Criminal Protection
by pokemonfanftw8143
Summary: Ash and his friends encounter an unique girl with extraordinary powers. But every criminal organization in the world is after her. Can Ash and his protect her from the criminals?
1. The Encounter

**Whazzup guys? I'm pokemonfanftw8143 here with another new story! Hope y'all like it! R & R! ;D **

**P. S. - Some Pokemon may have moves that they can't actually learn but I did it to cover their weaknesses and I think that if the Pokemon can actually do the move, then they should learn it. **

**Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs Game Freak and Nintendo. If I owned Pokemon, I would've had May still travel with Ash!**

**Speech:**

**Telepathy - _"Hi"_  
**

**Pokespeech - "Pika." ("Hi.")**

**Talking - "Hi."**

**Thinking - _'Hi'_**

It was a beautiful day in the Unova region. Ash, Misty, Brock, May, Max (who got his starter Pokemon a few months back), Dawn, Iris, Cilan and Ritchie were all traveling together. Everything was going swell.

"So what do you want to do now, Ash?" Misty asked.

"I say we stop for lunch. I'm starving!" Ash replied.

"Pika!" said a yellow mouse with red cheeks, black tipped ears, and a lightning-shaped tail that was perched on his shoulder. This was Ash's first Pokemon, Pikachu. Since Ash was late to get his starter, he got Pikachu instead. They had a rough start at first, but after a Spearow attack, they became the best of friends.

"That goes double for me. You too, Sparky?" Ritchie asked talking to his own Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" he chirped.

While they were walking for a nice spot for a picnic, there was a little cry in the woods. Only Sparky heard this and started to twitch his ears.

"Pikachu, pika, pika?" ("Sparky, what's up?") Pikachu asked.

"Pika, pikachu, pikachu, pika." ("I think I heard something cry for help. We gotta tell them.") Sparky said.

Pikachu nodded and started to pull on Ash's shirt.

"Pikapi, pikapi!" (Ash, Ash!") He started to say.

"Pikachu, what's up?" Ash questioned.

Pikachu pointed to Sparky. Sparky got up from Ritchie's shoulder and started to point right.

"You want us to follow you?" Ritchie asked.

Sparky nodded and started to run toward the sound. When they got through the woods, they saw two Pokemon battling. One of them was a large blue dragon-like Pokemon with red wings. The other was a small bird Pokemon with dark blue feathers and patches of red on its chest and forehead. There was a woman with silver hair on the dragon-like Pokemon.

"That's a Salamence!" Iris exclaimed.

"And a Taillow, too!" Cilan said.

"Who's the lady on the Salamence?" May asked.

"That's Hunter J! She's a Pokemon poacher who capture peoples' Pokemon and sell them for profit!" Dawn angrily exclaimed.

"Plup!" Said a small penguin-like Pokemon in her hands. This was Piplup, Dawn's starter Pokemon.

"That's horrible!" Misty shouted.

"Toge!" Chirped a little fairy and egg-like Pokemon. This was Togetic. She was Misty's first Pokemon who was hatched from an egg as a Togepi. In Hoenn, she evolved and protected the Togepi Paradise from Colonel Hansen. She later became the guardian of the Togepi Paradise, but she missed Misty so much that she resigned and came back to Misty.

"You're mine now. Salamence, use Hyper Beam!" J commanded.

Salamence fired a pinkish beam from its mouth and managed to hit the Taillow. Then J fired a beam from the cannon on her arm and turned the Taillow into stone. The Taillow was then put in a case.

"We gotta help that Taillow out! Unfezant, I choose you!" Ash said, while throwing a Poke Ball in the air. What came out in a blue beam of light was a dark-gray gamebird-like Pokemon with a brown underside.

"Unfezant!" She chirped.

"Unfezant, grab that case!" Ash commanded.

She flapped her wings and took to the skies. While the case was falling, Unfezant dived from above and caught it on her back. She then brought it back to Ash.

"Those meddling kids! (Scooby-Doo reference FTW :D) Give that Taillow to me now!

"Not a chance!" Ash shouted back.

"Fine then. Salamence, use Flamethrower!" J shouted.

Salamence fired a red-orange stream of fire from its mouth at them.

"Oh no you don't! Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded.

Pikachu fired a powerful bolt of electricity from his body at the Flamethrower. The attacks collided and formed a small explosion.

"Humph. Fine, I'll retreat. But I will be back. Salamence, let's go!" J exclaimed.

Salamence flapped its wings and flew away.

"Thank goodness. She's gone. " Ash said, relieved.

"Come on, let's release the Taillow!" Ritchie shouted.

Ash pulled the lever on the case down and released the Taillow. Taillow was confused about where it was, but when it saw the group, it got scared and tried to fly away, but it winced from its broken wing.

"Hey look, Taillow's wing is broken," Max observed.

"Yeah. Hey, let me wrap that up for you," Brock said, reaching for the Taillow. The Taillow backed away, not trusting them.

"Come on, we're your friends, not your enemies." Ash said.

The Taillow tilted its head in confusion.

_'They're not attacking me. I guess they are friendly,' _Taillow suggested. It then willingly handed its wing to Brock and let him wrap it up.

"There. Feel better?" Brock asked.

Taillow nodded and had a thoughtful face.

_'Maybe I should let them know about my secret,'_ It thought. It decided that it would tell them its secret.

_"Thank you for saving me and fixing my wing,"_ Taillow said, with a feminine voice.

The group had shocked faces.

"It talked by using telepathy!" Cilan exclaimed.

_"Sorry for surprising you. But yes, I can talk."_ She said. _"I wanted to tell you later, but I thought you could keep my secret. Can you?"_

"Sure we can. We're friends." Ash said.

_"Oh thank you so much! Can I also stick around you for a while?"_ She asked hopefully.

"Why not? Here; climb on my shoulder," Ash offered, picking up the Taillow and putting her on his shoulder.

_"One more thing; my name is Ruby. What's yours?"_ She asked.

"My name's Ash and this is Pikachu." Ash pointed to the electric mouse on his shoulder. "Pikachu!" ("Hello!")

"I'm Misty and this is Togetic," Said Misty, pointing to the floating Pokemon. "Toge!" ("Nice to meet you!")

"Brock."

"I'm May."

"My name's Max."

"I'm Dawn."

"I'm Iris and this is Axew," Iris introduced.

"Axew!" ("Hi!") Chirped a grayish-green Pokemon with tusks protruding from the sides of his mouth that popped out of Iris' hair.

"I'm Cilan, and I'm a Pokemon Connoisseur."

Ruby smiled. _"It's nice to meet you, too." _

_'I think I'm gonna like this,' _she thought to herself.


	2. Ruby's Secret

**Whazzup peoples? I'm back with more Criminal Protection! And I have a special guest from the story, ladies and gentlemen give it up for Pikachu!**

**Pikachu: Hey what's up everybody?**

**Me: Glad you could be here, Pikachu.**

**Pikachu: Glad I'm here too, Ajah. Pokemon belongs to Game Freak and Nintendo. Descriptions are from Bulbapedia. Anyways, on with the story!**

**New Speech **

**Pokedex - _"Hi" _**

**Flashback - _"Hi"_**

The gang continued on with their new friend Ruby. Ruby, perched on Ash's shoulder, began to inspect her wing.

_"Hey, I think my wing's better. I think I can fly again!"_ She exclaimed.

"Well, try it," Ash encouraged.

Ruby nodded and flapped her wings. She took the bandage off with her beak, and then took to the skies, adrenaline pumping through her veins. While she was in the air, she began to think.

_'Maybe I should tell them my other secret. They've done so much for me.'_ She thought. She then flew back down to the group.

_"Thank you so much! I owe you, man,"_ Ruby said gratefully, turning to Brock.

"Happy to help," He replied.

_"Guys, I need to tell you my other secret,"_ She said.

"What is it, Ruby?" Max asked.

_"I'm not really a Taillow. I'm a human. Here, I'll show you."_

She then started to glow multicolored and change form. When the glow subsided, in place of the Taillow was a 12 year old girl with a heart T-shirt, jeans, and blue sneakers.

"You're a human?!" Ash exclaimed.

"Yep. I can transform into any Pokemon and back. Because of this, I can understand what Pokemon are saying, and can even use attacks. I even have my own Poke Ball. I had this weird power ever since I was a baby. " She explained.

"That's so cool!" Max complimented.

"Thanks!" Ruby said. "Now, I'd like for you to meet a very special friend. She's around here somewhere."

Then there was rustling in a bush behind them. What came out was a brown furred Pokemon that had a bushy tail, a cream-colored collar, and large ears. It also had a backpack on its back.

"It's an Eevee!" Misty exclaimed.

"Coco! There you are!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Veevee!" ("Ruby!") Coco chirped. She then jumped on Ruby, climbing on her shoulder.

"Everyone, meet Coco. Coco, meet Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Ritchie, Sparky, May, Max, Dawn, Iris and Cilan," Ruby introduced.

"Eevee vee eevee!" ("Nice to meet you!")

"Coco, can I have my backpack?" Ruby asked.

"Eevee." ("Sure.") Coco said, handing the bag to Ruby.

"Now I think it's time for you to meet the rest of the team. Plus, every Pokemon I have is a female. I hope you don't mind that," Ruby said.

"No, it's OK," Dawn said.

She got 13 Poke Balls from her bag.

"Mystic, come on out!" She said, tossing a Poke Ball. What came out was a green insectoid-like dragon with green antenna, rhombus-shaped wings, a skinny tail with 3 rhombus shapes at the end, and large 'goggled' eyes.

"Fly!" It shouted.

"It's a Flygon!" May exclaimed.

"So cool!" Iris said, gushing over it.

"Mystic's one my most powerful Pokemon. You can also call her Mysti. She was one of the first Pokemon I caught. We've had a lot of good times together. Right, Mystic?" Ruby explained.

"Fly!"

"Aww, she's so cute. Can I pet her?" Misty asked.

"Sure. She loves it when you twiddle her antenna," Ruby said.

When Misty twiddled Mystic's antenna, she started purring and rubbed affectionately on Misty.

"Aww, she likes you," Ruby smiled.

"I like you, too Mystic," Misty replied.

The Mystic Pokemon started blushing and laughed.

"OK, Introduction number 2. Hydra, come on out!" Ruby exclaimed, tossing another Poke Ball.

What came out was a three-headed draconic Pokemon with 6 black wings on its back.

"Gon!" It shouted.

"It's a Hydriegon!" Ash exclaimed.

"Hydra was also one of my first Pokemon. She and Mystic are best friends and will always stick together, no matter what."

Ruby pulled out her third Poke Ball and tossed it in the air once again.

"Duchess, come on out!" She shouted.

What came out was a green snake-like Pokemon with small arms and legs and a three pointed leaf-shaped tail. On its tail was a pink ribbon

"Vy!" It chirped.

"It's a Snivy!" Ash recognized.

"She's one of the youngest, like 3 1/2. She's on a journey to find her sister. She's very playful, too."

Then all of a sudden, a rumbling noise was heard. Then they found out the cause of the rumble: Duchess' stomach.

"Aww, are you hungry for a Pecha Berry?" Ruby asked.

The Grass Snake Pokemon nodded. Cilan then reached for his backpack.

"Here, I have one in my backpack. You can have it, Duchess."

Cilan grabbed the Pecha Berry from his backpack and gave it to the Grass Snake. She happily ate it and afterwards, she hugged and nuzzled Cilan's leg.

"How cute! She likes you already. Pecha Berries are her favorite," Ruby exclaimed.

"Oh, it was nothing," Cilan said, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

Ruby picked up a fourth Poke Ball and threw it in the air.

"Chuchu, come on out!"

What came out was like a smaller version of Pikachu, only it had a small black tail, pink cheeks, and a little black 'collar' on the upper part of its body. It also had a small pink ribbon on its tail.

"Pichu!" The Tiny Mouse Pokemon chirped.

"Aww, it's a adorable little Pichu!" Misty squealed.

"She's also one of the youngest, and one of Duchess' best friends. They were hatched around the same time and Chuchu is very playful, too. Their relationship is exactly like Mystic's and Hydra's," Ruby explained.

Ruby pulled out Poke Ball number 5 and tossed it in the air.

"Scar, come on out!"

What came out was a small white and red scar-filled Pokemon that resembled a cross between a mongoose and cat and had two long black claws on each paw.

"Zan!" It chirped.

"It's a Zangoose!" Max observed.

"She's another one of the youngest, and another one of Chuchu's and Duchess' best friends. Together, the three are like a team that never gives up," She explained.

Ruby then got 5 Poke Balls and threw them at the same time. What came out was a blackish-gray puppy-like Pokemon with eyes that have yellow sclera and red irises, red nose, and two fangs sticking out, a slate gray fox-like Pokemon with red and black accents, triangular ears with dark insides, large tuft of fur tipped with red on its head, circular and red markings above its eyes, greenish blue eyes, ruff of black fur around its neck and short tail, a black canine Pokemon with a red underbelly and muzzle, short and pointed ears and tail, two fangs protruding from its mouth, white bands on its ankles, rib-like edges on its back and a stylized skull on its forehead, a cream-colored feline Pokemon with brown at the tips of its hind paws and tail, ovoid head with four whiskers, wide eyes with slit pupils, gold oval coin on its forehead, black ears with brown interiors that is flanked with an additional pair of whiskers, a small blue dog-like Pokemon with a black colored torso and legs, yellow collar, rounded bumps on the backs of its forepaws, black 'mask' and red eyes. These were a Poochyena, Zorua, Houndour, Meowth, and Riolu, respectively.

"This is Missy, Angel, Skull, Kitty, and Aura, respectively. They have a special ability to talk telepathy. Say hi, guys," Ruby introduced.

_"Hello,"_ they all said in unison.

"Are you guys weirded out?" Ruby asked.

"A little, but it's OK," Ash said.

"And I need to tell you guys about Coco's backstory. Technically, I got her when I was 9 from Professor Elm. She was my starter," Ruby said.

"Wait, I thought for the Starter Pokemon in Johto, you could choose Chikorita, Cyndaquil and Totodile," Misty questioned.

"You do, but mine was a special case," She explained.

**Flashback**

_It was a sunny day in the Johto region. In a house next Professor Elm's lab was a 9 year old Ruby, her mother Jade, and Professor Elm. Elm had a Pokemon egg in his hand.  
_

_"Ruby, I know you're one year to become a Pokemon Trainer, but I'm going to give you this egg as a head start," Elm said, giving the egg to her. The egg was mostly brown with a cream color in the middle. It also had a zigzag pattern._

_"Thank you, Professor Elm! I'll cherish it!" Ruby happily exclaimed._

_So after weeks and weeks, the egg finally began to glow._

_"Ruby! Your egg's about to hatch!" Jade called._

_Ruby came downstairs and watched in awe of the miracle. After the glow subsided, an Eevee was in its place._

_"Eevee!" ("Hello!") The Evolution Pokemon chirped._

_"Hi Eevee! I'm Ruby!" Ruby introduced. Eevee tilted her head in confusion._

_"Eevee eevee?" ("You can understand me?") She asked._

_"Yes I can! I just want to ask one question; will you be my starter when I'm 10 and travel with me to different places?" Ruby asked, handing her hand to Eevee._

_Eevee thought it over. "Vee!" ("Yes!") She said, giving a high five to Ruby._

_"Cool! Can I give you a nickname?" Ruby asked._

_"Vee eevee eevee vee!" ("Yes, I'd like that very much!") Eevee chirped._

_"I got it! Do you like 'Coco'?" Ruby asked._

_"Eevee eevee vee!" ("I love it! Coco, it is then!") The newly named Coco chirped, jumping up and down in delight.  
_

**1 Year Later  
**

_"Coco, are you ready to start our journey?" Ruby asked the Evolution Pokemon on her shoulder. _

_"Eevee vee veevee!" ("You know it, Ruby!") Coco said, all pumped up._

_They went out of the door and said farewell to Jade and Professor Elm, starting a new chapter in their lives. _

**Flashback End**

"Wow, you guys went through everything together, huh?" Ash asked.

"Yeah. She's my best friend in the whole world, right Coco?" Ruby asked Coco.

"Eevee!" ("Yeah!") She chirped.

"That's like how me and Pikachu first met. I was late to get my starter and Pikachu was the only one left. After that day, we've been best friends for life, right buddy?" Ash asked the electric mouse.

"Pikachu!" ("You got that right!") Pikachu said.

"Now I've been wanting to ask this ever since I met you, so Ash, ya want to have a Full Battle with me?" Ruby asked.

"I accept your challenge!" Ash said, ready to battle.

**Me: Oh snap! A battle between Ash and Ruby! Unfortunately, that will have to wait. **

**Pikachu: I am SO gonna beat your butt.**

**Coco: We'll see about that!**

**Me: Coco? When did you get here?**

**Coco: Few minutes ago. Can I stay? Pwease? *(Makes puppy dog eyes)***

**Me: OK, you can stay. **

**Coco: Yay!**

**Me: The battle will commence in the next chapter. Until then, R & R! ;D**


	3. Full Battle! Ash vs Ruby!

**Me: Whazzup guys? Pikachu, Coco, and I are back with more Criminal Protection! In this chapter, Ruby and Ash are finally gonna duke it out!**

**Coco: Where I am going to kick Pikachu's butt!**

**Pikachu: Don't be so cocky.**

**Coco: I know I'm going to win. I have my special move.**

**Pikachu: What's that?**

**Coco: Just wait and see. *(Chuckles evilly)***

**Me: *(About to pee my pants in fear)* Anyways, on with the battle!**

Ruby and Ash are now on a battlefield with Coco and Pikachu next to them, respectively. Brock will be the referee.

"Pikachu, I choose you!" Ash shouted. Pikachu hops onto the battlefield, waiting for his Trainer's command.

"So, you're sending out your starter? That goes double for me. Coco, I choose you!" Ruby shouted. Coco also hopped onto the battlefield, ready to fight.

"OK, Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded.

Pikachu once again fired a powerful bolt of electricity from his body at Coco.

"Dodge it, then use Shadow Ball!" Ruby said.

Coco swiftly dodged it and when she landed on the ground, she opened her mouth, created a purple and black ball in front of it and fired it at Pikachu.

"Dodge it!" Ash commanded.

Pikachu also swiftly dodged it and landed on his feet.

"Use Iron Tail!" Ash shouted.

Pikachu's tail glows white and then turns into iron.

"Coco, use your own Iron Tail to counter it!" Ruby commanded.

Coco's tail also glows white and then turns into iron. The two Iron Tails hit each other and Coco and Pikachu fall back to the ground, slightly injured.

"Coco, are you OK to continue battling?" Ruby asked, concerned.

Coco shook herself and had a determined face. "Eevee eevee vee!" ("I'm still going!") She said.

"Pikachu, are you OK?" Ash asked, also concerned.

"Pika pika!" ("I'm fine!") Pikachu said.

"OK, Coco, use Quick Attack!" Ruby shouted.

Coco ran at Pikachu with a white trail behind her.

"Pikachu, dodge it!"

Pikachu tried to dodge, but Coco quickly tackled Pikachu to the ground.

"Coco, finish it off with Attract!" Ruby shouted.

Coco winked at Pikachu and multiple pink hearts came out of her eye. They circled around him and shrunk into his body. After they shrunk into his body, his eyes turned into pink hearts.

"No way, Coco knows Attract?" Ash asked, astonished.

"OK, let's wrap this up! Coco, use Headbutt!" Ruby said.

Coco ran toward the infatuated Pikachu and slammed her head into him. His eyes full of hearts turned into swirls.

"Pikachu is unable to battle. The winner is Coco!" Brock announced.

"Pikachu, you OK?" Ash asked.

Pikachu shook himself and faced Ash. "Pika pika pikapi," ("I'm OK, Ash,") He said. He then ran up to Coco. "Pikachu pika," ("Good game,") He said.

"Eevee vee," ("You too,") She answered back.

"This battle's just getting started. Snivy, I choose you!" Ash shouted, throwing a Poke Ball.

His own Grass Snake Pokemon appeared on the battlefield, ready to battle.

"Duchess, I choose you!" Ruby shouted.

Out came the young Grass type. Then she looked and walked up to Snivy with hopeful eyes.

"Snivy, vy vy vy?" ("Sister, is it you?") She asked.

Snivy looked back at her and saw her hopeful eyes. She then started to develop tears in her own eyes. "Vy, snivy vy. Snivy snivy snivy," ("Yes, it's me. I missed you so much,") Snivy said, hugging Duchess.

"Snivy snivy," ("I missed you, too,") Duchess replied.

"Ash, your Snivy is my Snivy's sister!" Ruby said.

"She is?" Ash asked.

"Yeah. She's really happy now. Thank you," She replied.

"Oh, it was nothing," He said, sheepishly.

"Snivy snivy vy vy snivy," ("I want to see how you can battle. Give it all you've got. I won't hold back,") Snivy said.

"Vy, snivy, vy," ("I won't hold back either,") Duchess replied.

"OK, they're done talking. Let's give it all we've got, Duchess!" Ruby shouted.

"Us too, Snivy!" Ash replied.

"OK, Duchess, use Vine Whip!" Ruby commanded.

Green vines came out from between her yellow collar and skin and tried to hit Snivy.

"Dodge it!" Ash commanded.

Snivy gracefully dodged the Vine Whip and landed on her feet.

"Use Leaf Storm!" He shouted.

Snivy flipped around and started spinning her body on her tail. She started spinning her body rapidly and multiple green leaves also started spinning around her body in the form of a pillar. She then jumped in the air and fired the leaves at Duchess. It managed to hit her and get Duchess slightly injured.

"Duchess, are you OK?" Ruby asked.

"Snivy," ("I'm OK,") She replied.

"OK then, use Leaf Tornado!" Ruby commanded.

Duchess spinned her body around and spinned on her head. A large tornado of wind with light green energy appeared at the tip of her tail. She then swung on her side and caught Snivy in the tornado. The tornado then slammed Snivy to the ground. When the tornado subsided, Snivy was shown with a few scratches.

"Snivy, are you good to continue battling?" Ash asked.

Snivy nodded and had a determined face.

"Kay, Snivy use Leaf Blade!" He commanded.

The leaf at the end of her tail became surrounded by a wavy light green aura.

"Dodge it!" Ruby shouted.

Duchess barely dodged the Leaf Blade and landed on her feet.

"Use Grass Pledge!" She said.

Duchess slammed her hand on the ground and caused pillars of leaves to rush towards Snivy. When the pillars reached her, they formed a ring of pillars and then merged into a giant leaf pillar, damaging her.

"Quick, use Iron Tail!" Ruby commanded.

Her tail turned white and then turned into iron. She then slammed Snivy with the Iron Tail. Afterwards, Snivy was shown with swirly eyes.

"Snivy is unable to battle. Duchess is the winner!" Brock announced.

Snivy walked up to her younger sister. "Snivy, snivy, snivy snivy vy vy," ("Wow, sis, I didn't know you had it in you,") She said, impressed.

"Vy, vy, vy, snivy," ("Aww, it was nothing,") She replied, blushing.

"OK, Pignite, I choose you!" Ash shouted, throwing a Poke Ball.

What came out was a pig-like Pokemon with a orange chubby body with black around its shoulders, sides, belly, hands and from the back of its head down its snout, yellow markings encircling its wrist, yellow bumps on its chest with swirled designs, red pig-like nose, pointed ears, two pointed teeth that protrude from its lower jaw, two claws at each hand, one nail at its feet and a tail with a tuft of fur at the tip.

"Pignite!" He oinked.

"Aura, I choose you!" Ruby shouted, also throwing a Poke Ball.

The Emanation Pokemon appeared with a meditating pose.

"Aura, are you up for this?" Ruby asked.

_"I am ready to battle!"_ She replied.

"OK, use Quick Attack!" Ruby commanded.

Aura tackled Pignite at a fast speed while leaving a white trail behind her.

"Pignite, are you OK?" Ash asked.

"Pignite!" ("Yeah!") Pignite replied, standing back up.

"OK, Pignite, use Flamethrower!" Ash commanded.

Pignite released a powerful stream of fire from his snout at Aura. Unfortunately, Aura got caught in the Flamethrower and had a few singes in her fur.

"Aura, are you OK?" Ruby asked.

_"I'm fine to continue battling,"_ She replied.

"OK, use Vacuum Wave!" Ruby commanded.

Aura waved her arms and caused light blue wind to appear and surround it. She then jumped in the air, crossed her arms and opened them, firing the wind from around her body in the form of a shockwave. It managed to hit Pignite, knocking him off guard.

"Quick, use Water Pulse!" She said.

Aura opened her mouth and created a small ball of water. She then fired it at Pignite, creating a small explosion in his face. When the explosion subsided, Pignite's eyes were swirls.

"Pignite is unable to battle. Aura is the winner!" Brock announced.

"I must say, Ruby, you're good," Ash complimented.

"Not too bad yourself," She replied. "Angel, I choose you!"

Angel appeared on the battlefield. _"I'm ready!"_ She shouted.

"Oshawott, I choose you!" Ash shouted, throwing another Poke Ball.

What came out was a sea otter-like Pokemon with a spherical white head with small triangular dark blue ears on the sides, dark eyes, horizontal oval shaped dark orange nose, freckles, white and rounded arms, light blue fur on its body, dark blue three-toed feet, rudder-like dark blue tail and a pale yellow scalchop.

"Oshawott!" He chirped.

"Kay, Oshawott, use Water Gun!" Ash commanded.

Oshawott released a stream of water from his mouth at Angel and managed to hit her.

"Angel, you OK?" Ruby asked.

_"I'm just warming up!"_ She replied, shaking herself from the Water Gun.

"OK, use Shadow Ball!" Ruby commanded.

Angel opened her mouth and created a purple and black ball in front of it and fired it at Oshawott.

"Dodge it!" Ash shouted.

Oshawott barely dodged it and landed on his feet.

"Now, use Aqua Jet!" Ash commanded.

Oshawott's body briefly became surrounded by blue energy. When the blue glow faded, his body became surrounded in water and shot himself like a rocket at Angel, slamming into her.

"Angel, use Bite!" Ruby shouted.

Angel ran up to Oshawott and bit down onto his tail while Oshawott shouted in pain.

"Now, use Razor Shell!" Ash shouted.

Oshawott grabbed the scalchop on his stomach as it starts to glow brightly and radiates a light blue aura. He swung the scalchop once. When it did, the light blue aura stretched and hardened behind it, forming an energy blade. He then slashed Angel with it, making her let go of his tail.

"Quick, use Hydro Pump to finish it!" Ash commanded.

Oshawott glowed blue and moved his hands counterclockwise. Then a blue ball of water formed between them. The ball of water flattens and turns into a circle. Then a powerful jet of water fired from the circle at the Tricky Fox Pokemon. Afterwards, Angel was shown with swirly eyes.

"Angel is unable to battle. Oshawott is the winner!" Brock announced.

Ruby then grabbed Angel and picked her up. She noticed the sad look on Angel's face.

_"Sorry I lost, Ruby,"_ Angel said, apologetic.

"It's OK. Don't worry about it," Ruby replied. She picked up her fifth Poke Ball.

"Chuchu, I choose you!" Ruby shouted.

The Tiny Mouse Pokemon appeared on the battlefield, eager to fight.

"Leavanny, I choose you!" Ash shouted, throwing his fifth Poke Ball.

What came out was a thin, yellow insectoid Pokemon with a broad, split leaf around its large round head, long antenna that end in semicircles, red eyes, small dark green thorax, long yellow abdomen that is covered in a green leaf, long leaf-like hands with a 'bite' taken out of each and thin yellow legs with thick dark green segments around its upper legs.

"OK, Leavanny, use Energy Ball!" Ash commanded.

Leavanny opened his mouth and his antenna glowed light green and became surrounded by light green sparkles. A light green orb of energy then formed in front of him and fired it at Chuchu, hitting her.

"Chuchu, use ThunderShock!" Ruby shouted.

Chuchu's body sparked and sent a small bolt of electricity at Leavanny, shocking him.

"Quick, use Attract!" She commanded.

Chuchu winked at Leavanny and multiple pink hearts came out of her eye. They circled around him and shrunk into his body. After they shrunk into his body, his eyes had hearts.

"Not again!" Ash complained.

"Chuchu, let's finish it off with Volt Tackle!" Ruby commanded.

Chuchu ran at Leavanny. Her body then became surrounded by golden electricity and tackled Leavanny. Once again, Leavanny's heart-filled eyes were replaced with swirls.

"Leavanny is unable to battle. Chuchu is the winner!" Brock announced.

"OK, time to bring out the big guns! Charizard, I choose you!" Ash shouted, throwing his final Poke Ball.

What came out was a draconic, bipedal Pokemon that is covered mainly in orange scales with a cream underside from the chest to the tip of the tail. It has a long snout and neck, small blue eyes, and two horns protruding from the back of its head. There are large wings with teal undersides sprouting from its back. Its arms are short and skinny, and its hands have three clawed fingers. Its feet have three clawed toes and cream-colored soles.

"Mystic, I choose you!" Ruby shouted, also throwing her final Poke Ball.

When she appeared on the battlefield, she looked at Charizard with determined eyes as did Charizard.

"Charizard, use Flamethrower!" Ash commanded.

Charizard released a red-orange stream of fire from his mouth at the Mystic Pokemon.

"Mystic, dodge it, then use Dragon Tail!" Ruby shouted.

Mystic easily dodged the the Flamethrower and then her tail glowed light blue.

"Counter it with your own Dragon Tail!" Ash said.

A light blue glow spread up his tail until the whole tail glowed light blue. The Dragon Tails collided with one another and created an explosion.

"Mystic, use Dragon Pulse!" Ruby commanded.

Mystic opened her mouth and a turquoise energy ball appeared in front of it. She then fired it at Charizard.

"Dodge it, then use DragonBreath!"

Charizard flew to the skies to dodge the Dragon Pulse. He then opened his mouth and released a light blue beam of air at Mystic. It managed to hit her and deal super-effective damage.

"Mystic, use Dragon Claw!" She shouted.

Her claws glowed light blue and slashed Charizard with them.

"Charizard, use Fire Spin!" Ash shouted.

Charizard opened his mouth and a flame was shot at Mystic from his mouth. The flame twists around Mystic, trapping her in the fiery vortex.

"Mystic, try to free yourself by using Gust!" Ruby said.

Mystic flapped her wings as hard as she could. Eventually, the flames went away and Mystic was freed from the Fire Spin.

"Now use Hyper Beam!" She commanded.

An orange ball formed in front of her mouth and fired the ball as a beam at Charizard. It managed to hit him and deal a lot of damage.

"Charizard, use Overheat!" Ash shouted.

Charizard's body turned red. He then released a white fire with a red-orange flame spiraling around it from his mouth. It managed to hit Mystic and singe her wings a bit.

"Use Steel Wing!" Ruby said.

Mystic's wings turned into steel as she flew toward Charizard.

"Quick, use Seismic Toss!" Ash commanded.

Charizard quickly grabbed Mystic, flied into the sky, spinned around, zoomed back down, and tossed her to the ground.

"Use Dragon Tail again!" Ruby shouted.

Once again, Mystic's tail glowed light blue.

"Counter with Dragon Tail!" Ash said.

Once again, a light blue glow spread up his tail until the whole tail glowed light blue. The Dragon Tails once again collided with one another and Charizard and Mystic were on the battlefield, struggling to get up.

"Come on Mystic, get up! I know you can!" Ruby encouraged.

"Charizard, I know you can get up!" Ash shouted.

Both Pokemon still struggled to continue, but they shared one final smile before their eyes turned into swirls.

"Both Mystic and Charizard are unable to battle! Since Ash has no Pokemon left, the winner is Ruby!" Brock announced.

"Charizard, return. Take a good rest, OK?" Ash said, returning Charizard. He then walked up to Ruby. "Nice battling skills," He complimented.

"Thanks. You too," Ruby replied. "Hey, is it OK for me to still travel with you guys?"

"Sure!" They all said.

_"Hey, Ruby, can I ride on your other shoulder? Please?"_ Kitty asked.

"OK. Hop on," Ruby said.

The Scratch Cat Pokemon happily climbed on her shoulder. _"Thanks!"_ Was her reply.

And so, they continued on to see what adventures awaits them.

**Me: Oh my God, that took SO long to type! But that was an epic battle, now was it? **

**Pikachu: I still can't believe that you beat me with Attract.**

**Coco: I told you I had a special move!**

**Me: Just a little question, but did anyone see the premiere of the XY series? Was anyone else disappointed that Iron Tail was back to being white? I know I was.  
**

**Pikachu: Me too.**

**Me: Anyway, that's it for today! R & R! ;D**


	4. Relaxation Gone Wrong

**Whazzup guys? Pikachu, Coco, and I are back with Criminal Protection! So, what do you think is going to happen now, guys?**

**Pikachu: I dunno. You didn't tell us.**

**Coco: I have a feeling something crazy's gonna happen.**

**Duchess, Scar & Chuchu: I love surprises! **

**Me: Hold up. How did you two get here?**

**Duchess, Scar & Chuchu: Snuck out.**

**Me: Oy vey. Fine, y'all can stay.**

**Duchess, Scar & Chuchu: Yay!**

**Me: Anyway, on with the story!**

The group still walked around, looking for a place to rest.

"Hey, what about over there?" Ash pointed to a plain grassy field.

"That'll do. Let's rest here," Brock said.

"OK then, let's let all of our Pokemon out," Ruby suggested.

"Great idea!" May said, getting her Poke Balls.

She threw them in the air and out came a bipedal, chicken-like Pokemon. Behind its head, there are beige, hair-like feathers that continue downward and surround its chest and abdomen. It had a small red face with a V-shaped crest on its head. Blaziken's eyes are semicircular with yellow sclera and blue irises, and its mouth is similar to hooked beak. It had featherless, gray hands with three fingers each, and three clawed toes that are not normally visible due to the shaggy, yellow feathers on the bottom of its legs. There was a butterfly-like Pokemon with two pairs of wings, a long and curled black proboscis, large blue eyes, and black antennae that extend out of its head. It had a gray face, underside, and four stubby limbs. Its wings are black with large, yellow markings, and other red and blue markings. The rim of the wings has a line of yellow on the edge, and the lower pair of wings had a long, round-tipped extension. There was a pink, feline Pokemon with a stumpy body and four short legs, cream-colored face with a crescent-shaped marking. It had slit-like eyes and tufted ears with purple interiors. Its slender tail had a bulky pink section at the end, terminated by three pin-like structures with yellow ball-like tips. There was also a squat, quadruped Pokémon with bumpy, bluish green skin. It had small, circular red eyes, two pointed teeth on its upper jaw, and four pointed teeth on its lower jaw. It had three clawed toes on each foot. The bud on its back has bloomed in a large pink, white-spotted flower. The flower is supported by a thick, brown trunk surrounded by green fronds, and a seed in the center of its flower. There was also a Pokemon with a teal-colored body with a cream-colored spot on its chest. Its round head is teal in the top half and cream on the bottom half. It has big, round eyes and large pointy ears. It has five-fingered hands and cream-colored feet with three clawed toes. It also had two pointed teeth that stuck out of its mouth. There was a bipedal, indigo-blue Pokemon similar to a turtle. It had brown eyes, a dark blue streak on each cheek, and two sharp teeth protruding from its upper jaw. It had three clawed fingers and pointed toes. Bluish white fur covers its long ears and tail. A brown shell with a pale yellow underside encases its body. A thick, white rim separates the upper and lower halves of the shell. Finally, there was a quadruped, mammalian Pokemon covered in light-blue fur. It had long, pointed ears, dark eyes, and a small nose. It had two dark blue, rhombus-shaped markings on its back, and the tip of its tail and feet the same shade of blue. It appeared to be wearing a teal tuque on its head. This was Blaziken, Beautifly, Skitty, Venusaur, Munchlax, Wartortle, and Glaceon, respectively.

"Blaze!" "Beaut!" "Nyah!" "Saur!" "Munch!" "War!" "Gla!" They called.

"OK, guys, let's go!" Misty cheered, throwing her Poke Balls.

What came out was a golden-brown sea star-like Pokemon with five appendages. These appendages surround the core, which is held in place by a golden ring looped around its left leg. There was a a small, blue, seahorse-like Pokemon with a single dorsal fin and a tightly curled tail. Its eyes are red and its ridged belly and dorsal fin are cream-colored. It had a long, tubular mouth and three spike-like projections on either side of its head. There was also a yellow Pokemon that resembles a duck or bipedal platypus. Three tufts of black hair grow on top of its head, and it had a wide, flat, cream-colored beak and vacant eyes. Its legs, arms, and tail are stubby and its webbed feet are cream-colored. There are three claws on both of its hands. There was a green, bipedal, frog-like Pokemon with yellow hands, belly, throat, and toes. It had a long, curled hair on top of its head and pink cheek spots. There was a green swirl on its belly. It also had bulbous toes and fingers. The next one was a small, pink, roundish Pokemon with branch-like growths on its back. There was a smaller, blunt horn on its forehead, and it had black, oval eyes. It had a white underside, which speckles towards the sides. Its four legs and two arms were blunt and stubby. The last one was a blue, round mouse Pokemon. It had circular ears with pink insides. There are two white dots on its cheeks, and it had black eyes. Its thin, black, zigzagging tail has a large blue ball at the end. This were Staryu, Horsea, Psyduck, Politoed, Corsola, and Azurill, respectively.

"Hyah!" "Sea!" "Psy?" "Poli!" "Sola!" "Azu!" They all called.

"OK, guys, let's sit back and relax!" Brock shouted, tossing his Poke Balls.

What came out was a dark blue, bipedal Pokemon that resembles a poison dart frog. It had yellow eyes, which are surrounded by black markings. There were orange, expandable pouches on its cheeks, and its teeth were wide and flat. A black marking encircles its upper arms and chest, and there were white bands around its chest. It had three fingers and toes, most of which were black. The only digits that were not black are its center fingers, which were orange instead. The second one was a small, quadruped, fox-like Pokemon. It had a red-brown pelt, brown, pupil-less eyes, large, pointed ears with dark brown insides, and six orange tails with curled tips. It also had curled locks of orange fur with bangs on top of its head. It had a cream underbelly, and brown feet with lighter brown paw pads. The third Pokemon had a brown, log-shaped body with yellow spots. It had short legs with toeless feet and thin forelegs with three green spheres at the ends. It had a forked "branch" on top of its head. The fourth one was a pink, ovoid Pokemon. There are three hair-like growths on the sides of its head, tipped with a darker shade of pink. On the center of its belly is a dark pink pouch that contains a single white egg. Its arms are stubby, and it has small, dark pink feet. It also had a short tail. The fifth one was a long, serpentine Pokemon with a silvery-gray body made up of rock-like sections, which can possess chips and scrapes from fights and tunneling. Three of those sections have massive rock spikes coming out of them. It has a massive head mainly made up of its large, wide jaw with sets of large square teeth inside. Along its bottom jaw were two ridges. Several small, square lumps cover the underside of its lower jaw. Its eye sockets are slightly deep set, and the eyes themselves are red with white sclera. Its head had two long ridges going from the eyes up to the top of its head. Its tail ended in a long sharp point, but with a blunt tip. The last one was a gray boulder-like Pokemon. It had bulging, rocky eyebrows and trapezoidal, brown eyes. Its arms are muscular with five-fingered hands. This was Croagunk, Vulpix, Sudowoodo, Chansey, Steelix and Geodude, respectively.

"Croa." "Vul!" "Sudo!" "Chansey!" "Geodude." They called.

"OK, guys, let's go!" Max shouted, throwing his Poke Balls.

What came out was a green theropod dinosaur-like Pokemon with a red underside. There was a belt-like green stripe across its belly. Its hands had two clawed fingers and legs with bird-like feet. It had three long leaves on its wrists, a large leaf on top of its head, and two leaf-like tails. The next one was a quadruped hyena-like Pokemon. Its body was a mixture of black and gray fur, with black lower legs, clawed feet, and tail. It had dark, triangular streak patterns below its eyes, which had yellow sclera and red irises. Its ears are rhombus-shaped with dark insides, its nose was red, and it had gray paw pads. It also had a shaggy mantle of black fur. The third one was a small, white, humanoid Pokemon. It had short, stubby legs and comparatively longer arms. There are flaps on the underside of its arms, which give the impression of long sleeves. On its belly is a curved seam, which concealed a third eye. It had a normal pair of circular eyes on its face, with small, blue triangular markings underneath. On its head is a large, yellow structure with three points extending outward: one from the top and one on either side. On each point is a blue tag. A rounded extension hangs from either side of the yellow structure, framing its face. Two yellow streamers flow from its back, resembling comet tails. The fourth one was a spherical Pokemon that appears to be covered by a gray cloth. Black rings surrounded its multicolored eyes, which have light blue sclera, dark blue irises, and yellow pupils. Extending from the top of its head is a long, pointed horn. The fifth one was a white bipedal Pokemon that appeared to be wearing a tutu. It had green hair that reached down to its shoulders, and two red horns that look like hairpins. It had skinny green legs with pointed feet and thin, white arms that have two fingers. The last one was a green, canine Pokemon with yellow markings. It had a large head crest with angular, lightning-like markings on the the side. Its snout had a yellow blaze. It had a yellow stripe down its back. Each of its four legs had a spike, with the ones on its hind legs being longer. It had yellow crescent-shaped paw pads on its front feet, while the pads on its hind feet are circular. It has a small, pointed, yellow-tipped tail. This was Grovyle, his starter Pokemon, Mightyena, Jirachi, Shuppet, Kirlia, and Electrike.

"Gro!" "Shuppet!" "Kirlia!" They called.

"Let's sit back and relax, too!" Iris cheered, tossing her Poke Balls.

What came out was a white, rodent-like Pokemon resembling a flying squirrel. It had black eyes, a tiny nose, and yellow cheek patches. Its ears, positioned at the top of its head, are rounded in shape and black in coloration, with yellow and white sections of coloration in the inside of its ears. It sports a vaguely hood-like patterning of black around its head, with a spiky extension of the pattern above its face. It has yellow winglike flaps connected to its three-fingered arms. Its feet are white and fairly small and its black tail is in a jagged shape. The second Pokemon had a dark brown body with diagonal, red splotches. Three markings are on its front, with two under each arm, and two on its back. It had short legs with small, narrow feet, each containing three toes. Its small white face is long and thin, tipped by its pink nose. Its eyes are set back, on either side of the bridge of the nose. Under them, on each side, are two thin, red stripes. A large blade roughly twice as large as its face extends from its forehead. The top of the blade contains two smaller blades, resembling fins. Its arms are thick and had three large blades instead of fingers, with two smaller blades on top of the middle ones. On its knees, halfway down its arm, and just behind where its forehead meets its face, are small red spots. The last one was a draconic, bipedal Pokemon with light orange skin. It has large, gray eyes and a round snout with small nostrils. There is a pair of long, thin antennae, as well as a small horn on the top of its head. Its striated underbelly is cream-colored, and extends to the tip of its long, tapering tail. It has thick arms and legs ending in three claws each. Its leg joints are well defined, while its arms have a smooth, rounded appearance. It had small wings with teal membranes. This was Emolga, Excadrill, and Dragonite, respectively.

"Emo!" "Drill." They called.

"Poke Balls, let's go!" Cilan shouted, tossing his Poke Balls.

What came out was a simian, green and cream Pokemon. It had oval, black eyes, large ears with light green insides, and a tiny, black nose. There is a broccoli-like sprout atop its head. In the sprouts foliage, there are three yellow, tapered seed-like shapes. Its muzzle, upper body, and skinny forelimbs are cream-colored, and its hands seem to have no fingers, aside from a thumb. Its lower body is green with small feet, and its long tail is tipped with two leaves. The next one was an orange insect or crustacean-like Pokemon with an enormous shell that resembled a cut-away block of sediment with multiple layers and strata visible. The tips of its pincers and six feet are dark gray. It has two glaring yellow eyes. It possessed a straight tail that is concealed underneath its shell. The last Pokemon was fish-like with a broad, flattened, mud-brown body and a yellow tail that is constantly held above its face. At the base of its tail is a yellow marking shaped like an upside-down exclamation mark. It has small, horizontal, oval-shaped eyes, white with a tiny black pupil and no irises. Almost exactly between these two eyes lies its mouth, which comprises of two thick gray lips. Finally, it has two small, flimsy fins at the sides of its body. These fins have two lobes. This was Pansage, Crustle, and Stunfisk, respectively.

"Pansage!" "Crust!" "Stunfisk!" They called.

"OK, guys, let's go!" Ash called, throwing his Poke Balls in the air.

Out came Snivy, Pignite, Oshawott, Leavanny and Charizard. They cheered when they saw the sunshine.

"OK, guys, take a rest!" Ruby shouted, throwing her Poke Balls.

Out came Aura, Chuchu, Scar, Duchess, Missy, Angel, Skull, Mystic and Hydra. They also cheered when they saw the beautiful sunshine.

"OK, guys, you can go play now!" Ruby said.

Coco hopped off her shoulder and went up to Glaceon. They had a little chat, getting to know each other. Duchess, Scar and Chuchu played with Pikachu while Snivy was watching over them. Aura started to meditate. Kitty still was on Ruby's shoulder, grooming her fur. Missy, Angel and Skull also played with each other. Mystic and Hydra flew to the skies, racing each other. Meanwhile, the humans gathered up and talked.

"I can't wait for you guys to meet my other Pokemon," Ruby said.

"You have others?" Ash asked.

"Uh-huh. They're at Professor Elm's lab," Ruby replied.

"Ruby, do you participate in Pokemon Contests?" May asked.

"I do sometimes. Two of my Pokemon love Contests, so most of the time, I use them. I'll introduce them to you when I get the chance," Ruby explained. "Speaking of which, do you know when the next Contest is?" She asked.

"It's tomorrow at the next town, Castelia City," May replied.

"Awesome. I'll show them to y'all tomorrow then," Ruby said, excited.

Meanwhile with the Pokemon, Coco stopped her conversation with Glaceon and started to play with Pikachu. Pikachu and Coco saw berries in a bush and decided to eat them. Then out of nowhere, a metal hand caught Coco and Pikachu and put them in a clear metal cube. They desperately called for their Trainers.

"I heard Pikachu!" Ash shouted.

"Coco, too!" Ruby said.

Then a laugh was heard throughout the forest and James, Jessie and Meowth appeared in a Meowth-shaped air balloon. Underneath the balloon was the clear metal cube Coco and Pikachu were in.

"Team Rocket!" Ash shouted.

"They're still following you, Ash?" Misty asked, annoyed.

"Who are they?" Ruby asked.

"They're bad guys who steal other peoples' Pokemon!" Ash replied.

"That's horrible! I absolutely despise people like that," Ruby said, gritting her teeth.

"Give Pikachu back!" Ash shouted.

"My Eevee, too!" Ruby backed up.

"Look, I know you're a new twerp in town, but Pikachu and Eevee are ours now," Jessie said arrogantly.

_"Not if I can help it!"_ Aura said, who stopped meditating when Team Rocket attacked.

"Hey look! A talking Riolu!" James said.

"We'll be able to give that to the boss, too!" Said Meowth. He then pulled a lever that triggered another metal claw that came toward Aura. She then formed a small blue ball of energy in her hand.

_"Aura Ball!"_ She shouted, firing it at the metal claw. The metal claw then broke apart from the Aura Ball.

"Was that an Aura Sphere?" Dawn asked, astonished.

"No. That's her version of it, though. It's like a training step to learning Aura Sphere for her," Ruby explained. "Mystic, let's fly!" She called.

Mystic dropped down from the skies and let Ruby climb on her back. She then flapped her wings and flied to the balloon.

"Time to show them what we can really do!" Ruby shouted. She was then enveloped in a yellow light. When the glow subsided, she had white bat wings on her back.

"No way! Ruby has wings?" Iris asked.

Ruby then got off of Mystic and flew towards the clear metal cube. Her wings then turned into steel and hit the cube, slicing the bottom half of it and setting Coco and Pikachu free and falling.

"No way! Ruby just used Steel Wing," Max observed.

"Mystic, catch them!" Ruby commanded.

Mystic flew under Coco and Pikachu and they landed on her back. She then dropped back to the ground. Ruby then glowed multicolored and transformed into a silver-gray, avian Pokemon with a long, metallic blue neck, legs, and tail. She had yellow eyes, a pointed beak with several sharp teeth, and a triangular crest on its head. There were red feathers under the sheaths that cover her sharp wings.

"Skar!" She yelled.

"She just transformed into a Skarmory!" Cilan said.

Ruby's beak spinned like a drill and pecked the balloon, popping it.

"She just used Drill Peck!" Dawn shouted.

"Well it looks like we're blasting off again!" Team Rocket yelled. Then they turned into a little star twinkling in the distance.

Ruby glowed multicolored once again and changed back to her original self, except she still has her wings. She then flied back to the ground with the rest of the group.

"Thanks, Mystic," Ruby thanked, petting her. The Mystic Pokemon cooed and blushed.

"Ruby, why didn't you tell us that had wings?" Iris asked.

"Sorry. I just didn't know if I could still trust you. But now, I see that I can trust you all," Ruby replied. She then picked Coco up. "Coco, are you OK?" She asked, concerned. Coco licked Ruby's cheek as a response.

"Pikachu, are you OK?" Ash asked.

Pikachu just nuzzled into Ash's face, glad to be reunited with him.

"It's getting dark. Why don't we camp here for the night?" Brock asked.

"OK then. Then we'll head to Castelia City for the Contest in the morning," May agreed.

Everyone got their sleeping bags and slept the starry night away, wondering what will happen at the Contest tomorrow.

**Me: Oh my God, that took longer to write than the last chapter! But it was still something, wasn't it?**

**Pikachu & Coco: Yes it was.**

**Coco: I KNEW something crazy was going to happen! Does that mean I'm going to evolve into Espeon? **

**Me: No it doesn't.**

**Coco: Aww. *(Droops ears)***

**Me: Anyways, that's it for today! R & R! ;D**


	5. The Castelia City Contest!

**Whazzup guys? Pikachu, Coco, Duchess, Chuchu, Scar and I are back with more Criminal Protection!**

**Coco: Where I am going to be the star!**

**Me: Um, no you're not.**

**Coco: Pwease? *(Gives puppy dog eyes again)* **

**Me: Don't look, don't look, don't look. Also for the Contests for other characters, I will be using techniques they already used in past Contests because I really can't think of anything else. Sorry if it disappoints y'all.  
**

**Pikachu: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Game Freak. Anyways, on with the story!**

**Me: That's my line!**

The gang arrived to Castelia City and are in the hall for registering for the contest. Ruby went to the PC and called Professor Elm.

"Hi, Professor!" She said.

"Eevee!" ("Hello!") Coco backed up.

"Hello Ruby! You too, Coco! I see you're entering another contest," Elm recognized.

"Yes I am. Can I have the two Contest girls back?" Ruby asked.

"Sure! Just let me get their Poke Balls and I'll send them over to you," Elm replied.

Elm walked offscreen and came back with two Poke Balls in his hand.

"Here you go. I'll transfer them in a just a second," He said. He then put the Poke Balls on the transporter and transferred them to Ruby. The Poke Balls appeared on Ruby's end in mere seconds.

"Thanks, Professor! Wish me luck!" Ruby said, hanging up the phone. She then went over to the rest of the group.

"Are you guys ready two more of my friends?" She asked.

"Ready when you are," May said.

"OK, then. Shelly, Little Blue, come on out!" Ruby shouted, tossing the two Poke Balls. What came out was a Oshawott and a Piplup, both sporting crowns.

"Osha!" "Piplup!" They chirped.

"Hey guys!" Ruby said.

They saw Ruby and immediately hugged her leg. However when Little Blue saw the gang, she ran behind Ruby's leg.

"What's wrong with her?" Misty asked.

"She's just shy. Don't worry, Little Blue. They're friends," Ruby comforted.

Little Blue reluctantly came from behind her leg and greeted Piplup as he jumped from his Trainer's hands and chatted with her.

"May, which Pokemon are you going to use?" Ruby asked.

"You'll see," May replied.

"What about you, Dawn?" Ruby asked.

"It's a surprise," She replied.

Later, the Contest began. The group were watching in the stands, with a small furry mammalian Pokemon with long ears with pink ear insides. It had two types of fur covering its body: a light tan fleece that covers much of its lower body, feet and the tips of its ears, and a smooth chocolate colored pelt on the upper half of its body. It had a small, triangular pink nose, pink paw pads on the undersides of their feet and small tan spots above their eyes. It also had a small brown puff of a tail. This was Buneary. She, Piplup, Pikachu, Little Blue, Chuchu, Duchess, Scar, Coco, and surprisingly Aura, were wearing cheerleading outfits to encourage their friends. May also had a small, blue, aquatic Pokemon with an onion-shaped head with a pair of long blue antenna which have small spheres on the ends, dark blue irises, yellow sclera, two yellow dots of 'eyelash' markings extending from the eyes, stubby feet, club-like arms that are longer than its body, a red gem on its chest and a yellow dot below the gem. This was Manaphy. She was raised by May when she was just an Egg from the Phantom. They had to let her go to protect Samiya, but she birthed a Phione to carry her legacy. She then left to go back to May after Phione was old to look after itself.

"Welcome to the Castelia City Contest! I'm Marian, your announcer! So let's meet our judges!" Marian introduced.

"We have Raoul Contesta, Mr. Sukizo, and our city's Nurse Joy!" She announced. "Now that we've met everybody, let's get on with the Contest!"

Ruby came through the entrance, wearing a red dress.

"Introducing our first contestant, Ruby!" Marian announced.

"Shelly, let's wow the crowd!" She shouted, throwing a Poke Ball.

Out came the Sea Otter Pokemon with hearts coming out of her Poke Ball. "Osha!" She chirped.

"She used a Heart Seal!" Dawn observed from the crowd.

"Eevee vee vee vee, eevee eevee veevee!" ("You can do it, Shelly and Ruby!") Coco cheered.

"Ri ri olu!" ("Go for it!") Aura encouraged.

"Piplup pip, piplup plup!" ("You can do it, Shelly!") Little Blue backed up.

"Pichu pi pichu!" "Snivy vy snivy!" "Zangoose zan zan!" ("Let's win the ribbon!") Chuchu, Duchess and Scar cheered.

"Now, use Ice Beam!" Ruby commanded.

Shelly opened her mouth and a light blue ball formed in front of it. She then fired light blue beams from the ball at the ground, forming a big block of ice of the field.

"OK, now use Razor Shell!" She shouted.

Shelly grabbed her scalchop as it started to glow. A light blue aura appeared around it. She swung it once and when she did, the aura stretched and hardened, forming an energy blade. She then slashed the ice block. When she was done, a sculpture of Shelly was in its place, with the Sea Otter Pokemon on top of it.

"Amazing! Judges, what do you have to say?" Marian asked.

"Remarkable! Truly remarkable!" Mr. Sukizo congratulated.

"Astounding!" Raoul said.

"The combination of Ice Beam and Razor Shell was truly fabulous!" Nurse Joy said.

"Let's move on to our next contestant, Dawn!" Marian announced. Dawn came out the entrance, wearing her Wallace Cup dress.

"Pachirisu, spotlight!" Dawn shouted, throwing a Poke Ball.

What came out was a squirrel-like Pokemon with very short arms and legs, white fur that has a faint blueish tint and a light blue stripe which starts from its forehead and goes all the way down to the tip of the tail. A large white tooth grew from out of its mouth. Its eyes were a deep gray. It had a yellow circle on each cheek. She also had red confetti coming out of her Poke Ball.

"Chipa!" She excitedly shouted.

"She used a Party Seal!" May observed.

"Piplup pip piplup!" ("Go get 'em Dawn!") Piplup encouraged.

"Pika pika pika pikachu pikaka!" ("I'm rooting for you Dawn!") Pikachu cheered.

"Pachirisu, use Sweet Kiss!" Dawn commanded.

Pachirisu blew a kiss at the audience, releasing a pink heart at them. The pink heart then burst into little pink hearts and hit the crowd, having hearts in their eyes.

"Now, use Spark!" Dawn shouted.

Pachirisu's cheeks started to spark. Then she released blue electricity from her cheeks, the electricity forming into blue flowers. She then landed gracefully in front of Dawn, showing off a finishing pose.

"How beautiful! Judges, what do you have to say?" Marian asked.

"Remarkable! Extremely remarkable!" Mr. Sukizo complimented.

"Gorgeous!" Raoul congratulated.

"I must say, the combination of Sweet Kiss and Spark was adorable!" Nurse Joy said.

"Now let's move on to our third contestant, the Princess of Hoenn herself, May!" Marian announced. May came through the entrance, wearing her traditional Egyptian-style dress.

"Beautifly, take the stage!" May shouted, throwing a Poke Ball.

What came out was a butterfly-like Pokemon with two pairs of wings, a long and curled black proboscis, large blue eyes, black antennae that extend out of its head, a gray face, underside, four stubby limbs, black wings with large, yellow markings, and other red and blue markings. The rim of the wings had a line of yellow on the edge, and the lower pair of wings has a long, round-tipped extension. She also had pink flowers coming out of her Poke Ball.

"Beautifly!" She chirped.

"She used a Flora Seal!" Ruby observed.

"Beautifly, use Quick Attack!" May commanded.

Beautifly glided across the field while leaving a white trail behind her. After the white trail faded, sparkles was left in its place.

"Now, use Gust!" She shouted.

Beautifly flapped her wings at top speed and constantly moved the sparkles around. After one final Gust, the sparkles suddenly exploded, creating a fireworks display. **(Back in the chatroom - Coco: How did she do that? Me: I have no idea. I just made that up. Back to the Contest!)**

"How beautiful! Judges, what are your thoughts?" Marian asked.

"Remarkable!" Mr. Sukizo announced.

"How creative!" Raoul said. **(Back in the chatroom again - Me: No it wasn't dude. Have you been smoking something or what? Back to the Contest!)**

"Quick Attack and Gust was a great combination!" Nurse Joy complimented.

"Now let's see the results of who gets to advance to the next round!" Marian announced. On the scoreboard, along with 10 other contestants, Ruby, Dawn and May were shown on the screen.

"No way! All of us advanced!" Ruby said.

"We'll take a 15-minute break!" Marian shouted.

In the dressing room to the entrance, Ruby, Dawn and May met up with each other.

"I know all of us will do great. May the best contestant win?" Dawn asked, holding a hand.

"May the best contestant win," Ruby and May said in unison, shaking Dawn's hand.

"In the Semifinals, it's Ruby versus May!" Marian announced.

"Beautifly, take the stage!" May shouted.

The Butterfly Pokemon appeared with the same pink flowers coming out of her Poke Ball.

"Shelly, let's wow the crowd!" Ruby said.

Out came the Sea Otter Pokemon with the same hearts coming out of her Ball. She looked at Beautifly with determined eyes.

"Shelly, use Water Pulse!" Ruby commanded.

Shelly put her hands in front of her body and formed a light blue ball of energy in between them. She then fired it at Beautifly.

"Dodge it!" May shouted.

Beautifly gracefully dodged the Water Pulse and floated in the air.

"Use Aerial Ace!" She said.

Beautifly flied in the air and did a flip while doing it. Then her body became surrounded in white streaks and slammed into Shelly.

"Shelly, use Water Pledge!" Ruby shouted.

Shelly slammed her hand on the ground and caused pillars of water to rush toward Beautifly. When the pillars reached her, they formed a ring of pillars and then merged into one giant water pillar, damaging Beautifly.

"Beautifly, use Psychic!" May commanded.

Beautifly's eyes glowed light blue and fired a light blue beam of energy from her eyes at Shelly. The beam dealt a significant amount of damage to Shelly.

"Shelly, are you OK?" Ruby asked.

Shelly nodded and looked at her with determined eyes.

"OK, then, let's finish off with Ice Fang!" She commanded.

The fangs in Shelly's mouth glowed light blue, grew larger and became covered in ice. She then ran to Beautifly and bit down hard on her, trapping her in ice. In the ice, Beautifly's eyes turned into swirls.

"Beautifly is unable to battle! Oshawott is the winner!" Marian announced.

Shelly ran up to Ruby and jumped up and hugged her.

"We did it, Shelly!" Ruby said, jubilant.

"Osha!" She chirped.

We'll take a 5-minute break!" Marian said.

**5 Minutes Later**

"In the Finals, it's Ruby versus Dawn!" Marian shouted.

"Pachirisu, spotlight!" Dawn shouted.

Out came the EleSquirrel Pokemon with the same red confetti coming out of her Ball.

"Shelly, let's wow the crowd!" Ruby said.

The Sea Otter Pokemon came out with the same pink flowers coming out of her Ball.

"Pachirisu, use Spark!" Dawn commanded.

Blue sparks appeared on her cheeks. She then became surrounded by light blue electricity and ran towards Shelly.

"Dodge it!" Ruby shouted.

Shelly gracefully dodged the Spark and landed on her feet.

"Use Night Slash!" She commanded.

Shelly pulled the scalchop off her chest and it glowed a whitish purple. She then slashed Pachirisu with it.

"Pachirisu, use Super Fang!" Dawn shouted.

Pachirisu's two front teeth glowed white and grew longer. She then hit Shelly with them.

"Shelly, use Hidden Power!" Ruby commanded.

Shelly's body glowed green and formed several green orbs of energy. Then, she fired the orbs at Pachirisu. She struggled to get up after the Night Slash.

"Come on Pachirisu! I know you can do it!" Dawn encouraged.

Enlightened by her Trainer's words, Pachirisu formed a blue orb of electrical energy on the tip of her tail. She then did a front flip and fired it at Shelly, dealing super effective damage.

"Hey, Pachirisu just learned Electro Ball!" Ash recognized.

"Wow, good for you, Pachirisu! Are you ready to win this?" Dawn asked.

"Chipa!" ("Yeah!") Pachirisu replied, signaling yes.

"OK, use Electro Ball one more time!" She commanded.

Pachirisu once again formed a blue orb of electric energy on the tip of her tail. She did a front flip again and fired it at Shelly, smoke forming. When the smoke subsided, Shelly was shown with swirls in her eyes.

"Oshawott is unable to battle! Pachirisu is the winner, which means the winner of the Castelia City Contest is Dawn!" Marian announced.

Dawn picked up Pachirisu and held her high in the air.

"You did it, Pachirisu!" Dawn congratulated.

"Dawn, it is I who awards you the Castelia City Ribbon!" Marian announced, giving Dawn a gold ribbon.

"Thank you!" Dawn replied.

She dressed out of her Contest attire and put on her regular clothes. She then went back to the gang in the hall.

"It was a good fight you put up there," Ruby complimented.

"Oh, don't compliment me; compliment Pachirisu. It learned Electro Ball," Dawn replied.

Pachirisu then blushed and giggled. She then went up to Shelly. "Chipa, pa chipa pa," ("Thanks, I had fun,") She said.

"Oshawott wott wott," ("I did too,") Shelly replied.

"Piplup pip plup piplup," ("Too bad you lost though,") Little Blue said.

"Oshawott, oshawott," ("I know, but I'm fine about that,") Shelly replied.

"Let's get out of here and to the next city, why don't we?" Ash suggested.

"OK. Little Blue, Shelly, return!" Ruby said, returning her Pokemon.

"Pachirisu, you too," Dawn said, returning Pachirisu back to her Poke Ball.

So then the gang went out Castelia City to the next town, waiting what adventures await them.

**Me: Well that was a cool Contest, now was it?**

**Pikachu: Yeah. The only part that I didn't like was that I had to wear a cheerleading outfit. *(Glares at me, while his cheeks spark)***

**Me: *(Worried)* Don't worry! You don't have to do it again.**

**Pikachu: Thank you.**

**Me: *(Whispers to the girls)* Not yet.**

**Pikachu: What was that?**

**Me: Nothing! Anyways, that's it for today! R & R! ;D**


	6. Another Full Battle!

**Whazzup guys? The gang and I are back with more Criminal Protection!**

**Coco: Where there's going to be another battle!**

**Me: Coco! That was supposed to be a surprise! Where did you hear that from?**

**Coco: Pikachu.**

**Me: *(Glares at Pikachu, transforms into Sandshrew, starts using Shadow Ball and starts running after him)* Get back here!**

**Pikachu: *(Still running)* Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Game Freak. Anyways, on with the story!**

**Me: Oh that's it! *(Starts using Flamethrower)***

The gang is still traveling to the next town with Duchess and Snivy out of their Poke Balls, walking with each other. Chuchu was also on Ruby's other shoulder.

"Hold on. I almost forgot!" Ruby suddenly shouted.

"What, Ruby?" Misty asked.

"After the contest, I asked Professor Elm to send a few Pokemon here to meet you guys," Ruby replied, holding a Poke Ball. "OK, Charcoal, let's go!" She shouted.

What came out was a quadruped, pig-like Pokemon that is primarily orange with black and yellow markings, oval eyes, a ruddy pink nose, and a thick stripe of yellow over its snout. The upper portion of its head was black, and its long, pointed ears are positioned closely together on the top of its head. It had short legs with black front feet. A black band covered its lower back and rear. Its curly tail is tipped with a ruddy pink sphere. There was also a red ribbon on its pink sphere.

"Tepig!" She oinked.

"It's a Tepig!" Cilan identified.

"Aww, it's so cute! Can I pick her up?" Misty asked.

"Sure, she wouldn't mind," Ruby replied.

Misty picked up the Fire Pig Pokemon and petted her head. Charcoal cooed and nuzzled into Misty, while wagging her tail happily.

"Aww, she likes you!" Ruby said.

Misty then put Charcoal back on the ground.

"Ash, can you take out Pignite for a sec?" She asked.

"Sure, but why?" Ash asked.

"See, Charcoal here wants to find her brother and I'm wondering if your Pignite may be her brother," Ruby replied.

"OK, then. Pignite, I choose you!" Ash shouted.

Out came the other Fire Pig Pokemon. Charcoal looked at him with hopeful eyes. She then ran up to him with tearful eyes and tackled him to the ground.

"Tepig! Tepig pig pig pig!" ("Brother! I finally found you!") Charcoal said, nuzzling into him.

"Pignite nite pignite nite nite," ("I've been looking for you sis,") Pignite said.

"I guess that's the answer," Ash commented.

"OK then. Dragirl, let's go!" Ruby said, throwing another Poke Ball.

What came out was another Axew, except it had a pink ribbon on its horn.

"Look, another Axew!" Iris observed. Dragirl noticed Axew in Iris' hair.

"Ew, axew axew!" ("Why, hello there!") She greeted cheerfully.

"Axew ew ew ew!" ("Hello to you too!") Axew replied, jumping out of Iris' hair.

"OK you two, let's go," Ruby said.

"Oh great, you're here," A cold voice ran through the air. The group turned around to see Paul behind them.

"Who's this guy?" May asked.

"He was my rival in the Sinnoh region," Ash replied.

"So, who's the new girl?" Paul asked.

"I'm Ruby," She introduced.

"Eevee!" ("Hello!") Coco said.

Paul then looked at Coco, Chuchu and Duchess.

"Pathetic," Was his response.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Ruby asked, getting irritated.

"Your Pokemon. They look weak and pathetic," Paul replied.

Duchess then wailed, creating tears and crying on her sister's shoulder. Chuchu also wailed into Ruby's shoulder.

"Hey! Thanks a lot, you made two little ones cry! What do you have to say for yourself?" Ruby asked, now angry.

"I say I don't care," Paul responded.

"That's it! I challenge you to a full battle! Then you'll see what these so-called 'weak' Pokemon can do!" Ruby said, having enough of him.

"Fine," He shrugged.

They went to the battlefield and were about to start.

"Honchkrow, standby for battle!" Paul said, throwing a Poke Ball.

What came out was a crow-like Pokemon with dark-blue feathers, partially red wing undersides, a white and cylindrical stalk with a growth of red feathers on the end for the tail's base, a white and prominent crest of feathers on its chest that resembles a beard or cravat, black feet with four toes, head supported by a short and broad neck, a slightly curved yellow beak, circular eyes with a white cornea and red pupils, dark blue eyelids and a large feather crest on its head that resembles a fedora hat with spikes extending from the back.

"Aura, let's show him what we can do!" Ruby shouted, also throwing a Poke Ball.

The Emanation Pokemon came out with a meditating pose. She sensed Paul's aura and immediately growled at him.

"Honchkrow, use Shadow Ball!" Paul commanded.

Honchkrow opened his beak and created a black and purple ball in front of it. He then fired it at Aura.

"Use Aura Ball to counter it!" Ruby shouted.

Aura put her hands together and formed a small blue in her hands. She then fired it at the Shadow Ball. Both attacks collided and formed a small explosion.

"Use Aerial Ace!" Paul shouted.

Honchkrow's body became surrounded in white streaks and flied down to Aura.

"Catch it, then use Force Palm!" Ruby commanded.

Once Honchkrow was close to Aura, she grabbed him and put her palm on his wing. She then fired a huge yellow blast from her paw on it. Honchkrow then weakly flew in the air.

"Use Night Slash!" Paul said.

Honchkrow's wing glowed light purple and flied down to Aura.

"Use Ice Punch to finish!" Ruby shouted.

When Honchkrow was close to striking her, Aura pulled back one of her fists that were surrounded by swirling energy which changed from white to light blue. She then punched Honchkrow, freezing him. In the ice, his eyes were now swirls.

Paul then returned Honchkrow to his ball. "Pathetic," He commented.

_'What kind of Trainer is this boy?'_ Ruby thought.

"Electivire, standby for battle!" Paul said.

What came out was a humanoid-like Pokemon with yellow fur with black stripes, red eyes, a black spot on its forehead, a pair of antenna with bulbous tips, a pattern on its back that resembled an electrical outlet, spiky and ruffled fur on its cheeks and shoulders, two black tails with red tips, black feet with three clawed toes and five black fingers on each hand.

"Scar, let's go!" Ruby said, throwing another Poke Ball.

The Cat Ferret Pokemon appeared on the battlefield. But when she saw the huge Thunderbolt Pokemon, she panicked and from nods from Ruby, Duchess and Chuchu, she had a face that was ready to battle.

"Use Quick Attack!" She commanded.

Scar ran quickly at Electivire with a white trail of energy behind her.

"Electivire, use ThunderPunch!" Paul shouted.

Electivire's fist was surrounded by yellow electricity with sparks. He then punched Scar, knocking her off track.

"Scar, are you OK?" Ruby asked.

After she shook herself, she gave Ruby a nod as a response.

"OK then, use Dig!" She said.

Scar used her long and black claws to dig underground to Electivire. She then came back up and attacked Electivire.

"Use Brick Break!" Paul commanded.

One of Electivire's forearms became surrounded by white sparks and went to karate chop Scar.

"Dodge it!" Ruby shouted.

Scar barely dodged it and landed gracefully on her feet.

"Use Crush Claw!" She said.

Scar's claws glowed blueish-white with white sparks surrounding it and hit Electivire with it, knocking him to the ground.

"Quick, use Attract!" Ruby shouted.

Scar winked at Electivire and released pink hearts from her eyes that surrounded him. The hearts then shrunk into his body and Electivire had hearts in his eyes.

"Let's finish this with Poison Jab!" She commanded.

Scar's long claws glowed purple and jabbed Electivire with it. Electivire's eyes was then replaced with swirls.

"Pathetic Electivire," Paul muttered, returning him. "Weavile, standby for battle!" He shouted, throwing another Poke Ball.

What came out was a bipedal weasel-like Pokemon with a blueish black body, several feathery areas, a bright red crown and collar made of wide feathers, a single, thinner feather on each ear, two tail feathers, three claws on each paw, a yellow, oval marking in the center of its forehead, red eyes with three eyelashes and four fangs that protruded from its upper jaw.

"Chuchu, I choose you!" Ruby shouted.

The Tiny Mouse Pokemon jumped off of Ruby's shoulder and sparked her cheeks.

"Weavile, use Ice Shard!" Paul commanded.

Weavile raised his hands and formed a glowing light blue block of ice in between them. He then fired it at Chuchu.

"Dodge it, then use Volt Tackle!" Ruby said.

Chuchu barely dodged the Ice Shard and when she landed on her feet, she ran at Weavile. Her body then became surrounded by golden electricity and tackled Weavile.

"Use Metal Claw!" Paul shouted.

Weavile's claws turned into iron and slashed Chuchu with them hard. She then struggled to get up.

"Come on Chuchu! I know you can do it! For all of us!" Ruby encouraged. Scar and Duchess started cheering from the sidelines for their best friend. Encouraged by her Trainer's and best friends' words, she got back up and started to glow blue.

"Whoa, is she...," Ruby said in awe.

"Chuchu's evolving!" Max observed.

Chuchu's body started to grow with her ears and tail also. When the glow subsided, what was left was a Pikachu was a heart-shaped tail.

"Pikachu!" Chuchu said triumphantly.

"Whoa, she's a Pikachu now!" Ruby excitedly said, grabbing her Pokedex. She then scanned Chuchu.

_"Pikachu, the Mouse Pokemon, and the evolved form of Pichu. It raises its tail to check its surroundings. The tail is sometimes struck by lightning in this pose,"_The Pokedex stated. Then her tail started to turn into iron. She then slammed Weavile with it.

"Awesome! She learned Iron Tail!" Ruby said. "And a few other moves, too. Chuchu, do you want to check out your new moves?" She asked, looking on her Pokedex.

"Pika pikachu pika!" ("Do I ever!") Chuchu responded, ready to win.

"OK then. Use Thunderbolt!" Ruby commanded.

Chuchu released a powerful bolt of yellow electricity from her body at Weavile. It managed to hit him and as a result, he got paralyzed.

"Finish it with one of your signature moves: Electric Pledge, let's go!" Ruby shouted.

Chuchu slammed her hand on the ground and created pillars of electricity to rush toward Weavile. When the pillars reached him, they formed a ring of pillars and merged into one giant electric pillar, damaging Weavile. He then fell down with swirls in his eyes.

"Another pathetic one," Paul angrily muttered. "Torterra, standby for battle!" He shouted.

What came out was a bulky quadruped tortoise-like Pokemon with a large shell covering its back, a single oak-like tree and three triangular, stony extensions that resembled mountain peaks on top of the shell, a patch of brown that resembled soil next to the tree, a white rim that surrounded the shell and formed a diamond-shaped continuation on the front, appeared to have a sectioned body with the upper half being green and the lower half brown, a jagged mouth, a dark brown beak at the end of its snout, green-colored lower jaw, two large spikes protruding from its cheeks, small red eyes that are encircled by a black ring and thick legs with four toes on each: three toes on the front and one toe on the heel.

"Charcoal, let's go!" Ruby said, throwing a Poke Ball.

The Fire Pig Pokemon came out and was intimidated a bit by Torterra. She then consoled herself and had a determined face.

"OK, use Flamethrower!" She commanded.

The sphere on the end of Charcoal's tail glowed bright orange and released a powerful stream of red-orange fire from her nostrils at Torterra. Due to his slow speed, Torterra took the hit, dealing super effective damage.

"Use Stone Edge!" Paul shouted.

Two blue rings surrounded Torterra's body. Then the rings glowed white and formed into chunks of gray stones that circled his body. Then his eyes glowed green and fired the stones at Charcoal, also dealing super effective damage.

"Charcoal, are you OK?" Ruby asked.

Charcoal faced her and nodded with a determined face, kind of sensing Paul's aura.

"OK then use Poison Jab!" She shouted.

Charcoal's ears glowed purple and jabbed Torterra with them.

"Use Hyper Beam!" Paul commanded.

Torterra opened his mouth and gathered orange energy, forming an orange ball in front of it. He then fired an orange beam from the ball at Charcoal. She was too slow to notice the Hyper Beam coming straight toward her, so she got hit, dealing a lot of damage to her. She then fell down with swirls in her eyes.

"Charcoal, return. Take a good rest, OK?" Ruby said, returning the Fire Pig Pokemon. "Coco, I choose you!" She yelled. Coco jumped off of her other shoulder and was ready to fight again.

"Coco, use Fire Fang!" Ruby said.

Coco ran towards Torterra and her mouth became covered in red-orange fire and bit Torterra's shell. Torterra cried out in pain.

"Use Crunch!" Paul commanded.

Torterra bit down on Coco using his mouth and she stopped biting Torterra, wailing in pain.

"Quick, use Shadow Ball!" Ruby yelled.

Coco quickly opened her mouth and created a black and purple ball in front of it. She then fired it at Torterra square in the face, making him let go of her.

"Finish it with Dragon Pulse!" She said.

Coco opened her mouth again and formed a turquoise ball of energy in front of it. Then she fired it at Torterra in the face, creating a small explosion. When the smoke faded, Torterra had swirls in his eyes.

"Torterra, return," Paul said. He then formed a very small smile on his face at Torterra's Poke Ball, but it quickly faded in mere seconds. "Magmortar, standby for battle!" Paul yelled, throwing a Poke Ball.

What came out was a large, vaguely red-and-yellow striped humanoid-like Pokemon with an egg-shaped body, pink lips on its dark face, yellow, tubular arms with three claws on each 'hand', small legs with pink thighs, red feet and red shackles around the ankles, a large flame on its head, shoulders and tail, and four pink spikes on its back.

"Duchess, I choose you!" Ruby shouted. The Grass Snake Pokemon walked on the battlefield and was intimidated by the Blast Pokemon. But she was consoled by her best friends and sister. She then stood proudly, ready to take on Magmortar.

"Use Twister!" She commanded.

Duchess turned upside down and created a twister from her body. She then fired it at Magmortar.

"Stop it with Fire Spin!" Paul shouted.

Magmortar released a twister of red-orange fire from its 'hand' and fired it at the Twister. The two attacks collided and created a small explosion.

"Use Poison Tail!" Ruby yelled.

The leaf-shaped part of Duchess' tail glowed purple hit Magmortar with it. He got stunned for a few seconds.

"Quick, use Attract!" She commanded.

Duchess winked at Magmortar and pink hearts came out of her eye. The hearts then surrounded him and and shrunk into his body. Then Magmortar's eyes were replaced by hearts.

"Not again," Paul growled.

"Use Aqua Tail to finish it!" Ruby said.

A stream of water spiraled around Duchess' tail. She then jumped in the air and flipped around, hitting Magmortar with her tail hard. Magmortar's eyes were replaced with swirls.

"Now that's just down right pathetic," Paul commented, returning Magmortar. He then got another Poke Ball and tossed it. "Froslass, standby for battle!" He shouted.

What came out was a humanoid Pokemon with a hollow torso that resembled a kimono, wore a red band around its waist, lacked feet and floated in the air, arms that are connected to the sides of its head, and flare at the wrists, the flared portion had dappled, light blue coloration, hands that consisted of three small fingers, sideways water droplet-shaped head that was topped with two ice crystals that resembled horns, head that had several holes like a mask and crystal blue eyes with yellow sclera.

"Dragirl, let's go!" Ruby shouted.

The Tusk Pokemon walked on the battlefield and saw her opponent. She smiled that she had a tough opponent because of the type disadvantage. She then readied her stance and was ready to battle.

"Use Dragon Claw!" She yelled.

Dragirl's claws on one hand glowed light blue and ran at Froslass.

"Use Ice Beam!" Paul commanded.

A light blue ball formed in front of Froslass' face. She then fired light blue beams from the ball at Dragirl.

"Dodge it!" Ruby said.

Dragirl quickly dodged the Ice Beam and slashed Froslass with her claws.

"Now, use Dragon Rage!" She shouted.

Dragirl opened her mouth and fired a powerful blast of blue and black energy at Froslass into the air. The beam then shaped itself to look like a blue and black dragon and fired it at her. She was too slow to notice the Dragon Rage and when she tried to dodge, the Dragon Rage ended up hitting her.

"Use Ice Shard!" Paul yelled.

Froslass raised her arms above her head and formed a light blue glowing ball of ice in between them. She then tossed the ball at Dragirl.

"Finish it with a Shadow Claw!" Ruby commanded.

One of Dragirl's hands became surrounded by a black aura with a purple outline. The aura then took the form of a claw and she slashed Froslass with it, dealing super effective damage. Froslass' eyes then turned into swirls.

"So, what do you think now?" She said.

Instead of replying, Paul just turned the other way and walked away, saying nothing.

"He is very weird," Ruby commented.

_"You got that right. I sensed a very strange aura from him,"_ Aura said.

Meanwhile Chuchu went to Pikachu and interlocked tails with him. Then they sparked their cheeks and shocked each other as a sign of friendship. She then went to her best friends and celebrated her evolution with them.

"OK let's go," Ruby said, glowing a multicolored aura. She then transformed into a quadruped Pokemon with slender legs, dainty paws, fine, lilac fur, large ears, purple eyes with white pupils, tufts of fur near her eyes, a small, red gem that was embedded in her forehead and a thin, forked tail.

"Espeon!" She said.

"Why did you transform again?" Iris asked.

_"I just like to do it sometimes,"_ Ruby replied. _"Plus, I do it to protect my Pokemon and friends, just in case."_

"Nice thinking," Ash commented.

The gang then continued on to the next town, waiting what adventures await them.

**Me: God, I hate Paul.**

**Pikachu: On the bright side, Chuchu evolved.**

**Me: Well, you got that right. **

**Coco: Are you still ticked about Pikachu telling me what was going to happen?**

**Pikachu: Why'd you have to say that?!**

**Me: Thanks for reminding me. *(Evilly grins at PIkachu)* **

**Pikachu: Help me!**

**Me: Anyway, that's it for today! R & R! ;D**


	7. 3rd Full Battle! Ash vs Trip!

**Whazzup guys? We're back with more Criminal Protection!**

**Pachirisu: Where there's gonna be another battle!**

**Me: Whoa, hold up. Two things: 1. Pachirisu, how'd you get here? and 2. Who told you that?**

**Pachirisu: I'm not saying anything.**

**Me: I'll give you a Poffin.**

**Pachirisu: In that case, 1. I snuck in here. 2. Coco told me.**

**Coco: Oy vey, Pachirisu! Why'd you have to say that?!**

**Pikachu: Welcome to my world.**

**Me: *(Glares at Coco, transforms into Purrloin, runs after her and starts using Night Slash)* Come here! I won't hurt you; my claws will! *(Slashes at her)***

**Coco: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Game Freak. Anyways, on with the story!**

**Me: That's it! *(Starts using DragonBreath)***

The gang still continued their journey (with Ruby still an Espeon). Then they heard a rustling in the nearby trees.

"What was that?" Ash asked.

_"Sounded like rustling trees,"_ Ruby inspected.

_"I told you to stay quiet!"_ A voice said in the trees.

_"Sorry!"_ Another voice apologized. Ruby readied her stance to attack and protect her friends, just in case.

_"OK, that's it! Show yourself!"_ She declared.

Then yelling came from a nearby tree and two figures crashed in front of the group. The first figure was a dark blue small, pudgy dragon-like Pokemon with a big mouth filled with sharp teeth, had no neck, arms that started at the outer edges of its jaws, a red underbelly that covered its abdomen to the bottom to the jaw, two horns that resembled jet or plane engines that each had a light blue stripe in the middle and a single light blue stripe wrapped around its back. The second figure was a serpentine Pokemon with a blue body, white belly, white fin on either side of its head, white bump on its forehead, a large, round, white snout and oval, purple eyes above it.

"It's a Gible and Dratini!" Iris observed.

_"Biter? Ryu? What are you two doing here? And where are your Poke Balls?"_ Ruby asked.

"Wait, these Pokemon are yours?" Ash asked.

_"Yep. Guys, this it Biter and Ryu,"_ Ruby introduced.

_"Hello. My dream's to become as strong as Cynthia's Garchomp!"_ Biter said.

_"I'm Ryu! I want to be a strong Dragonite!"_ Ryu squealed.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you. Um, Ruby, why did you call your Gible 'Biter'?" Ash asked.

_"It's simple; she likes to bite things a lot,"_ Ruby replied. _"Anyway, what are you doing here?"_

_"We missed you, so we wanted to come and find you! With a little help, of course,"_ Ryu replied.

_"What do you mean 'a little help'?"_ Ruby questioned.

Then a little screech echoed in the forest. The group saw a Pokemon flying straight towards them and landed in front of them. The Pokemon was a cross between a large gray and white starling and a hawk with a plumage that was mainly brownish-gray, but with white on its forehead, throat and chest and black on its crest, neck and chest pattern, black tipping on the tail feathers, a stylized 'M' pattern on the center of its chest and a downward-facing, red-tipped crest on its head. It was also holding three Poke Balls in its talons.

"Staraptor!" It cried.

"It's a Staraptor!" Dawn recognized.

_"You flew them over here? Thanks, Raven!"_ Ruby thanked.

"Star, star staraptor," ("Oh, it was nothing,") Raven replied. She then gave the Poke Balls to Ruby. Ruby put them in her bag.

_"OK, you guys can stay, but don't make any trouble," _Ruby said.

_"You won't have to worry about a thing!"_ Biter said, saluting along with Ryu (with Ryu saluting with her tail).

"Hey, would it be OK if I could carry you, Biter? I just love Dragon-type Pokemon and I'd love if I could learn stuff about you," Iris hopefully asked.

_"Yeah! I'd like to help you!"_ Biter replied, jumping into Iris' arms.

"Thanks, Biter!" Iris squealed.

_"Oh, I nearly forgot! Remember when I said that I even had my own Poke Ball?"_ Ruby said.

"Yeah," The group replied.

_"Well, here it is,"_ Ruby said, pulling something out of her bag. She had a Love Ball with 'Me' written in the heart in her mouth.

"It's very cute," May complimented.

_"Thanks! And if you're in a battle, don't be afraid to call me. I'll battle for you,"_ Ruby informed.

"Really? You'd battle with us?" Ash asked.

_"Of course! I love to battle! And I'm able to use any move, but don't call out anything ridiculous like Flamethrower when I'm a Espeon,"_ She replied.

"Oh look, it's the boonies group again," A snooty voice said. The gang turned around and saw Trip behind them.

"Who's this?" Brock asked.

"Trip, Ash's Unova rival," Iris answered.

"Look Ketchum, I want a Full Battle with you to prove I'm stronger," Trip proclaimed.

"If it's a battle you want, you got it!" Ash replied.

Trip and Ash arrived on the battlefield with Poke Ball in hands.

"Tranquill, let's go!" Trip shouted, tossing his first Poke Ball.

What came out was a gray avian Pokemon with lighter gray and black markings, yellow eyes and beak, a dark pink marking above its beak that curved back over the eyes, black tuft of two feathers on its head, a petal-like arrangement of feathers on the nape of its neck, black stripe on each of its light gray, black tipped wings, pink feet with black talons and a long tail feather that is tipped in black.

"Pikachu, I choose you!" Ash yelled. Pikachu jumped off his shoulder and sparked his cheeks. "Use Thunderbolt!" He commanded.

Pikachu released a powerful bolt of yellow electricity from his body at Tranquill.

"Dodge it, then use Aerial Ace!" Trip said.

Tranquill barely dodged the Thunderbolt and dived down at Pikachu. He then flapped his wings once. When he did, he moved so fast that he became a blur and slammed into Pikachu.

"Pikachu, are you OK?" Ash asked. Pikachu shook himself, nodded to Ash and made a determined face at Tranquill.

"OK then, use Volt Tackle!" He yelled.

Pikachu ran at Tranquill. His body became surrounded by golden electricity and quickly tackled Tranquill.

"Use Air Cutter!" Trip commanded.

Tranquill waved his wings in an 'X' like motion and a light blue 'X' shaped energy was released from the tips of his wings at Pikachu.

"Dodge it, then finish up with Electro Ball!" Ash yelled.

When the 'X's neared Pikachu, he quickly dodged them and his body became surrounded in yellow electricity with multiple yellow sparks coming off. All of the electricity condensed at Pikachu's tail and formed into a orange-yellow orb of electricity. He then jumped in the air and did a front flip, throwing the orb of electricity at Tranquill. The Electro Ball managed to hit Tranquill, causing him to fall to the ground with swirls in his eyes.

"Tranquill, return. Lampent, let's go!" Trip shouted, throwing his second Poke Ball.

What came out was lampshade-like Pokemon with a clear, spherical head containing a bluish purple flame and oval, yellow eyes, a black covering on the top of its head, a pointed spike at the bottom and two long, wavy arms with no fingers.

"Oshawott, I choose you!" Ash said, tossing his own second Poke Ball.

Oshawott appeared, actually ready to take on Lampent.

"Use Razor Shell!" He shouted.

Oshawott grabbed the scalchop off his stomach as it started to glow brightly. A light blue aura also appeared around the scalchop and Oshawott swung it once. When he did, the aura around the scalchop stretched and hardened, forming an energy blade. He then slashed Lampent with the super effective attack.

"Use Shadow Ball!" Trip yelled.

Lampent raised his arms above his head and formed a black and purple ball of energy. He lowered it until the ball was in front of him and separated his arms, throwing the Shadow Ball at Oshawott. It hit Oshawott very hard and he struggled to get up.

"Come on, Oshawott!" Ash encoraged.

Oshawott got up after a few seconds, encouraged by his Trainer's words. He then slammed his hand on the ground, creating pillars of water to rush towards Lampent. When the pillars reached Lampent, they formed a ring of pillars and merged into one giant water pillar, damaging Lampent and causing him to have swirls in his eyes.

"Awesome, you learned Water Pledge!" Ash congratulated.

"Oshawott!" Oshawott chirped happily.

"Lampent, return. Conkeldurr, let's go!" Trip shouted, throwing his third Poke Ball.

What came out was a bipedal, primarily sepia-colored, ogre-like Pokemon. Its nose was large and red, with its face also having a prominent brow, a wide mouth, a gray tuft on its chin, dark rings around its eyes and a bulbous feature sticking up from the back of his head. Thick violet bands and tendons adorned its shoulders, chest, back and thighs. It also had concrete pillars in its arms.

"Unfezant, I choose you!" Ash yelled, tossing his third Poke Ball also.

Out came the Proud Pokemon, ready to battle.

"Use Air Cutter!" He commanded.

Unfezant flapped her wings and released a stream of light blue 'X' shaped blades from the tips of her wings at Conkeldurr. Due to his low speed, he was hit with the super effective attack.

"Use Rock Tomb!" Trip shouted.

Conkeldurr put his hands together above himself and silver sparkles formed in between his hands. The sparkles expanded and formed into a silver orb of energy. The orb grew larger until it was much bigger than Conkeldurr's body. Then the glow faded out the orb and formed a large gray boulder with a transparent glow. He then threw the boulder at Unfezant.

"Dodge it, then finish it with a powerful Aerial Ace!" Ash said.

Unfezant gracefully dodged the Rock Tomb and dived down at Conkeldurr. She then flapped her wings once and when she did, she moved so fast that she became a blur and powerfully slammed into Conkeldurr. Conkeldurr fell down with swirls in his eyes.

"Conkeldurr, return! Frillish, let's go!" Trip yelled, throwing another Poke Ball.

What came out was a blue jellyfish-like Pokemon that resembled a prince, had a round head with a crown-like tuft surrounded by a triangular pattern, five smooth tentacle-like appendages, oval eyes with blue sclera, white pupils and red irises with a higher, striat eyelash on each and a wavy collar around its neck.

"Leavanny, I choose you!" Ash shouted, throwing his fourth Poke Ball.

The Nurturing Pokemon came out of his Poke Ball, ready to fight. **(Back in the chatroom - Coco: How ironic. Anyway, back to the battle!)**

"Use Razor Leaf!" He commanded.

Leavanny's antenna became outlined in light green and fired multiple leaves from them at Frillish, dealing super effective damage.

"Use Night Shade!" Trip yelled.

Frillish's eyes started to glow bright pink and his body turned pale purple. He then released multiple crimson rings from his body at Leavanny. When the rings hit Leavanny, his body also became surrounded in pale purple, damaging him.

"Quick, use String-Enhanced Energy Ball!" Ash shouted.

Leavanny released a stream of sticky white string from his mouth at Frillish. The String Shot tied Frillish up. Then on the line, Leavanny opened his mouth and his antenna glowed light green and were surrounded by light green sparkles. A light green orb of energy then formed in front of his mouth and Leavanny fired it at Frillish on the line, dealing super effective damage and creating a small explosion. After the smoke subsided, Frillish was shown with swirls in his eyes.

"Frillish, return. Vanillite, let's go!" Trip shouted, throwing his fifth Poke Ball.

What came out was a ice cream-like Pokemon with heads are covered with something resembling a swirled scoop of vanilla ice cream. Beneath this lies its actual head, which is made of the same icy material as its body. It had dark blue eyes, a dark-blue mouth, and light blue crystals on its cheeks. Its small body was adorned with specks of ice and has stubby arms.

"Pignite, I choose you!" Ash yelled, throwing his fifth Poke Ball also.

The Fire Pig Pokemon came out, confident about this battle.

"OK, finish this already with a Flamethrower!" He said.

Pignite quickly released a powerful stream of fire from his snout at Vanillite, who was petrified when she saw the Flamethrower. As a result from being frozen in fear (no pun intended), she was engulfed in the Flamethrower and had swirls in her eyes.

"Vanillite, return. OK, that's it! Serperior, let's go!" Trip angrily shouted, throwing his last Poke Ball.

What came out was a primarily pale green, serpentine Pokemon. Its face and throat was white, while its back was dark green. Curled, pale green patterns extended into the white portion of its face, and it has narrow red eyes. There are two pointed yellow extensions on the back of its head. There were curly, dark green extensions that spread out from the sides of its lower neck, and form curling pattern lower down the body. It has curved yellow markings around its middle and several palmate leaves on its tail.

_'He's using Serperior. If I use Pikachu, he's going to knock him out in one fell swoop!'_ Ash nervously thought. He then looked at Ruby and she nodded, giving him a look that said, 'Go for it.'

"OK then. Espeon, I choose you!" Ash yelled. Ruby took her backpack off and stepped on the battlefield, happy to battle.

"Eevee, vee vee veevee!" ("Go for it, Ruby!") Coco cheered from the sidelines.

"What's this? A pathetic little Espeon?" Trip tauntingly asked, searching his Pokedex and scanning Ruby. Ruby growled at him when he made that comment.

_ "Espeon, the Sun Pokemon, and one of the evolved forms of Eevee. The tip of its forked tail quivers when it is predicting its opponent's next move,"_ The Pokedex stated.

"OK Espeon, use Psybeam!" Ash commanded.

The red gem on Ruby's forehead shined and she released a multicolored beam from it at Serperior. When the beam was close to striking him, he dodged it at the last minute like it was nothing.

"Use SolarBeam!" Trip shouted.

Serperior opened his mouth and fired a bright gold beam of energy at Ruby.

"Dodge it, then use Shadow Ball!" Ash yelled.

Ruby gracefully dodged the SolarBeam and formed a black and purple ball in front of her mouth. She then fired the ball at Serperior. Once again, he dodged it like it was nothing.

"Use Dragon Tail!" Trip said.

Serperior's tail glowed light blue and tried to hit Ruby with it.

"Dodge it, then use Psychic!"

Ruby gracefully dodged the Dragon Tail and landed on her feet, surprising Serperior. Her eyes then glowed light blue and Serperior became outlined in light blue. She then controlled Serperior by making him repeatedly hit himself with his own tail.

"Use Energy Ball to free yourself!" Trip yelled.

Serperior opened his mouth and formed a light green energy ball in front of it. He then fired it at Ruby, hitting her and causing him to break out of Ruby's Psychic.

"Use Frenzy Plant!" Trip shouted.

Serperior's body became outlined in light green. He then stuck his tail in the ground and made giant roots with spikes on them come out of the ground and strike Ruby multiple times. She was then struggling to get up.

"Use Wrap!" He commanded.

Serperior wrapped his body around Ruby and squeezed her tightly.

"Quick, use Attract!" Ash shouted.

Ruby winked at Serperior and pink hearts came out her eyes. The hearts circled around him and shrunk into his body. When they did, his eyes turned into hearts and released Ruby from Wrap.

"No, Serperior!" Trip screamed.

"Finish it with Dragon Pulse!" Ash shouted.

Ruby opened her mouth and formed a turquoise energy ball in front of it. She then fired it at the infatuated Serperior and knocked him out cold, causing him to have his heart-filled eyes with swirls.

"Serperior, return. Watch it, Ketchum. Soon, I'm going to be stronger than you," Trip declared and left with a huff.

"Ruby, you were awesome out there!" Max complimented.

_"Oh, thanks!"_ Ruby replied, putting her backpack on. She then glowed multicolored again and transformed into a cat-like Pokemon resembling a lion cub or lynx kitten. Her fur was mostly blue, yet there was an arrangement of black fur under her neck like a collar. Her forelegs each had a gold ring around them. She had large, oval ears with gold star-like symbols in them, similar to the star on her tail or a fleur-de-lis.

"She's a Shinx!" Dawn recognized. Ruby then saw her tail, growled at it and tried to chase it. She ended up being dizzy and fell over.

_"Sorry. I guess when I'm a Pokemon, I act like one too,"_ She laughed sheepishly.

The gang continued on to the next town to see what awaits them.

**Me:** **Well, that was swell, wasn't it?**

**Coco: *(With a lump on her head)* Not for me.**

**Me: That wouldn't have happened if you hadn't told Pachirisu about the chapter.**

**Pikachu: *(Laughing)* That's true.**

**Coco: Shut up, Pikachu.**

**Me: Anyway, that's it for today! R & R! ;D**


	8. Gabite's Return

**Whazzup guys? The gang and I are back with more Criminal Protection! Where there is gonna be some *(ahem)* disturbing things...**

**Coco: What do you mean?**

**Me: You'll see.**

**Coco: Please? Tell me now!**

**Me: OK. In this chapter, Pikachu's gonna have his head cut off!**

**Pikachu: WHAT?! **

**Coco: I know you're faking, Ajah. Look, you got Duchess, Chuchu and Scar all scared to death.**

**Duchess: *(Shaking in fear with Chuchu and Scar)* Help us...**

**Me: Sorry, guys. Don't worry, Pikachu. You're not gonna have your head cut off. Instead, it's even more disturbing than that.**

**Pikachu: Oh, thank God.**

**Me: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Game Freak. Anyways, on with the story!**

The gang continued on to the next town but along the way, they stopped for a rest. Everyone was playing with each other (including Ruby, who still a Shinx), with Biter, Ryu and Chuchu having Pachirisu as their one of their new best friends. Aura was meditating when she sensed an unknown aura nearby in the bushes and trees. She quickly followed to the unknown aura. When she reached it, she found a mostly cream-colored Pokemon Egg with a few patches of orange on the top and the bottom in a case.

_"Who would leave an innocent Egg all alone?"_ Aura asked to herself. _"Don't worry, little one. We'll take care of you now,"_ She declared. She then raced back the group.

_"Guys! Look what I found!"_ Aura informed. She then put the Pokemon Egg on the ground for the gang to see.

"A Pokemon Egg?" Brock asked.

"Where did you find it?" May asked.

_"I found it the bushes, all alone. Can we keep it, Ruby? Can we?"_ Aura asked hopefully.

_"Of course. I wouldn't want a Pokemon to be alone,"_ Ruby replied.

"Oh great. You're here," A snobbish voice ran through the forest. The gang turned around and saw Ursula and a Pokemon right beside her. It was dark blue with a red underbelly that covered from the middle of its abdomen to the bottom of its jaw, the rest of its undersides being light blue, appendages that resembled jets or planes, four fins: one on each arm, one on its back and one on its tail, horns that resembled jet or plane engines with a blue stripe in the middle, spikes on its hind limbs, sharp claws on its feet, black sclera and gold colored irises. This was Gabite. Pachirisu immediately growled at her rival.

"Ursula, what are you doing here?" Dawn asked.

"I was just strolling around when I came across you. So I heard you won the Castelia City Contest, eh?" Ursula replied.

"That's right!" Dawn said.

"Are you sure it wasn't just a lucky win?" Ursula taunted.

"Look, I won that Ribbon fair and square," Dawn retaliated.

"Are you sure you didn't bribe the judges into letting you win?" Ursula said.

After that, the girls were in each others' faces and were about to start a fight. **(Not a Pokemon battle!)**

"Look here, settle down. Ursula, would you like to have lunch with us? We were just about to start eating," Cilan suggested.

"I would like that," Ursula replied.

Brock and Cilan made lunch and Pokemon food and called everyone for lunch. **(Ruby can eat Pokemon food and enjoy it when she's a Pokemon.)** However, when Pachirisu, Ryu, Duchess and Chuchu was about to get their food, Gabite stepped in their way.

** (From here, it'll be no Pokespeech since it's just 3 Pokemon talking together.)**

"Hey what's the big idea?" Pachirisu angrily asked.

_"We're trying to get our food,"_ Ryu said.

"You can talk? Well, whatever. Listen Pachirisu, ever since you beat me at the Chocovine Contest, I've been planning revenge against you," Gabite said.

"What is she talking about?" Chuchu and Duchess asked, confused.

"She's talking about when I beat her in the Chocovine Contest a few years ago. Oh yeah? What is it? If you actually have a plan, can you tell me later? I'm hungry here," Pachirisu taunted, trying to get her food.

"Actually, I was hungry too. But for a little electric squirrel," Gabite evilly announced, licking her lips at Pachirisu. "And maybe a little electric mouse, a grass snake and a dragon snake too," She said, looking at Chuchu, Duchess and Ryu with hungry eyes.

Pachirisu, Ryu, Duchess and Chuchu looked at each other, getting the message. They then screamed and ran away **(in Ryu's case, slithered)** from the Cave Pokemon with Gabite running after them.

**(End Non-Pokespeech)**

Meanwhile, Biter was eating her Pokemon food when she was about to tell Ryu something, but she noticed that she was missing. She also noticed that Pachirisu, Chuchu and Gabite were gone, too. Snivy was also eating her food when she noticed her little sister was missing. They then went up to Ruby.

_"Ruby, something happened to Ryu, Duchess and Chuchu! They're missing!"_ Biter warned Ruby quietly.

"Duchess is missing, too," Snivy announced.

_"Really? Pachirisu's gone too! And Gabite! We have to tell the others,"_ Ruby said quietly. She then went to the front of the table.

_"Guys! Chuchu, Ryu, Duchess, Pachirisu and Gabite are missing!"_ She announced. The gang was shocked.

"Really? Where are they?" Ash asked.

_"I don't know. Biter just told me,"_ Ruby replied. Ursula was baffled at the Flash Pokemon.

"Wait, you can talk?!" She said, astounded.

_"Now's not the time to goggle. We have to find them!"_ Ruby said. _"Biter, where did you say they were?"_ She asked.

_"I think they went this way!"_ Biter replied, pointing south. She then ran towards that direction.

_"Come on!"_ Ruby said, following Biter with Snivy following her. The gang got up and followed the three Pokemon **(in Ruby's case, human-transformed Pokemon).**

_"I'm worried, Ruby. I hope Ryu, Pachirisu and Chuchu are OK,"_ Biter wondered.

"I hope Duchess is OK, too," Snivy hoped.

_"Don't worry. They got each other,"_ Ruby reassured.

Meanwhile, Chuchu, Pachirisu and Ryu were still running away from Gabite. But they outran her and hid in a small bush.

**(Non-Pokespeech)**

"Why does she want to eat us?" Pachirisu asked quietly.

_"I guess she's still ticked off about the Chocovine Contest,"_ Ryu thought.

"I'm too young to be eaten!" Chuchu and Duchess whimpered.

_"Don't worry. None of us will be eaten. I hope,"_ Ryu said.

Then they heard Gabite's footsteps. They immediately shut up and waited for her to go away. But a red-orange fireball was coming their way when Pachirisu peeked through a little hole.

"She found us! Run!" Pachirisu warned.

They ran out the bush as the Dragon Rage destroyed it. Then Gabite was coming their way.

"Come out, come out where ever you are," Gabite evilly announced. She then saw rustling in the trees. She smirked and her claw glowed light blue. Gabite then struck the tree multiple times and Ryu, Pachirisu, Chuchu and Duchess fell out of the tree, screaming. They then ran away again, but they reached a dead end.

"Oh no! We're trapped!" Pachirisu said.

Then they heard a malicious laugh right behind them and saw Gabite herself, licking her lips in hunger and revenge. She then walked closer and closer to the terrified group. The group were hugging each other for dear life, cowering in fear.

"Finally, I will have my revenge. Which one shall I take first?" Gabite said. She then looked at Duchess and smiled evilly.

"You'll do," She said maliciously, picking Duchess up with her claw. Duchess squirmed in her claw, but she couldn't escape. She then held the Grass Snake Pokemon over her mouth and prepared to drop her in. But when she was about to bite Duchess' head off, two vines came out of nowhere and grabbed Duchess out of Gabite's claw.

"What?!" Gabite growled. The group saw Snivy and her vines wrapped around Duchess. She then let Duchess go. Immediately, Duchess cried on Snivy's shoulder.

"I missed you, sister!" She said, still crying into Snivy's shoulder.

"It's OK. You're safe now," Snivy replied, patting Duchess' back. "How dare you attack my sister!" She growled.

"Well if I can't have her, then I'll have the electric mouse," Gabite said, cornering Chuchu. She then laughed evilly while Chuchu was still shivering in fear. Then out of nowhere, a light blue beam of air hit Gabite on the back as she turned to the Pokemon who fired the DragonBreath. She saw Ryu, glaring at her.

_"Leave my friends alone!"_ Ryu said bravely.

"Oh, what? Do you think you're going to stop me?" Gabite said, walking closer to Ryu. Then Pachirisu, Duchess and Snivy appeared, defending her.

"If you want her, you're gonna have to get through all of us," Pachirisu declared.

"Gladly," Gabite replied, licking her lips hungrily. She advanced towards the group, who was still cowering in fear. Chuchu hid in some bushes and gasped when she witnessed the Cave Pokemon heading towards the group to devour Chuchu's friends. Not wanting to see this any longer, she jumped out of the bushes, turning the group's attention toward her.

"Hey, Gabite! You want some of this?!" Chuchu yelled. Then her tail glowed light blue and hit Gabite with it, knocking Gabite down to the ground and surprising everyone.

"She learned Dragon Tail to save us!" Duchess observed. Gabite recovered and glared daggers at the Mouse Pokemon.

"Very impressive. But, I'm afraid you won't be seeing another day. Dragon Claw!" Gabite declared, her claws glowing light blue and running up to Chuchu to slash her.

"Iron Tail!" Chuchu yelled, her tail turning into iron and countering Gabite's Dragon Claw. Unfortunately, Gabite's Dragon Claw was stronger, so it sent Chuchu flying back and causing her to hit a tree. When Chuchu fell down and was trying to recover, she saw Gabite's shoulder casting over her.

"I've had enough of this. Time to end this once and for all," Gabite declared, picking Chuchu up with her claw. Chuchu was too weak to resist and thought she was doomed. Just when Gabite was about to drop her in her mouth, an orb of light green energy hit Gabite on the claw, letting Chuchu go and escape. Gabite angrily growled and turned her back to see who did the Energy Ball and saw Biter and Ruby, glaring daggers.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Ruby said, furious.

"What does it look like? I'm having my lunch," Gabite replied, licking her lips. She then walked towards Ruby. "In fact, you're about to be on the menu as well," She acknowledged.

Ruby gasped and quickly motioned her Pokemon and friends to run. They obeyed and quickly ran away from the Cave Pokemon to their Trainers while she was on their trail.

**(End Non-Pokespeech)**

With the gang, they were calling for their Pokemon when they heard screaming. They then saw the group running towards them with Pachirisu jumping into Dawn's arms and Snivy jumping into Ash's. Ruby's Pokemon hid behind her while she defended them. Gabite finally appeared and most of the Pokemon **(mainly Ruby's Pokemon)** were jumping out of their skin, trying get away from her. Ruby was shaking also. Ash finally noticed his friend's weird behavior.

"What's wrong, Ruby?" He asked.

_"It's Gabite! She tried to eat us!"_ Ruby said, terrified. Out of fear, she climbed on Ash's other shoulder while her Pokemon were behind Ash.

"What? She wouldn't do that! Right, Gabite?" Ursula said. Gabite gave the puppy dog routine and was comforted by Ursula. **(You know, the 'I'm so evil but I'm not when you're around' routine?)** "Come on, Gabite. Let's go," Ursula said, leaving. Before she left however, Gabite looked at Pachirisu, Snivy, Duchess, Ruby, Biter and Ryu and licked her lips again, giving her the 'I'm coming back for you' look. All of them were terrified and nearly peed themselves after that.

_"I'm so scared now,"_ Ruby remarked.

"It's OK; we got your back now, OK?" Ash said.

_"We do too!"_ Ryu and Biter said in unison.

_"Oh thanks guys,"_ Ruby thanked, feeling safer.

So the gang continued on to the next town to see what journeys awaits them.

**Me: Well, that was cryptic, now was it? **

**Pikachu: Yes, yes it was.**

**Coco: Where do you even get this stuff?**

**Me: I dunno. It just comes to mind. *(To Chuchu, Duchess and Scar)* Hey, are you guys OK?**

**C, D and S: *(Terrified)* Can we get a bottle and go to our crib, please?**

**Me: Oh crap. I scared them too much. Sure, I get you a bottle.**

**C, D and S: *(Quietly)* Thank you.**

**Me: Anyways, that's it for today! R & R! ;D**


	9. Legendary Trouble

**Whazzup guys? The group and I are back with more Criminal Protection!**

**Chuchu: There's not gonna be anything scary again, is there?**

**Me: No it's OK. I not gonna scare you guys again. But there is gonna be a surprise.**

**Coco & Pikachu: What is it?**

**Me: I'm not gonna tell you.**

**Coco: Can you at least tell me?**

**Me: Shut it or I'll Thunderbolt you to oblivion.**

**Coco: *(Grumbles)* Fine.**

**Me: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Game Freak. Anyway, on with the story!**

The gang continued on to the next city (with Ruby in her regular form). Aura was still holding the Egg with a smile on her face. Then the egg started to glow.

_"Guys! The egg's hatching!"_ She excitedly called.

The gang happily surrounded the Egg as it started to glow intensely. When the glow subsided, what was left was a small, rodent-like Pokemon with large, pointed ears that are V-shaped, large, blue eyes, round head that was comparatively large for its small body, cream-colored with the tips of its ears, crest and extremities orange and bulbous arms and legs that were rounded to make a sort of 'cuff' before ending with small-fingered hands and two-toed feet. Its vision was fuzzy at first but when it opened its eyes, it looked at Aura and quickly hugged her, nuzzling into her fur.

"It's a Victini!" Cilan observed.

"What's that?" May asked.

"It's a Legendary Pokemon from Unova," Ash replied. Meanwhile, Ruby was in awe at the sight of her new Pokemon.

"I gotta check this out!" She exclaimed, scanning Victini with her Pokedex.

_"Victini, the Victory Pokemon. When it shares the infinite energy it creates, that being's entire body will be overflowing with power,"_ The Pokedex stated.

"That's awesome! Hello, Victini. I'm Ruby," She introduced. But when she was reaching her hand towards Victini, it hid behind Aura with fear.

"Don't be scared. I'm your Trainer and most importantly, I'm your friend," Ruby comforted.

Victini now got the idea that this strange person was not going to attack it. It then came from behind Aura and happily hugged her.

"See, I'm not going to hurt you," She comforted again.

Aura smiled and was about to walk away when Victini saw her. It jumped out of Ruby's hands and followed Aura. Aura saw the Victory Pokemon behind her and realized why it was acting like this.

_"Oh man, I just noticed. I'm a mother,"_ She realized.

"How do you know that already?" Max asked.

"See, when a Pokemon hatches, it sees the first person it sees as its mother," Brock explained.

_"And since I was the first thing Victini saw, I'm techincally her 'mother',"_ Aura continued.

"Wait. Did you say 'her'?" Ruby noticed.

_"Yeah, I did. Why?"_ Aura replied.

"How can you tell it's a female?" Ash asked.

_"I can, for some reason,"_ Aura said.

"Well, I have no problem with that. But how are we going to take care of her?" Ruby thought.

_"I suggest giving her a nickname. You nicknamed the rest of us,"_ Aura suggested.

"Great idea," Ruby considered. She then walked up to Victini and picked her up. "Would you like a nickname, Victini?" She asked.

The Victory Pokemon happily nodded.

"OK then. How about 'Victoria'?" Ruby suggested.

The newly-named Victoria flew around happily at her new nickname.

"Aww, she likes it!" Dawn said.

"Yeah. But we're gonna need a little help with this," Ruby said.

Then a coo echoed through the woods as the group saw another Pokemon heading towards them. It was a bird-like, dragon Pokemon that had an aerodynamic body, glass-like down feathers. The lower half of its body was red with jet-plane wings and fin-like feet. It had a blue triangular marking on its chest. It had white and red arms that was be tucked into its body. The upper-half of its body was white. It had triangular ears and a red face with a white pentagon in the middle. It landed in front of the group, happy to see its Trainer.

"It's a Latias!" Iris observed.

"Hi, Tia! I haven't seen you in so long!" Ruby said, petting her.

"Is this Latias yours?" Brock asked, astonished.

"Yeah. She wanted to join me because apparently, she was looking for someone and hoped that she could find that person with me," Ruby said.

Tia then saw Ash and immediately tackled into him, cooing.

"Is it you, Latias?" Ash asked hopefully.

_"Yes, it's me! I missed you so much, Ash!"_ Tia exclaimed.

"Latias, did you just talk?!" Ash asked, surprised.

_"Yeah. I learned telepathy shortly after you left,"_ Tia confirmed.

"Wait a second. You met Tia before?" Ruby asked, confused.

"Yeah. We met her in Alto Mare. We also met her brother Latios who's unfortunately not here with us now," Misty clarified.

_ "I'm just so glad I found you!"_ Tia said, nuzzling into Ash more.

"So, Ash was the person you were looking for?" Ruby asked. The Eon Pokemon nodded happily.

_"That's not all,"_ Tia said, smiling.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked, very confused.

Tia smiled and her back glowed white. On her back, two figures became visible. One figure was a small, green, bipedal reptilian Pokemon. It had yellow eyes with long, narrow pupils. Its hands and feet each had three digits covered with tiny spikes. Its stomach and throat were red. It also has a line across on its stomach resembling a pouch. It had a large, dark green tail with two separate lobes. It also had a flower in its tail. The other figure was a Pokemon that looked like a cross between a weasel and a sea otter with orange fur and paws, a collar around its neck, had two blue fins on its arms and two tails, appearing to be split up, that resembled a fish's fin, parallel marks on their cheeks, had cream-colored paw pads on both its fore- and hind-feet and one white spot on its back. They both jumped into Ruby's hands, happy to see her.

"You have a Treecko and Buizel, too?" Dawn noticed.

"Yeah. The Treecko is Liz and the Buizel is Buoy. Say hey guys," Ruby introduced.

"Treecko!" ("Hello!") Liz said.

"Bui bui!" ("Hello to you, too!") Buoy said happily.

_"I brought them here because they missed you so much,"_ Tia informed.

"Well guys, say hello to our new team member!" Ruby shouted, throwing her Poke Balls.

Out came Kitty, Missy, Angel, Skull, Mystic, Hydra, Duchess, Chuchu, Scar, Raven, Biter, Ryu, Shelly, Dragirl, Charcoal and Little Blue. They saw the Victory Pokemon and were utterly shocked, but they shook it off and started befriending her.

"You guys too!" Ash shouted, throwing his own Poke Balls. His Pignite, Charizard, Snivy, Oshawott and Leavanny all came out and introduced themselves.

"Us three!" May yelled, tossing her Poke Balls. Out came Glaceon, Blaziken, Skitty, Munchlax and Beautifly, also getting to know Victoria.

"Everyone, let's go!" Max, Brock, Dawn, Iris and Cilan yelled. Grovyle, Kirlia, Electrike, Shuppet, Jirachi and Mightyena came from Max's Poke Balls, Sudowoodo, Chansey, Geodude, Steelix, Croagunk and Vulpix came from Brock's Poke Balls, Buneary, Piplup, Togekiss, Mamoswine, Quilava and Ambipom came from Dawn's Poke Balls, Excadrill, Dragonite and Emolga came from Iris' Poke Balls and Pansage, Crustle and Stunfisk came from Cilan's Poke Balls. They all happily got along with the new arrival. Meanwhile, Chuchu went up to Ruby and tugged on her leg.

"Chuchu, what's up?" Ruby asked.

"Pikachu pikachu pika! Pikachu!" ("I learned a new move! Watch!") Chuchu said excitedly. Her tail glowed light blue and slammed it on a nearby rock, crushing it to pieces.

"Awesome! You learned Dragon Tail? When?" Ruby said, jubilant.

"Pikachu pika pikachu pikachu. Pikachu pika pika. Pikachu pikachu pika chu pika" ("I learned it when we were being hunted down by Gabite. I'm still scared of her. I don't wanna get eaten by Gabite!") Chuchu replied, jumping into Ruby's arms. She then cried on her shoulder in fear.

"Oh, it's OK. Gabite's not here now. You're safe," Ruby comforted the little Pikachu.

"What's wrong with Chuchu?" Iris asked.

"She's still scared about the Gabite ordeal," Ruby replied. "That's it. Cry it all out," She said soothingly.

"Pikachu pika," ("Thanks, Ruby,") Chuchu said, drying her tears. She then jumped out of her arms and joined Duchess and Scar, chasing each other.

"Speaking of which, what happened with Gabite?" Brock asked.

"For some reason, Gabite was trying to eat us. I'm still scared about it," Ruby informed.

"But why?" Dawn asked, shocked that anyone would do such a thing.

"I think it had something to do with your Pachirisu," Ruby said.

"Oh yeah, that's right. I forgot Pachirisu and Ursula's Gabite had a rivalry," Dawn said sheepishly.

"Anyways, let's forget all that now. Let's play!" Ruby announced.

Once again, Mystic, Raven and Hydra raced each other in the sky. Skull, Angel and Missy were also playing with each other. Shelly and Little Blue were practicing their Contest skills. Kitty, Dragirl, Liz and Charcoal were sleeping with each other under a tree. Tia turned invisible and was flying in the sky with Victoria on her back. Aura was still meditating while watching her 'daughter'. Just when things were going all nice and jolly, a mechanical hand grabbed Victoria, Pikachu and Coco and put them in another metal case.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled.

"Coco! Victoria!" Ruby shouted.

Then Team Rocket appeared in their Meowth balloon once again and cackled.

"Sorry, twerps. These Pokemon are ours now," Jessie gloated.

"Plus, once we give this new Victini to da Boss, we'll be rolling in riches!" Meowth said, pulling a lever. The balloon soared and flew away with their Pokemon crying for their Trainers.

"They're getting away!" Iris exclaimed.

"Oh, no they're not," Ruby declared. She then glowed white as her wings appeared. She took after Team Rocket.

"Hey, it's da twerpette!" Meowth informed.

"If she thinks she'll get our Pokemon back, she's surely mistaken. Yamask, let's go!" James yelled, throwing a Poke Ball.

What came out was a shadow-like Pokemon holding a mask that had a face. It had two shadowy, tendril-like arms and large, red eyes. It also had a small tail-like appendage that holds the face.

"Use Shadow Ball!" He commanded.

Yamask put his hands together in front of him and formed a black and purple orb of energy with black static around it in between them. He then fired the orb at Ruby.

"Hidden Power!" Ruby exclaimed, forming a green orb of energy in her hands. She then fired the orb at the Shadow Ball, creating a small explosion. Then her wings glowed light blue. She swung her wings repeatedly and multiple light blue crescent blades came out of them.

"Psycho Cut!" She shouted. When the crescent blades hit the metal case, it destroyed it and the Pokemon fell out of the case. Pikachu landed into Ash's arms, Coco into Ruby's and Victoria into Aura's.

"Coco, you want to fight?" Ruby asked.

"Eevee! Eevee eevee eevee vee vee!" ("Yeah! Let's show 'em what we're made of!") Coco said, climbing on Ruby's head.

"OK! Coco, use Aerial Ace on Yamask!" Ruby commanded.

Coco jumped off of Ruby's head and her body became surrounded by white streaks. She then slammed into Yamask, knocking him out. Coco landed on Ruby's head again.

"Yamask, return!" James said, returning Yamask into his Poke Ball.

"OK! Coco, let's go! Double Aerial Ace!" Ruby yelled.

Coco jumped off of Ruby's head again as Ruby's and her's bodies each became surrounded by white streaks and slammed into Team Rocket's balloon, popping it.

"Well it looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" Team Rocket yelled, becoming a white star in the distance.

Ruby, with Coco on her back, flew back to the group and landed gracefully on the ground. Ruby glowed white again as her wings disappeared and was back to her normal form.

"Is everyone OK?" Ruby asked.

"We're fine. Are you guys OK?" Ash asked, concerned.

"Yeah, we're OK," Ruby replied.

_"So is my little Victoria,"_ Aura said with a smile on her face.

"Everybody, return!" Everyone shouted. Everyone returned their Pokemon except Aura, Victoria, Pikachu, Coco, Piplup and Axew. The gang continued on, awaiting what adventures come to them.

**Coco & Pikachu: *(Have their jaws dropped)* Holy crap... **

**Me: I told you it was a surprise.**

**Pikachu: Yeah, but you didn't say that two Legendary Pokemon were gonna show up! **

**Me: Shut up or I'll Hyper Beam you to oblivion.**

**Pikachu: Make me.**

**Me: *(Turns into Fearow and gives a glare at Pikachu)* **

**Pikachu: On second thought, I'll keep my mouth shut.**

**Me: Well that's it for today! R & R! ;D**


	10. The Visit (Part 1)

**Whazzup guys? The guys and I are back with Criminal Protection! Where we pay a little friend a visit.**

**Pikachu: Who is it?**

**Me: Not gonna tell.**

**Pikachu: Is it Professor Juniper?**

**Me: Nope.**

**Pikachu: Professor Birch?**

**Me: I wish it was him, but no.**

**Pikachu: Is it -**

**Me: One more guess and I'll get Giratina here.**

**Pikachu: *(Nervously)* Now, now, let's not get hasty here. Heh, heh...**

**Me: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Game Freak. Anyways, on with the story!**

The gang continued on to the next town (with Victoria holding Aura's hand). Then Aura got a realization.

_"Hey, Ruby, why don't we visit Professor Elm again? I'd like for the rest of the gang to meet Victoria,"_ Aura suggested.

"That's not a bad idea. Yeah, I'd like to see the gang again. Would you, Coco?" Ruby replied.

"Eevee!" ("Yeah!") Coco shouted.

"How about you guys?" Ruby said.

"Yeah. I'd like to see Professor Elm again," Misty said.

"Plus, I'd also like to see the rest of your Pokemon, too," Ash said.

"So, that's a yes for everyone?" Ruby asked.

"Agreed," Everybody concluded.

"I'll get Kirlia to do it. Kirlia, use Teleport!" Max shouted, throwing a Poke Ball. The Emotion Pokemon appeared before everyone and glowed multicolored. She then became outlined in light blue and disappeared along with the rest of the group. In a matter of seconds, they reappeared in front of Professor Elm's lab.

"Thanks, Kirlia," Max thanked.

"Kirlia," ("No problem,") Kirlia replied.

"I want you guys to meet my mother first," Ruby said. She then started to run to the house next to the lab.

"Ruby, wait!" Cilan shouted before he and the rest of the group ran after her. Then Ruby stopped at the door and knocked on it.

"Hello? Anyone here?" She said. Then at the door, Jade appeared.

"Ruby?" Jade asked.

"Hi, Mama! I missed you so much!" Ruby replied.

"Vee, eeveevee!" ("Hi, Jade!") Coco chirped, jumping into her arms and nuzzling into her.

"Hello, Coco. Nice to see you, too. So, who are your friends?" Jade asked.

"Mom, this is Ash, Brock, Misty, May, Max, Dawn, Ritchie, Iris and Cilan," Ruby introduced respectively.

"Hello to all of you," Jade said cheerfully. "Do they know about your secret?" She asked in Ruby's ear quietly.

"Don't worry. They promised to keep it a secret," Ruby assured her.

"In that case, welcome," Jade said. She then noticed Aura and Victoria.

"Hi, Aura. Who's your friend?" She asked.

_"Actually, she is technically my 'daughter'. We hatched little Victoria from an Egg and I was the first thing she saw,"_ Aura explained.

"Oh, I get it. Hello, little one," Jade said, reaching her hand to Victoria. But once again, Victoria hid behind Aura at the sight of this new stranger. But once she saw that the stranger wasn't attacking her, Victoria floated up to Jade and looked curiously. She then nuzzled into Jade, cooing.

"Aww, she likes you. Anyway, we got here because we wanted to show Victoria to the rest of the gang," Ruby informed.

"Well, that sounds splendid. Go ahead. Professor Elm's probably waiting to see you," Jade said.

"Thanks, Mama. Let's go, guys," Ruby said, heading to the lab. Victoria jumped out of Jade's arms and followed her 'mother'. The gang went inside Professor Elm's lab.

"Hello? Professor Elm?" Ruby called. Then the Professor himself walked in.

"Hello, Ruby. I wasn't expecting you," Elm said.

"Actually, I want you to meet my new Pokemon," Ruby said, picking Victoria up. "Say hello, Victoria," She introduced.

"V-Victini," ("H-Hello,") Victoria chirped, shaking slightly.

"Is that the Legendary Pokemon Victini?" Elm asked astounded.

"Yes it is. See, we hatched her," Ruby explained.

_"With me being her 'mother',"_ Aura backed up.

"Well, can we see how our team is doing?" Ruby asked.

"Of course. Come here," Elm said, directing everyone down the hallway. At the end of the hallway, they saw a bipedal, blue crocodile-like Pokemon with red spines on its back and tail. The spine on its back was larger with additional ridges. Its head was large, with ridges above its eyes. There are two visible teeth on the tip of its upper jaw, and two rows of three teeth on each side of its lower jaw. On its chest is a yellow, somewhat V-shaped pattern that extends to its arms with a line bisecting the pattern. It had five sharp claws and three toes. Its eyes were red and surrounded by a dark blue or black pattern. It was also holding a stick and had a small ribbon on its tail.

"It's a Totodile!" Brock observed.

"Hey, Aqua. How have you been doing?" Ruby said, petting her.

"Totodile!" Aqua chirped. But when she saw the rest of the gang, she grabbed her stick and readied her stance, ready to fight to the end.

"Whoa, hold up! Aqua, these are friends of mine," Ruby explained.

Aqua skeptically looked at the gang. But after she noticed that they weren't attacking her, she dropped her stick, acknowledging that the group were not enemies. She saw Victoria and nearly passed out at the sight of her. Aqua looked at Ruby, expecting some answers.

"I know what you're thinking. We hatched little Victoria from an Egg. We wanted you guys to meet her," Ruby explained.

_"Don't forget that I'm her 'mother',"_ Aura said.

"Toto totodile," ("No problem,") Aqua said, directing the group to a garden.

"Thanks, Aqua. Come on out everyone!" Ruby shouted, throwing her Poke Balls.

Out came Kitty, Skull, Missy, Angel, Little Blue, Shelly, Duchess, Scar, Chuchu, Mystic, Hydra, Tia, Raven, Liz, Buoy, Charcoal, Biter, Ryu and Dragirl. They were happy to be back at Professor Elm's lab. Then the group heard a earthquake. They saw a cloud of dust racing towards them.

"What's that?" May asked fearfully.

"It's all of my Pokemon!" Ruby answered.

"Those are all of yours?" Ash asked astonished.

"Yeah. Hey guys, I'm right here!" Ruby said, waving her arms.

The cloud of dust faded away and the group saw a huge Pokemon. The first Pokemon was a Torterra with a flower on its shell.

"Or one of them. Hey Terra. How's the garden been doing?" Ruby asked, petting the Continent Pokemon.

"Terra," ("Great,") She replied, purring at Ruby's petting.

Then Iris felt something rubbing her leg. She saw a bipedal, blue, reptilian Pokemon that vaguely resembled a Pachycephalosaurus. It possessed a large, round snout, triangular eyes, yellow, circular ears similar to reptiles, and a yellow lower jaw with two teeth protruding upwards. Three thick, gray ridges covered the top of its head, and continue downwards to cover its neck as well. There was a triangular patch of yellow on its underside. It had stubby, digit-less arms and short legs with two toes on each foot.

"It's a Bagon!" Iris observed.

"Apparently, Hope likes you. Maybe because you're a Dragon-type Trainer," Ruby said. She then also felt something hugging her leg. She saw two Pokemon. The first Pokemon was an orange, bipedal, reptilian creature. It had two small fangs visible on its upper and lower jaws and blue eyes. It had a cream-colored underside and an expansive cream marking on the soles of its feet. Its arms and legs were short, and it has four fingers and three clawed toes. A flame burned on the tip of its tail. There was also a pink ribbon on the middle of its tail. The second Pokemon was a small, bipedal Pokemon with bluish fur on top of its body, and a milky color on the underside. It seemed to be a composite of features from the echidna and the shrew. The echidna features are the flames from its back, while its general body shape is shrew-like. Its eyes were closed and it had a long, thin snout. It lacked claws on its forelimbs, but had a single claw on each hind foot. It had four red spots on its back.

"Charmander!" "Cyndaquil!" They chirped.

"Hey Cinder! Hey Cindi!" Ruby said, picking them up.

"Aww, they look cute together!" May complimented.

"Thanks!" Ruby replied. She then put the Flame and Fire Mouse Pokemon down and saw a small, quadruped Pokemon with green or bluish green skin and dark patches. Its thick legs each ended with three sharp claws. Its eyes had red irises, while the sclera and pupils were white. It had a bulb on its back. On the bulb was a flower.

"Bulbasaur!" It chirped.

"Hi, Rose! How's my little Bulbasaur doing?" Ruby asked, petting the Seed Pokemon. Rose cooed as a response.

_"Ruby!"_ A feminine voice shouted happily.

Then Ruby saw two Pokemon running toward her. The first one was a quadruped, mammalian Pokemon with a dark blue to gray body covered in white fur. It had a ruff around its neck and chest and a tuft on the top of its head adorned with a single blue-black oval. It had a feline face with almond-shaped, red eyes, a scythe-like tail, and a sickle-shaped horn on the side of its head. Its broad feet had three claws each, and spikes protruded from the heels of its hind legs and the elbows of its front legs. The second one was a bipedal mushroom and kangaroo-like Pokemon with short arms. It had a mushroom-like green cap on its head with visible gills and a round, berry or oak gall-like growth on both sides. Its head, neck, and tail were tan. Its mouth was beak-like, and there was a petal-like arrangement of extensions from its shoulders. Its chest and lower body was green, and its feet and hands had two red claws each. At the end of its tail, there were seed clusters. They hugged Ruby excitedly.

"It's a Absol and Breloom!" Max observed.

"Scythe! Kinosa!" Ruby said, also hugging them. But when Scythe saw the group, she growled and her namesake glowed white, preparing to attack. Ruby noticed it and immediately stepped in front of the Disaster Pokemon.

"Scythe, stop it! These are my friends. They mean us no harm," She informed.

Scythe also looked at the group skeptically and stopped preparing her Razor Wind attack.

_"Sorry about that. I didn't know that you were friendly. It's been a while ever since I seen a friendly face,"_ Scythe informed.

"It's OK. I'm not complaining, but why do some of your Pokemon act like that?" May asked.

"See, Aqua, Scythe and Kinosa protect the place from any harm. And it's been a while ever since they seen a friendly face like you guys," Ruby explained. "Hey, where's the lake?" She asked, looking around. She then saw a large lake near a tree.

"There it is. Come on guys!" She said, running to the lake. The group followed her and at the lake were two Pokemon: one in the lake and one out of it. The figure that was in the lake was a large, blue fish-like Pokemon with a pair of small blue fins. It had a yellow 'mask' over its red eyes. The tip of the bottom of its tail was also colored yellow. Its yellow orbs came from a modification of its dorsal fin. The figure outside of the lake was a small amphibious quadruped Pokemon. It had a blue body with a light-blue underside. It had a large head with a blue fin on top, and a light-blue tail fin. It had black, beady eyes and orange, star-shaped gills on its cheeks. It also had a pink ribbon on its tail.

"That's Star and Seashell," Ruby introduced. She then saw a tree near the lake. Under the tree were four Pokemon sleeping. The first figure was a small, quadruped, fox-like Pokemon. It had a red-brown pelt, brown, pupil-less eyes, large, pointed ears with dark brown insides, and six orange tails with curled tips. It also had curled locks of orange fur with bangs on top of its head. It had a cream underbelly, and brown feet with lighter brown paw pads. The second figure was a furry, gray chinchilla-like Pokemon with scruffs of fur on its head and neck. It had large ears on the sides of its head with red insides partly covered by tufts of fur. It had large, brown eyes and a small, dot-like nose. Its limbs were somewhat rounded and small, and its tail was long and particularly furry. The third figure was a purple, serpentine Pokemon. Its eyes, underbelly, stripe, and rattle were yellow. It had three pairs of black lines encircling its body, as well as another line that connected each slitted eye and curves toward its nose. Its large mouth had a round, pink tongue and no visible teeth. The last figure was a large, red dragonfly-like Pokemon. Compared to its long, thin abdomen, its thorax was short and wide. It had three pairs of two-toed legs and two pairs of wings with red bands on them. A bright green mask marking covered most of its face, and it had two spikes on top of its head. The end of its tail had two flat extensions from the sides and two gray spikes in the center.

"It's a Vulpix, Minccino, Ekans and Yanma," Ash observed.

"Shh! They're sleeping!" Ruby informed quietly.

"Sorry," Ash apologized.

Then all of a sudden, a Pokemon appeared behind Iris. It was another Yamask and it eerily wailed behind her, making Iris nearly jumping out of her skin.

"It's another Yamask!" Cilan identified.

"Yamimasu, quit doing that!" Ruby ordered. "Sorry. She and her little buddies like to scare people like that. Speaking of which, where is Candle and Volt, Yamimasu?" She asked.

In a matter of seconds, two Pokemon appeared beside the Spirit Pokemon. The first one was a small, candle-like Pokemon with a purple flame atop its head. Its body and two stubby arms were made of primarily of white wax. The folded, melted wax laid over its right eye, and left only the bright yellow left eye visible. It had a small smile under a protruding upper lip. The second Pokemon had a body of plasma and was shaped like a lightning rod. There was a whitish blue aura of electricity around it that formed lightning bolt-shaped arms. It had teeth, and its unique, blue eyes have a dividing line across them.

"It's a Litwick and Rotom!" Dawn identified.

"These three are mostly the troublemakers," Ruby introduced. "OK, two more Pokemon to meet and that's it," She said.

Then in a matter of seconds, a Pokemon tackled her to the ground, nuzzling into her. It was another Shinx with a blue ribbon on the star part of its tail.

"I'm happy to see you too, Sparx," Ruby said, petting the Flash Pokemon. "Have you seen Beacon?" She asked.

Sparx nodded and ran north. The gang followed her and saw a yellow, bipedal Pokemon with a white belly. It had conical ears with black stripes and a red orb on its forehead. Its long neck had several black rings around it near the base. Its stubby arms resembled flippers and each foot had a single white nail. It had a long, black-striped tail with a red orb at the tip. It was also sniffing some flowers.

"It's an Ampharos!" Misty recognized.

"That's Beacon. She loves plant life in any way," Ruby explained. "Now you've met all my Pokemon," She said.

"They're great!" Ash complimented.

"And cute too," May backed up.

"Thanks, guys," Ruby thanked.

Unknown to them, a strange figure stood behind the whole garden and lab. It saw Little Blue and smirked.

"I found you now, Piplup. And you're not getting away this time," A male voice declared.

**Me: Holy crap! Who was that?!**

**Pikachu: More importantly, why is he going after Little Blue?**

**Coco: I dunno, but probably because she did something wrong to him.**

**Little Blue: Did not!**

**Me: Great, now how did you get here?**

**Little Blue: Once I heard that voice, I ran in here.**

**Shelly: So did I.**

**Me: Good grief. OK, you can stay, but only for the next chapter.**

**Little Blue & Shelly: Works for us.**

**Me: Anyways, that's it for today! R & R! ;D**


	11. The Visit (Part 2)

**Whazzup guys? The gang and I are back with more Criminal Protection! Where, once again, something *(ahem)* disturbing happens...**

**Coco: Is it gonna be a recreation of Chapter 8?**

**Me: You have to find out.**

**Duchess: In that case, can we go to our crib?**

**Me: Sorry, but no.**

**Scar: Dang it.**

**Me: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Game Freak. Anyways, on with the story!**

_**Where we last went off...**_

_"I found you now, Piplup. And you're not getting away this time," A male voice declared.  
_

The voice stepped out of the shadows to reveal a 14-year old boy. He then pulled out a Poke Ball and threw it in the air. What came out was a lion-like Pokemon. It had three gold-colored rings on the backs of its legs, and had eyes with golden pupils and irises and red scleras. It had a blue body partly covered with a spiky black mane from its head to its front legs and parts of its back legs. It had a long, thin black tail with a gold four-pointed star shape on the tip. It sniffed the air and smiled deviously.

"Go get it, Luxray," The boy instructed.

The Gleam Eyes Pokemon swiftly went inside the lab, hoping to find his target.

Meanwhile, Aqua was still guarding the garden when she heard footsteps. She immediately grabbed her stick and prepared to fight. She then saw the Luxray heading towards her.

**(Non-Pokespeech)**

"Stop! What are you doing here?" Aqua asked.

"I'm here for your little friend, the Piplup," Luxray replied. "I have business to take care of with her," He said, licking his lips.

Aqua got the sign that the Gleam Eyes Pokemon was trying to devour her friend. She held her stick tightly.

"If you want her, you're gonna have to fight me!" Aqua declared.

"So be it," Luxray replied. He then released a powerful bolt of electricity from his body at Aqua. "Thunderbolt!" He shouted.

Aqua dodged the Thunderbolt and put her hands together, forming a light blue orb of energy in front of it. She then fired it at Luxray. "Focus Blast!" She shouted.

Luckily, the Focus Blast managed to hit the Gleam Eyes Pokemon, but he shook it off quickly.

"That's it! Double Team!" Luxray shouted. Then his body flashed white and created multiple copies of himself. Aqua was confused about who was the real Luxray. She was just about to Ice Beam them all, when all of the copies tackled into her hard and left her struggling to get up. His copies then faded as he entered the garden, smirking at Big Jaw Pokemon.

"Now where is that Piplup?" He wondered to himself. As if on cue, Luxray spotted the Penguin Pokemon and licked his lips. She was sleeping peacefully until Luxray walked up to her and trapped her in his paw. Startled, Little Blue woke up and saw the hungry Luxray. Immediately, she tried to squirm out to no avail.

"Luxray?! What are you doing here? I thought I lost you!" Little Blue asked fearfully.

"We found you. And now I'm going to get to get my treat," He replied evilly.

"Help!" Little Blue screamed. She squirmed desperately to get out of Luxray's grip. "Please, someone help!"

"That will get you nowhere," Luxray informed. Then, he was about to devour the poor Penguin Pokemon when a blue ball of energy hit Luxray in the back, making release his grip on Little Blue and letting her escape. He then growled and turned to see who fired the Water Pulse. He saw the Sea Otter Pokemon herself, with her scalchop in hand.

"Leave my best friend alone!" Shelly said bravely.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Luxray said, turning his attention to the Sea Otter. He walked up to her when she opened her mouth and formed a light blue ball in front of it. She then fired light blue beams from the ball at the Gleam Eyes Pokemon, trapping him in ice. "Ice Beam!" Shelly shouted.

"Thanks, Shelly," Little Blue said. "Come on! We have to tell Ruby about this crisis!" She said, running towards Ruby's direction with Shelly following her.

**(End Non-Pokespeech)**

They soon saw Ruby still chatting with the gang. Little Blue hugged Ruby's leg in tears.

"Piplup! Piplup!" ("Ruby! Ruby!") Little Blue cried.

"Oh man. What's wrong, Little Blue?" Ruby asked, picking Little Blue up.

"Pip piplup!" ("He's back!") The Penguin Pokemon sobbed.

"Who is?" Ruby asked confused.

"What's she talking about?" Iris asked.

"She's talking about someone coming back. I'm clueless about that," Ruby informed.

Missy saw Little Blue in Ruby's arms sobbing and stepped in.

_"What's going on?"_ She asked.

"Little Blue said that someone was coming for her," Ruby explained.

Missy gasped and said, _"I know who she's talking about! She told me about the person while we were eating lunch the other day!"_

"Who was she talking about?" Ash wondered.

_"Well, it's kind of a long story, but here goes. See, Little Blue used to have another Trainer before you, Ruby. But, he only cared about winning battles and not his Pokemon. When Little Blue was with him, she lost nearly every battle. So, he said that if she lost another battle, he would..."_ Missy said.

"He would what?" May asked.

_"He would feed her to his Luxray,"_ She concluded, whimpering in fear.

"Why would he do such a thing?!" Ruby asked fearfully and angrily.

_"He didn't want a weak Pokemon. Unfortunately, in Little Blue's last battle, she lost. He was about to feed her to Luxray when she escaped and ran into you,"_ Missy concluded.

"Is that why you're shy all the time?" Ruby wondered. Little Blue nodded, still nuzzling into Ruby's chest for protection. "Don't worry. We'll drive him off for good," She comforted, hugging the Penguin Pokemon.

_"So where is he?"_ Missy asked.

"Piplup piplup, pip pip piplup piplup piplup," ("When we saw Luxray, we froze him with an Ice Beam,") Little Blue informed, pointing east to a block of ice. But to the group's surprise, there was no block of ice in sight. "Pip pip! Pip piplup!" ("Oh no! He escaped!") She gasped, jumping out of Ruby's arms.

Then all of a sudden, a scream echoed throughout the garden. The gang ran towards the scream and saw Duchess by the tree being cornered by the Luxray, cowering in fear.

"Snivy snivy!" ("Help me!") Duchess screamed.

Just when Coco was about to attack the Luxray, one of Ash's Poke Balls shook and released Snivy. She then grabbed her sister with her Vine Whip to pull her out of harm. Immediately, she once again hugged Snivy in fear. Luxray turned to see Snivy and was about to attack her when he saw Little Blue. He smiled evilly and chased after her.

"Coco, stop him!" Ruby ordered.

Coco hopped off of Ruby's shoulder and chased after the duo. When they went near the lake, Little Blue jumped in to escape. Luxray growled and decided to go after somebody else. He saw Victoria and walked up to her, smiling deviously. She saw the stranger and tried to escape, but Luxray trapped her in his paw. He licked his lips hungrily and was about to put the Victory Pokemon in his mouth.

_"Get away from my daughter!"_ Aura shouted, forming a small blue ball of energy in her hands. She then fired it at Luxray. _"Aura Ball!"_ She yelled.

When the Gleam Eyes Pokemon got hit with the Aura Ball, he let go of Victoria. Then he growled and walked up to Aura, cornering her.

**(Non-Pokespeech)**

"I've had too many distractions. Now it's time to end one of them!" Luxray declared. Victoria saw her 'mother' being cornered and on instinct, she charged at Luxray with her body becoming surrounded by an orb of red-yellow fire. She then slammed her body into Luxray.

"Leave my mommy alone!" She shouted.

"Oh, and you think you're gonna stop me?" Luxray said, turning his attention to the Victory Pokemon. Then two Leaf Storms hit the Gleam Eyes Pokemon in the back as well as he turned and saw the Grass Snakes behind him.

"Leaf Blade!" They shouted, their tails glowing light green and slashing the Luxray.

**(End Non-Pokespeech)**

Then they started to glow blue as the group (including Coco, Little Blue and the rest of Ruby's Pokemon) caught up with them.

"Are Duchess and Snivy evolving?" Ash asked in awe.

When the glow subsided, what was left was two slim bipedal Pokemon that was primarily green with a cream underside, and narrow red eyes. They had a yellow V-shaped structure that starts at the chest and extends behind the shoulders. They had short arms and legs and a small crest protruding from the back of their head. Three palmate leaves grew along their back and tail.

"Servine!" They shouted in triumph.

"They're now Servine!" Ash shouted, scanning them in his Pokedex.

_"Servine, the Grass Pokemon, and the evolved form of Snivy. They avoid attacks by sinking into the shadows of thick foliage. They retaliate with masterful whipping techniques,"_ The Pokedex stated.

Then Duchess opened her mouth and formed a light green energy ball in front of her mouth. She then fired it at Luxray, hitting him.

"Hey, Duchess learned Energy Ball!" Ruby observed.

Ash's Servine jumped and spinned on her head with her tail straight up in the air. She then started spinning her body and a large light green, green and dark green tornado with glowing light green leaves inside it appeared around the end of her tail and spun around with it. She then spun around on her side and caught Luxray inside of the tornado. The tornado then floated away with the Gleam Eyes Pokemon in it.

"Servine just learned Leaf Tornado!" Ash identified.

The two sisters gave each other a high five, celebrating in their evolution.

"I think it's about time we go," Ruby decided.

The group left Professor Elm's lab and said goodbye to Ruby's Pokemon. Then they went back to Unova by Max's Kirlia's Teleport. They traveled to the next city awaiting what adventures await them.

**Me: Well, that was cryptic too, now was it?**

**Coco: Yeah it was, but not as scary as Chapter 8. **

**Pikachu: On the bright side, Duchess and Snivy evolved.**

**Me: Yeah. *(To Little Blue & Shelly)* Now you two. I'm not trying to sound harsh but get out.**

**Little Blue & Shelly: Fine. *(Leaves)***

**Me: Anyway, that's it for today! R & R! ;D**


	12. Criminal Trouble

**Whazzup guys? The guys and I are back with more Criminal Protection!**

**Pikachu: Where there's gonna be some trouble: *(Puts on shades)* Double trouble.**

**Coco: Yeah!**

**Me: OK, 3 things wrong with that. 1. Team Rocket in not in this chapter, thank God. 2. Where did you get some shades? And 3. Who told you that? **

**Pikachu: 3 responses. 1. Thank you. 2. I got them from Bed, Bath and Beyond. Don't ask. And 3. Pachirisu told me.**

**Pachirisu: Hey!**

**Me: *(Transforms into Charmander, chases after Pachirisu and starts using Dragon Rage)* Come back here!**

**Coco: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Game Freak. Anyways, on with the story!**

The gang continued on to Nimbasa City **(with Aura and Victoria out of their Poke Balls)**. Suddenly, they heard a rustling in the bushes.

"What was that?" Ruby asked.

"Probably the bushes," Ash responded.

As an instinct, Coco jumped from Ruby's shoulder and readied her stance to fight. She then growled at the bush. Pikachu also jumped from Ash's shoulder and sparked his cheeks. Surprisingly, what came out of the bushes were Cinder, Cindi and Sparx with Cinder holding their Poke Balls. Then they tackled Ruby to the ground.

"Cinder? Cindi? Sparx? What are you doing here?" Ruby asked.

"Charmander char!" ("We missed you!") Cinder said.

"Cyndaquil cynda cynda cyndaquil cyndaquil," ("So we snuck out and got caught in Kirlia's Teleport,") Cindi backed up.

"How did you sneak out? Never mind. All right, you can stay," Ruby submitted.

"Char!" "Cynda!" "Shinx!" ("Yay!") They shouted.

Then the group saw a helicopter and Team Plasma grunts. Along with them was Hunter J herself on her Salamence. The group then hid in the bushes and trees.

"It's Team Plasma!" Cilan identified.

"And Hunter J! What are they doing here?" Ash questioned.

"They're probably looking for me! I have to hide," Ruby said. She then glowed multicolored and transformed into a Zorua with a star-shaped mark on her side.

_"We have to go back,"_ She said.

"Why?" Ash questioned.

_"If they see this star mark on me, they'll know it's me,"_ Ruby replied. _"See, if anyone touches the mark, I revert back to my normal form."_ She explained. She then started to walk back to the direction they came from. Unfortunately, one of the Team Plasma grunts saw the Tricky Fox Pokemon and her star-shaped mark.

"Hey! There she is! Get her!" He shouted.

The Team Plasma grunts ran after her and Ruby also ran away, desperate to escape. She dropped her backpack in the process. Hunter J smiled and Salamence took off after the grunts. Meanwhile, the gang still hid in the bushes and trees, looking at each other in shock.

"Ruby's being chased by Team Plasma! What are we gonna do?" May asked worriedly.

Coco grabbed Ruby's backpack and opened it, grabbing all of the Poke Balls **(except Ruby's Love Ball)** and releasing the Pokemon from within. She quickly gave them the scoop and ran after their Trainer **(with Tia being invisible)**. Coco motioned the group to follow with her tail.

"Ruby's Pokemon are going after them," Misty observed.

"So we should too. Come on!" Ash declared. The group ran after Ruby's Pokemon, who in turn, ran after the criminals. Meanwhile, Ruby ran for her life and was eventually caught in a dead end. She looked fearfully at the criminals. Then, Hunter J came face to face with the Tricky Fox Pokemon and readied her cannon.

"I've got you now. There's nowhere to hide," J declared. Then when she was about to shoot her cannon, all of Ruby's Pokemon stepped in front of her, protecting Ruby.

"Oh, look. More Pokemon for me and my clients," J said. Then the group caught up with the rest and also stepped in front of Ruby.

"Think again, J!" Dawn yelled angrily.

"Great. You little brats is the last thing I need. Back off or suffer the consequences," J warned.

"Not in your dreams!" Ash responded.

"Fine then. Salamence, Hyper Beam!" J commanded.

Salamence opened his mouth and an orange ball appeared in front of it. He then fired a beam of orange energy from his mouth at the group. Mystic countered with her own Hyper Beam and created a small explosion in the process. J growled and saw Victoria hiding behind Aura. She smiled deviously.

"Oh look, a rare Victini. I'll get that instead," She said, readying her cannon.

_"Stay away from my daughter!"_ Aura shouted, throwing an Aura Ball at her. Instead of hitting her, it hit Salamence instead, blinding him temporarily. Aura took this opportunity to escape and grabbed Victoria, running away from them. She then signaled Ruby. _"Come on!"_ She said. Ruby ran after them, trying to escape.

"Oh, no you don't! Seviper, go get them!" One of the grunts said, throwing a Poke Ball.

What came out was a serpentine Pokemon that was mostly black, but had several markings on its body, yellow hexagon markings that run from its head to its tail, small yellow bumps where it touches the ground, various purple scar-like marks, elongated red fangs that protruded from its upper jaw and fierce red eyes. Its tail was partially red and had a blade-like shape. It slithered after the two Pokemon when Coco blocked his path.

"Vee, vee vee vee! Eevee eevee!" ("Oh, no you don't! Zen Headbutt!") She yelled, lowering her head. Purple energy then began to form in front of her forehead. She raised her head and the purple energy grew larger, forming into a ball of shining light blue energy. She then lowered her head and ran head first into the Fang Snake Pokemon, knocking him out.

"Seviper, return!" The grunt shouted, returning him to his Poke Ball. The other grunts started sending out their own Pokemon like Seviper, Zangoose and Golbat. Golbat was a large, blue bat-like Pokemon with purple wing membranes. It had small eyes with slit pupils and a massive mouth containing four fangs. Its pointed ears were tiny, and it had short legs with long, thin feet. The group also started sending their Pokemon to battle them. Ruby's Pokemon were battling alongside them.

Meanwhile, Hunter J was looking for Aura, Victoria and Ruby in the sky. She then saw the three Pokemon from below.

"Salamence, Flamethrower!" She ordered.

The Dragon Pokemon released a red-orange stream of fire from his mouth at the girls. Ruby stepped in front of Aura and Victoria.

_"Protect!"_ She yelled. Then a bluish-green force field appeared around her body and deflected the Flamethrower. Her wings appeared and she flew high in the air. She then created a glowing bluish green orb from her mouth and launched a glowing green and black beam towards Salamence and managed to deal super effective damage. _"Aurora Beam!"_ Ruby shouted.

"Use Dragon Pulse!" J commanded.

Salamence opened his mouth once again and a turquoise ball appeared in front of it. He then fired the ball at Ruby. She gracefully dodged it in the air and released a powerful blizzard from her mouth at the Dragon Pokemon, knocking him out. _"Blizzard!"_ She yelled.

Ruby then glowed multicolored and transformed into a Skarmory once again with her star mark on her side. She flew back down and carried Aura and Victoria on her back to the rest of the group. When they flew back to the group, they saw that the Team Plasma grunts' Pokemon were knocked out. She landed in front of everyone.

_"Come on! We have to escape! Hop on my back! We're going for a ride!"_ Ruby said.

"But, all of us can't ride with you," Iris noticed.

_"Then you're gonna have to ride on some of my Pokemon. Mystic, take Brock, May and Max with you. Hydra, take Ritchie, Dawn, Iris and Cilan. Misty, Ash, hop on my back. I'll take you,"_ Ruby replied.

Mystic and Hydra complied, nodding to each other. Iris secretly squealed to herself. Meanwhile, Tia had Missy, Angel, Skull, Buoy, Liz, Sparx, Cinder, Cindi, Shelly, Little Blue and Dragirl on her back. Raven had Chuchu, Scar, Duchess and Charcoal on her back.

"OK. You sure you're comfortable with this?" Ash asked.

_"Yeah. I'm happy to help. Wait, where's Coco?!"_ Ruby asked frantically. The Evolution Pokemon ran up to her and hopped on her.

"Eevee vee, veevee," ("I'm here, Ruby,") Coco comforted.

_"OK. Let's take off!"_ Ruby declared. Then Ruby, Mystic, Hydra, Tia and Raven spread their wings and flew in the sky, escaping the criminals. Tia turned invisible to avoid anyone seeing the Eon Pokemon. The group continued on to see what adventures await them.

**Pikachu: See? I told you there was going to be some trouble. **

**Coco: I saw it, I saw it. Jeez. **

**Pikachu: OK then. Where's my $5?**

**Coco: What?! You said nothing about a bet!**

**Pikachu: Just did. **

**Coco: *(Throws Shadow Balls at Pikachu)* Take that back!**

**Me: Sorry if it's a bit short. Anyways, that's it for today! R & R! ;D**


	13. 1st Gym Battle! VS Skyla!

**Whazzup guys? The gang and I are back with more Criminal Protection!**

**Coco: Where there's gonna be a gym battle!**

**Me: Right you are, Coco.**

**Coco: With me, right?**

**Me: Um, no. You're not in this gym battle.**

**Coco: Aw, come on! Please?**

**Me: No.**

**Coco: Please?**

**Me: No.**

**Coco: Pl-**

**Me: Ask me one more time, I'm gonna make you go in the closet with Pikachu.**

**Pikachu: Whoa, why bring me into this?!**

**Coco: Fine. I'll shut up.**

**Me: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Game Freak. Anyways, on with the story!**

The gang were still flying over the forest after the attack. Then, Ruby saw Mistralton City from above.

_"Hey, it's Mistralton City! I've been waiting to get my gym badge from there!"_ She said.

"Wait, you haven't challenged the gym yet?" Ash asked.

_"No, not yet,"_ Ruby replied. _"OK, I think we should land right here,"_ She suggested. Ruby, Raven, Tia, Mystic and Hydra landed right behind the gate to Mistralton City. After everyone got off of them, Ruby transformed back into her normal form and Coco hopped back on her shoulder. She then grabbed everyone's Poke Balls.

"Everyone, return!" She said. All of the Pokemon were enveloped in a red light and were returned back to their Poke Balls. However, when she was about to go, a Poke Ball opened without warning. The Wood Gecko Pokemon came out with her flower in her mouth.

"Liz, why won't you go into your Poke Ball?" Ruby asked.

"Treecko treecko tree treecko!" ("I wanna take on Skyla first!") Liz said.

"What's up with Liz?" Iris asked.

"She said she wants to take on Skyla first," Ruby translated.

"But she'll be at a type disadvantage," May acknowledged.

"Tree tree, treecko treecko treecko treecko treecko treecko treecko," ("I know, but I want people to know that I can stand up to my disadvantages,") Liz replied.

"She said that she doesn't care and wants people to know that she can stand up to her disadvantages. OK, if you want to challange Skyla first, I won't stop you," Ruby said.

"Treecko tree!" ("Thank you!") Liz thanked.

"Coco, you wouldn't mind sitting this out, would you?" Ruby asked the Evolution Pokemon.

"Eevee vee vee," ("No, I'm OK,") Coco replied, shaking her head.

"OK, let's head for that gym!" Ruby announced.

The gang headed for the gym and walked inside its doors. Surprisingly, the gym had no lights on.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Ruby called.

Suddenly, the lights turned on and the gang saw Skyla in front of them.

"Who is it that calls me?" Skyla asked.

"It was me. Skyla, I challenge you to a Gym Battle!" Ruby announced.

"Hmm. Very well, then. A Gym Battle it is!" Skyla replied.

Ruby and Skyla walked onto the battlefield with Coco off of Ruby's shoulder. The rest of the group were sitting in the sidelines. Ruby took her backpack off and put it on the sidelines. Not noticing, her bag started to shake as Duchess, Chuchu and Scar appeared on the benches, wanting to see their Trainer's Gym Battle. Then, they put their Poke Balls in Ruby's backpack.

"Swoobat, let's go!" Skyla yelled, throwing a Poke Ball.

What came out was a blue, bat-like Pokemon that had fused, pointed ears with striated, lighter colored insides, a pink, heart-shaped snout with a single nostril, two wide, rounded teeth visible in its lower jaw, a neck surrounded by a mane of shaggy, light blue fur, black wings that had a claw at the joint, small black feet that had three toes each and a bare, pink tail that was twisted with two short prongs at the tip.

"Liz, I choose you!" Ruby shouted. The Wood Gecko Pokemon hopped onto the battlefield with her flower still in her mouth.

"OK, Swoobat, start out with Gust!" Skyla commanded.

Swoobat's wings glowed light blue and she flapped them, releasing a powerful gust of wind. Liz struggled to hold on.

"Liz, use Bullet Seed!" Ruby said.

Liz shot many glowing yellow seeds from her mouth at Swoobat. It managed to hit the Courting Pokemon and stop her Gust.

"Swoobat, use Air Cutter!" Skyla yelled.

Swobat flapped her wings and light blue crescent shaped blades were released from the tips of her wings at Liz.

"Dodge it, then use Aerial Ace!" Ruby ordered.

Liz gracefully dodged the Air Cutter and landed on her feet. Then her body became surrounded by white streaks and slammed into Swoobat.

"Finish it with Razor Wind!" She said.

Liz's tail glowed white and she swung it, sending out a white crescent blade of energy at Swoobat. She then fell to the ground with swirls in her eyes.

"Swoobat, return. Unfezant, let's go!" Skyla shouted, throwing a second Poke Ball.

What came out was an Unfezant with a reddish, pink wattle around its eyes. Long, ribbon-like growths from the wattle extend over its head and down past its shoulders. It also had a mint green underside with speckling towards the chest.

"Liz, you still up and running?" Ruby asked.

Liz gave a certain nod to her and faced Unfezant.

"OK then, use Pound!" She yelled.

Liz swung her tail and hit the Proud Pokemon, knocking him back a bit.

"Unfezant, use Air Slash!" Skyla ordered.

Unfezant's wings glowed light blue and he flapped them, releasing multiple light blue glowing saw disc-like energy blades from his wings at Liz. It managed to hit the Wood Gecko Pokemon and deal super effective damage.

"Liz, are you OK?" Ruby asked, concerned.

Once again, Liz gave a certain nod and faced her opponent.

"Unfezant, use Aerial Ace!" Skyla shouted.

Unfezant dived down at Liz and flapped his wings once. When he did, he moved so fast that he became a blur and went to slam her.

"Jump on its back!" Ruby said.

Liz dodged the Aerial Ace and jumped on the Proud Pokemon's back.

"Quick, use Attract!" She yelled.

The Wood Gecko Pokemon winked at Unfezant, releasing pink hearts from her eyes that surrounded him. The hearts shrunk into his body and his eyes were replaced by pink hearts.

"Unfezant, no!" Skyla screamed.

"Finish it up with another Pound!" Ruby commanded.

Liz swung her tail again and hit the infatuated Unfezant hard to the ground, creating dust. When the dust subsided, Unfezant's eyes were replaced with swirls.

"Unfezant, return. I must say, that was impressive using a Grass-type Pokemon against a Flying-type. But you won't stand up against my Beautiful White Wings! Swanna, let's go!" Skyla said, throwing her last Poke Ball.

What came out was a swan-like Pokemon with primarily white plumage. Its beak was long and yellow topped with a black cere, and it had several white feathery features adorning its head. The more rounded of the features are to the sides of its head, and the more pointed feature is atop. It possessed a long, curving neck. Two light-blue feathery features, similar to those on the sides of its head, were present on its underside, and its large wings were positioned so that they curve away from its body. Its legs were small, and its webbed feet were dark-colored.

"Liz, you sure you're still able to fight?" Ruby asked.

The Wood Gecko Pokemon gave one final curt nod to her Trainer and faced her opponent.

"Swanna, use BubbleBeam!" Skyla shouted.

The inside of Swanna's beak glowed light and she fired multiple light blue bubbles from her beak at Liz.

"Dodge it, then use Energy Ball!" Ruby yelled.

Liz barely dodged the BubbleBeam and opened her mouth, forming a light green orb of energy in front of it. She then fired it at the White Bird Pokemon.

"Dodge it, then use Hurricane!" Skyla commanded.

Swanna's wings glowed light blue and she flapped them, releasing a powerful gust of wind. Once again, Liz struggled to hold on.

"Use Magical Leaf!" Ruby said.

Liz's tail glowed light green and she swung it, releasing glowing light green leaves from it at Swanna.

"Dodge it, then use Brave Bird!" Skyla ordered.

Swanna gracefully dodged the Energy Ball and flied in the air. She then flied down at Liz like a missile, her body bursting into flames. Then her body became surrounded in a blue aura and she slammed into Liz at full force. When the glow faded, light blue sparks ran up Swanna's body as she took recoil damage. Meanwhile, Liz was struggling to continue fighting.

"Come on, Liz! I know you can get up! We believe in you!" Ruby encouraged.

Chuchu, Duchess and Scar also cheered their friend on with Ruby finally noticing them. The Wood Gecko Pokemon heard her Trainer and friends' pleas to keep fighting. She eventually got back up and faced her opponent once again.

"Treecko!" She yelled, glowing blue.

"No way! Her too?" Ruby asked, astonished.

"Liz is evolving!" Ash recognized.

When the light subsided, what was left was a Grovyle with her flower still in her mouth.

"Grovyle!" Liz shouted triumphantly.

"Wow! She's now a Grovyle!" Ruby identified. She then scanned Liz with her Pokedex.

_"Grovyle, the Wood Gecko Pokemon, and the evolved form of Treecko. The leaves growing out of Grovyle's body are convenient for camouflaging it from enemies in the forest. This Pokemon is a master at climbing trees in jungles,"_ The Pokedex stated.

Then, Liz's claws glowed light blue and slashed the White Bird Pokemon with them, catching her off guard.

"Awesome! You learned Dragon Claw! And you also learned a few new moves, too. You wanna try 'em out and win this?" Ruby asked excitedly.

"Grovyle gro gro!" ("Let's do this!") Liz replied.

"OK, use Leaf Blade!" Ruby ordered.

The three leaves on one of her forearms glowed green and combined into one long sharp blade. She then slashed Swanna with it.

"So, your little Treecko evolved, eh? Impressive, but that won't help you! Swanna, use BubbleBeam again!" Skyla shouted.

Once again, the inside of Swanna's beak glowed light blue and she fired multiple light blue bubbles from her beak at the Wood Gecko Pokemon.

"Dodge it, then use Dragon Pulse!" Ruby commanded.

Liz put her hands together and a turquoise ball of energy appeared between them. She then fired it at Swanna.

"Use Aqua Ring to deflect it!" Skyla yelled.

Swanna created multiple rings of water around her body, deflecting the Dragon Pulse. The rings then disappeared.

"Use Brave Bird again!" She ordered.

Once again, Swanna flied into the air and flied down to Liz like a missile, her body bursting into flames. Then her body became surrounded in a blue aura and headed to slam Liz.

"Counter with Night Slash!" Ruby said.

The three leaves on one of Liz's forearms glowed whitish purple and combined into one sharp blade. She then hit Swanna with it, countering Brave Bird. As a result, the White Bird Pokemon went flying back and crashing to the ground.

"Finish it with a Grass Pledge!" She ordered.

Liz slammed her hand on the ground, causing pillars of leaves to rush towards Swanna. When the pillars reached her, they formed a ring of pillars and then merge into one giant leaf pillar, damaging Swanna. Swanna was then left with swirls in her eyes.

"Yeah! We won! Way to go, Liz!" Ruby congratulated.

"Grovyle!" ("Thanks!") Liz replied.

"As a Gym Leader, it is my honor to reward you the Jet Badge!" Skyla said, giving Ruby a badge that looked like a stylized feather with a soaring bird at the bottom.

"Thank you!" Ruby said. "All right! I got the Jet Badge!" She exclaimed proudly, holding the badge and striking a victory pose.

"Ee eevee!" "Gro grovyle!" "Pi pikachu!" "Ser servine!" "Zan zangoose!" ("All right!") Coco, Liz, Chuchu, Duchess and Scar shouted triumphantly, doing the pose with their Trainer.

Ruby then put the badge in her badge case. Then the group left the gym and said farewell to Skyla.

"Hey Ruby, congrats on Liz evolving," Ash complimented.

"Aw, don't congratulate me. Liz is the one who evolved," Ruby replied.

"Gro, grovyle. Gro gro grovyle," ("Aw, shucks. It was nothing,") Liz said, blushing.

"OK, let's go. I want to challenge the Driftveil City Gym!" Ruby said.

So, the gang continued on and wondered what adventures await them.

**Coco: Well, that was something, now was it?**

**Pikachu: Yes, yes it was.**

**Coco: Speaking of which, why didn't you use me?!**

**Me: You said you were cool about skipping out!**

**Coco: Oh yeah, I did.**

**Pikachu: *(Whispers)* Idiot.**

**Coco: What was that?**

**Pikachu: Nothing.**

**Pachirisu: He called you an idiot. **

**Pikachu: Pachirisu!**

**Coco: *(Growls at Pikachu, starts chasing him and uses Shadow Ball)* Get back here! You're gonna pay for that!**

**Me: Anyway, that's it for today! R & R! ;D**


	14. 2nd Gym Battle! VS Clay!

**Whazzup guys? The gang and I are back with more Criminal Protection! **

**Pikachu: Gym Battle time again!**

**Coco: Right you are, Pikachu.**

**Me: Wait. How did y'all two know that?**

**Coco & Pikachu: *(Nervously)* Um, it was Pachirisu.**

**Pachirisu: *(Has Poffins stuffed in her face)* Whoa, what?! I swear to God I didn't do it!**

**Me: *(Glares at Coco & Pikachu and transforms into Charizard)* **

**Coco: You know what this means, right?**

**Pikachu: Stop eavesdropping on her?**

**Coco: Yeah.**

**Pikachu: We should run.**

**Coco: Good call. **

**Pikachu & Coco: *(Run for their lives while I use Flamethrower all over the place)***

**Pachirisu: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Game Freak. Anyways, on with the story!**

The gang continued on to Driftveil City for Ruby's next Gym Badge. Soon enough, they arrived at the Gym.

"There's the Driftveil Gym! You ready for this, Coco?" Ruby asked.

"Vee eevee!" ("I'm ready!") Coco chirped.

Then the gang opened the doors and saw Clay himself, standing at the end of the battlefield.

"You come here fer a Gym Badge?" Clay asked.

"You bet!" Ruby replied.

"Well, you're not gonna get it easily! I accept yer challenge!" Clay declared.

Ruby and Clay appeared on the battlefield with Poke Balls in their hands. Of course, the rest of the gang sat in the sidelines.

"Krokorok, get out there!" Clay shouted, throwing his Poke Ball.

What came out was a reptilian Pokemon with a mostly tan body, pink stomach, black back, long tail, six thick, black stripes on its body: one at shoulder level, one around its midsection, one around its hips, and three on its tail. Each stripe was topped with a triangular spike on its back. The stripes around its midsection cross two spikes, one on each side of its back. Its arms were short and thin, with a black band around them at the elbow. Each hand contained three short fingers, each with a white claw. Its legs were thick with a band around each ankle, and a stripe above the knee that does not wrap around. Its flat feet each had three white claws. Its head was ovoid with a long snout, and small eyes surrounded by a thick black membrane. Two of its front and rear teeth were visible overlapping its lower jaw. A black stripe sat on the bridge of the snout just behind its large nostrils.

"Skull, let's go!" Ruby said, throwing hers.

The Dark Pokemon came out, holding her head high and ready to battle.

"Why is she sending out Skull? Fire-types are weak to Ground-type attacks," Ash questioned.

"She must have a plan then," Cilan guessed.

"Sending out a Fire-type Pokemon against a Ground-type? Bad mistake! Krokorok, use Stone Edge!" Clay ordered.

Krokorok's body became surrounded in white. The white energy then came off his body and formed into two rings of white pointed energy orbs that orbited around his body. The white light faded around the orbs and they formed into multiple gray rocks. Krokorok then fired the rocks at Missy.

"Dodge it, then use Flamethrower!" Ruby shouted.

Skull jumped out of the rocks' way and released a red-orange stream of fire from her mouth at Krokorok.

"Dodge it, and use Dig!" Clay yelled.

The Desert Croc Pokemon dodged the Flamethrower and jumped in the air. He then dived into the ground face-first while spinning his body slightly. Then all of a sudden, he came back up and slammed his body into Skull, dealing super effective damage.

"Skull, are you OK?" Ruby asked, concerned.

The Dark Pokemon shook herself and gave a curt nod to her Trainer before facing Krokorok.

"OK! Skull, Dark Pulse, let's go!" Ruby commanded.

Skull opened her mouth and a light purple orb surrounded in black and purple circles appeared inside it. She then fired a beam of black and purple circles from the orb inside her mouth at Krokorok. It managed to hit him and knock him back a bit, but he quickly got up.

"Krokorok, use Bite!" Clay commanded.

Krokorok's teeth glowed white and he went to bite down on the Dark Pokemon.

"Quick, finish it with Ice Fang!" Ruby yelled.

Skull's teeth glowed light blue and became covered in ice. When the Desert Croc Pokemon came close to biting her, she bit down on him first, trapping him in ice and dealing super effective damage. In the ice, his eyes became swirls.

"Krokorok, return. Palpitoad, go get 'em!" Clay shouted, throwing his second Poke Ball.

What came out was an amphibious, bipedal Pokemon with an ovoid body. It was mostly blue, with a tan oval marking lined with black stretching from the bottom of its belly to its forehead. Its black eyes were round. Its upper lip was round also, and curved down sharply at the corners. Its feet are small with three toes each, and its tail was oval and white. Three large, half-spheres encircled its head, each one light blue with a black base. There were four round, light blue bumps starting on either side of its lower body and stretching across its back.

"Skull, return. Coco, I choose you!" Ruby said. The Evolution Pokemon hopped off of her shoulder and faced her opponent. "Coco, Leaf Blade!" She yelled.

Coco's tail became surround by a wavy light green aura. She then went to slash Palpitoad with her tail.

"Counter it with Hydro Pump!" Clay ordered.

Palpitoad released a powerful blast of water from his mouth at Coco, causing her to get soaking wet, fall back and cancel her Leaf Blade.

"Coco, are you OK?" Ruby asked again.

Coco also shook herself and gave Ruby a heartwarming smile and nod before facing the Vibration Pokemon.

"Kay, use Trump Card!" She said.

Coco created six red glowing plates of energy in the form of a ring in front of her body. She then fired the plates at Palpitoad. It managed to hit him and knock him back a bit.

"Palpitoad, Rock Smash!" Clay shouted.

The Vibration Pokemon jumped at Coco and his tail started to glow white. The white glow then faded, leaving his tail glowing red-orange. Palpitoad flipped around vertically and slammed his tail into the Evolution Pokemon, causing super effective damage.

"Coco, Swift!" Ruby commanded.

The tip of Coco's tail glowed yellow and she released multiple yellow stars from it at Palpitoad, hitting him.

"Finish it with Sludge Bomb!" Clay yelled.

Palpitoad extended his long tongue and started to spin around in the air. As he did, his tongue started to glow yellow. As he swung it all the way around, the yellow glow faded and a ball of brown sludge formed in front of Palpitoad's tongue. He then swung fully around and threw the ball of sludge at Coco. When the sludge made contact, it exploded. Coco was then showed with swirls in her eyes.

"No, Coco! Are you OK?" Ruby said, picking her up.

The Evolution Pokemon nodded and licked her cheek as a response.

"Take a rest, OK?" She suggested, putting her down on the sidelines. Ruby then grabbed another Poke Ball and threw it in the air. "Duchess, I choose you!" She said.

The Grass Snake Pokemon came out, slightly dancing to herself in happiness. Then one of Ash's Poke Balls started shaking and Ash's Servine came out on the sidelines.

"Servine? What are you doing out of your Poke Ball?" Ash questioned.

Servine pointed to Duchess with her small, leafy hand and smiled.

"Oh, I gotcha. You want to watch your sister battle, don't you?" He guessed.

Servine nodded and turned her attention to the battlefield.

"OK! Duchess, use Power Whip!" Ruby yelled.

A pair of green vines the same color as Duchess' skin came out from between her yellow collar and her skin. Then the vines glowed purple and she hit Palpitoad with them, causing super effective damage and turning Palpitoad's eyes into swirls.

"Palpitoad, return. Excadrill, go get 'em!" Clay shouted, throwing his last Poke Ball.

The Subterrene Pokemon came out and flashed his metal claws, ready to battle.

"Use Rock Smash!" He commanded.

One of Excadrill's claws glowed red-orange and he stabbed the Grass Snake Pokemon with it.

"Duchess, are you OK?" Ruby asked.

Duchess gave a happy smile and nod to her as a response.

"Kay, Leaf Tornado, let's go!" She ordered.

Duchess jumped and spun on her head with her tail straight up in the air. She then started spinning her her body and a large light green, green and dark green tornado with glowing light green leaves inside it appeared around the end of her tail and spun around with it. Then she spun around her side and caught Excadrill inside of the tornado. Once the tornado captured Excadrill, it separated from the air, moved back into an upward position and floated up into the air. The tornado then crashed down onto the ground, crushing the Subterrene Pokemon against the floor.

"Use Drill Run!" Clay said.

Excadrill jumped into the air and held out his arms. He then spun his body rapidly and dived forward, stabbing the Grass Snake Pokemon with the protrusion sticking out of his head.

"Energy Ball!" Ruby commanded.

Duchess opened her mouth and a light green energy orb formed in front of it. She fired it at Excadrill.

"Dodge it, then finish it up with Horn Drill!" Clay shouted.

Excadrill dodged the Energy Ball and ran up to her. The silver protrusion on top of his head glowed silver and extended. It began to spin like a drill. He then stabbed Duchess with it. Duchess was then showed with swirls in her eyes.

"Duchess, return. Take a good rest. OK, Charcoal, let's win this!" Ruby yelled, throwing her last Poke Ball.

The Fire Pig Pokemon came out and snorted out fire from her nostrils, ready to win.

"Use Flame Charge!" She said.

Charcoal stomped on the ground over and over again with her front feet, one foot after the other, until a cloud of dust appeared and covered her body. Her body then surrounded in red-yellow flames and she jumped at Excadrill. She then slammed her body into him, dealing super effective damage. As she jumped, she left behind a stream of red-yellow fire.

"Excadrill, Drill Run again!" Clay ordered.

Once again, Excadrill jumped into the air and held out his arms. He spun his body rapidly and dived forward, heading to stab Charcoal.

"Dodge it, then use Take Down!" Ruby shouted.

Charcoal jumped out of the Drill Run's way and landed on her feet. She then charged at the Subterrene Pokemon quickly. As she did, her body became surrounded by a golden aura and a white forcefield covered the front of her body. The Fire Pig Pokemon then charged into Excadrill.

"Rapid Spin!" Clay yelled.

Excadrill opened both of his claws and held them both forward. Both claws began to glow silver and spin rapidly. As the claws spun, they let off yellow static electricity. He then struck Charcoal with one of his claws by thrusting his arm forward.

"Fire Blast, let's go!" Ruby said.

Charcoal released a blast of fire that shaped into the sign of the kanji from her nostrils at Excadrill, dealing super effective damage again.

"Use Rock Smash again!" Clay commanded.

Once again, one of Excadrill's claws glowed red-orange and prepared to stab the Fire Pig Pokemon with them.

"End this with a Double Kick!" Ruby shouted.

Charcoal reared up on her hind legs, then turned her body around so her backside was facing Excadrill. She then kicked him upwards with both of her hind legs, first one, then the other. Excadrill was then shown with swirls in his eyes. Clay returned the Subterrene Pokemon to his Poke Ball.

"Awesome! We won!" Ruby said.

"Tepig!" ("Nice!") Charcoal oinked.

"As my duty as a Gym Leader, I present you the Quake Badge," Clay announced, giving Ruby a badge that was shaped like a vertical piece of earth, the top half of which looked like it cracked and slid out of place, resembling the result of an earthquake.

"Thank you!" Ruby said. Once again, she then held the badge proudly and did a victory pose. "Alright! I got the Quake Badge!" She shouted victoriously.

"Ee eevee!" "Hound houndour!" "Ser servine!" "Tep tepig!" Coco, Skull, Duchess and Charcoal yelled triumphantly, doing the same pose as their Trainer.

The gang left out of the Driftveil Gym and bid farewell to Clay. Then they continued on to see what adventures await them.

**Coco: There's another Gym Battle done.**

**Pikachu: *(Quietly)* Shh! She still might be around. *(Camera zooms out to show that they're hiding in a bush)***

**Coco: *(Quietly)* OK, I think the coast is clear. Let's go.**

**Pikachu & Coco: *(Step out of bush and gets engulfed in a Flamethrower)* Or maybe not.**

**Me: *(Laughs)* OK, you two. Since I got you with a Flamethrower, I won't chase you anymore.**

**Coco & Pikachu: Thank you.**

**Me: *(Quietly to Pachirisu)* Not now, at least.**

**Coco & Pikachu: What did you say?**

**Me: Nothing! Anyway, that's it for today! R & R! ;D **


	15. Training Time

**Whazzup guys? The gang and I are back with more Criminal Protection!**

**Scar: Where it's kinda like a filler episode.**

**Me: Right you are, kiddo. **

**Pikachu: Wait, how come you don't act hostile to her but to us?!**

**Me: She's a little kid. I'm not gonna yell at her, Duchess or Chuchu.**

**Coco: But Chuchu evolved.**

**Me: I know, but she still has a little kid heart.**

**Chuchu: That's true.**

**Me: Speaking of which, are you guys gonna eavesdrop on me again?**

**Coco & Pikachu: Nope.**

**Me: Good.**

**Coco: *(Quietly to Pikachu while he snickers)* Not yet.**

**Me: What was that?**

**Pikachu: Oh nothing. **

**Me: *(Skeptically)* Mm-hmm. *(Back to normal)* Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Game Freak. Anyways, on with the story!**

The group settled down for a bit to do some training in a nice area of the forest.

"All right! Come on out, gang!" Ash shouted, throwing his Poke Balls.

Oshawott, Servine, Pignite, Charizard and Leavanny came out with a holler, happy to see the sunshine.

"You guys, too!" Ritchie yelled, also throwing his Poke Balls.

What came out was a bipedal, reptilian-like Pokemon. It had crimson scales and a cream underside. There was a horn-like protrusion on the back of its head, and it had narrow green eyes and a long snout. It had relatively long arms with three sharp claws. Its short legs had feet with three claws and cream-colored soles. The tip of its long, powerful tail had a flame burning on it. The second Pokemon was resembled like a vaguely anthropomorphic butterfly with a purple body. It only had two body segments and four light blue legs. It had two black antennae, a light blue snout with two fangs underneath, and large, red compound eyes. Its two pairs of veined wings are white with black accents. The third Pokemon was encased inside a thick shell made of grayish-blue rock. Its red eyes could be seen through two holes in the shell, and two more holes directly above resemble eyebrows. The upper portion of its body was covered by a mask-like plate with four large spikes on either side. Three additional spikes protruded from its forehead. Finally, the last Pokemon was a Taillow. This was Zippo, Happy, Cruise and Rose, respectively.

"Char!" "Free!" "Pupitar!" "Taillow!" They shouted happily.

"OK, gang! Come on out!" Misty, May, Dawn and Iris yelled, throwing their Poke Balls.

Staryu, Horsea, Azurill, Politoed, Corsola and Psyduck come out of Misty's Poke Balls, Blaziken, Skitty, Glaceon, Venusaur, Wartortle, Munchlax, Manaphy and Beautifly came out of May's Poke Balls, Buneary, Mamoswine, Ambipom, Togekiss, Quilava and Pachirisu came out of Dawn's Poke Balls and Emolga, Excadrill and Dragonite came out of Iris' Poke Balls. Mamoswine was a Pokemon that resembled a wooly mammoth crossed with a boar. It had brown fur and a blue mask-like pattern with a white rim around its face. The fur on its muzzle was tan and shaggy, and its nose resembled that of a pig. Its feet were black with three thick claws, and its tail was small. Ambipom was a monkey-like Pokemon with two tails, each with a large, rounded hand with three red-tipped fingers. The tails also had a cuff of a rounded frill on the wrists. The bases of its tails also had a similar frill. Its feet were purple, and the insides of its ears are red. It had an arrangement of a split hair sticking out from the top of its head. It also had a purple, triangular nose and wide eyes. Togekiss was a white, avian Pokemon with an ovoid body. While its feet were small and situated closely together, its wings were broad and triangular. It had red and blue triangular markings over its underside, and it had a short tail consisting of three feathers. On the back of its head were three spikes: a red tipped on the right, a blue tipped one on the left, and a pure white one in the middle. It had a relatively flat face and small, black eyes. Quilava was a slim quadruped Pokemon. The top half of Quilava's body was blue, while the lower half was cream. Its ears were triangular with red insides, and it possessed a rounded nose and red eyes. It had five red spots on its body. Dragonite was a draconic, bipedal Pokemon with light orange skin. It had large, gray eyes and a round snout with small nostrils. There was a pair of long, thin antennae, as well as a small horn on the top of its head. Its striated underbelly was cream-colored, and it extended to the tip of its long, tapering tail. It had thick arms and legs ending in three claws each. Its leg joints were well defined, while its arms have a smooth, rounded appearance. Dragonite's wings are small relative to its body, with teal wing membranes.

"All right, guys! Let's go!" Brock, Max and Cilan yelled, throwing their Poke Balls.

Croagunk, Vulpix, Chansey, Steelix, Geodude and Sudowoodo came out of Brock's Poke Balls, Grovyle, Jirachi, Mighyena, Kirlia, Shuppet and Electrike came out of Max's Poke Balls and Pansage, Stunfisk and Crustle came out of Cilan's.

"OK, girls, let's go!" Ruby shouted, throwing her Poke Balls.

Hydra, Mystic, Buoy, Liz, Little Blue, Shelly, Skull, Missy, Angel, Dragirl, Chuchu, Duchess, Scar, Tia, Raven, Cindi, Cinder, Sparx, Aura, Victoria, Kitty, Biter and Ryu came out of their Poke Balls, also happy to see the sunshine.

"Hey, Ruby?" Iris asked.

"Yeah, Iris?" Ruby replied.

"I was wondering if you could help Axew learn Dragon Claw. His only Dragon-type moves are Dragon Rage and Outrage," Iris explained.

"Sure. Dragirl would like to help," Ruby replied. "Hey, Dragirl! Can you come over here for a few minutes?" She called.

The Tusk Pokemon complied and came over to Ruby, Iris and Axew.

"Axew needs a little help with learning Dragon Claw. Can you help?" Ruby asked.

Dragirl nodded happily and went over to Axew.

"Axew axew ax ew ew. Axew axew axew ew ew axew axew! Axew ew ew," ("See, this is how you do it. Just harness your energy into your claws and boom! There ya go,") She explained. To prove her point, her claws glowed light blue and slashed them on a nearby rock, smashing it to pieces. "Ax?" ("See?") Dragirl said.

"Ax. Ew ew axew ax ew axew," ("Oh. OK, I think I get it now,") Axew replied, nodding. He then turned to Iris, with a determined face.

"You think you can do it now, Axew?" Iris asked.

The male Tusk Pokemon nodded.

"OK, Axew, use Dragon Claw on the rock!" She ordered.

Axew ran towards the rock with his claws forward. He then slashed it. Unfortunately, the rock didn't break into pieces.

"That wasn't Dragon Claw. That was Scratch," Ruby observed.

"Ax, ew. Ew axew axew ax ew," ("Aw, man. I thought I had it,") Axew said sadly.

"Oh, it's OK, Axew," Iris said, picking up the male Tusk Pokemon.

"Axew axew. Ew axew axew ax ew axew axew," ("Don't worry. I'm sure you'll learn it someday,") Dragirl assured, patting his back in sympathy.

"Um, excuse me for a second," Ruby said. She then walked up to Victoria who was playing with her 'mother'. "Hey guys," She greeted.

_"Hey, Ruby. What's up?"_ Aura asked.

"I wanted to know if Victoria knew any moves," Ruby replied.

_"Well, she knows Flame Charge, but I don't know if she knows any other moves,"_ Aura explained.

"You know Flame Charge? Mind showing me?" Ruby asked the Victory Pokemon.

Victoria happily nodded and cloaked herself in fire. She then charged in the air.

"Awesome! Do you know anything else?" She asked.

The Victory Pokemon nodded and laid one of her paws on Aura. Then she and Aura became covered in a multicolored aura.

"That's Helping Hand," Ruby identified. She then scanned Victoria with her Pokedex once again.

_"This Pokemon knows Zen Headbutt, Shadow Ball, V-create, Confusion, Signal Beam, Wild Charge, Giga Impact, Energy Ball, Focus Blast, Twister, Quick Attack, Searing Shot, Thunderbolt, Flame Charge, Inferno, Helping Hand and Protect,"_ The Pokedex stated.

Both Aura and Ruby had their mouths wide open in shock.

_"Holy chiz..."_ Aura said, shocked. **(iCarly and Victorious reference FTW :D)**

"Dang..." Ruby said, shocked as well.

Victoria giggled at her 'mother's' and Trainer's expressions. She then went to go play with Chuchu, Duchess and Scar. Meanwhile, Hydra, Raven and Mystic were battling and racing in the sky. Aura and Ash's Servine watched the rest of the group. Charcoal and Ash's Pignite were also battling each other. Oshawott was kinda flirting with Shelly. Little Blue and Buoy were in a Tag Battle with Cindi and Cinder. Kitty, Missy, Angel and Skull joined Chuchu, Duchess, Scar and Victoria to play. Biter and Ryu were also battling each other with Tia as their referee. Dragirl and Axew also played together and found lots of Pecha Berries. When they started to eat them, a metallic hand caught the female Tusk Pokemon and put her in another metal case. Axew quickly called to the others.

"What's up, Axew?" Iris asked.

Axew pointed to the metal case containing Dragirl as she cried for help.

"Dragirl! All right, what's the meaning of this?!" Ruby asked furiously.

A laugh echoed through the woods as the Team Rocket balloon appeared.

**(Back in the chatroom:**

**Coco: You're gonna have to put their motto in this story sometime.**

**Me: I'm not gonna do it. **

**Pikachu: *(Gets a gun and cocks it at my head)* Put in the motto or I'm gonna blast your friggin' head open! **

**Me: Fine. I hate it when they do their motto. But how did it make a great song, 'Double Trouble'?)**

"Prepare for trouble!" Jessie said.

"Make it double!" James announced.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"It's Jessie!"

"And it's James!"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight, fight, fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!" Meowth finished.

"Team Rocket!" Dawn said angrily.

"Give back my Axew now!" Ruby shouted.

"Deal with it, twerp. Axew's ours now," James declared.

"Then we'll give this Pokemon to da Boss!" Meowth backed up.

At the sight of this, Axew felt so much rage in side of him.

"Woobat! Take care of these twerps!" Jessie said, throwing a Poke Ball.

What came out was a blue, spherical Pokemon, resembling a Honduran White Bat. It was covered in shaggy fur and had a large, piggish nose with a heart-shaped nostril. Tow tufts of shaggy fur hid its eyes, and its mouth had a single fang in the center of its upper jaw. There were two relatively small, black wings on either side of its body.

Axew turned to Iris and pulled on her leg.

"What is it, Axew?" Iris asked.

The male Tusk Pokemon pointed to Dragirl and the Bat Pokemon and clutched his fist with determined eyes.

"You want to take on Woobat?" She said.

Axew nodded and glared at Woobat.

"OK, Axew, use Scratch!" Iris commanded.

Axew ran towards Woobat with his paw raised in the air. Just when was about to scratch him, his claws glowed light blue and then he slashed Woobat.

"Was that Dragon Claw?" She asked astonished.

"Yeah, that was," Ruby confirmed. "I guess since Axew was so mad about Dragirl getting captured, that he learned Dragon Claw to try to save her," She guessed.

"The nerve! Woobat, Air Slash!" Jessie ordered.

Woobat's wings glowed light blue and he crossed them in front of his body. He then opened them up quickly, releasing multiple light blue glowing saw disc-like blades from his wings at Axew.

"Dodge it, then use Dragon Claw again!" Iris shouted.

The male Tusk Pokemon barely dodged it and ran towards Woobat again. His claws started to glow light blue and he slashed the Bat Pokemon with them, knocking him out.

"Woobat, return!" Jessie said, returning him to his Poke Ball.

Then Kitty saw her friend trapped and growled.

_"Hey, Raven! Let's bust our friend out!"_ She called.

"Star staraptor star," ("Way ahead of ya,") Raven replied, letting the female Scratch Cat Pokemon climb on her back. She then took to the skies after the Team Rocket balloon. When they were near, Kitty jumped off of the Predator Pokemon and landed in the balloon. Then she started repeatedly scratching Jessie and James with her glowing claws, leaving scratch marks on their faces.

"How dare you attack the wonderful Team Rocket!" James scolded.

_"How dare me?! How dare you for capturing my friend! I ought to teach ya a lesson!"_ Kitty scolded back.

"Another talking Meowth? I thought I was the only one!" Meowth said, with hearts in his eyes.

_"You're the only evil talking Meowth. I'm a good guy, unlike you. If you're trying to make a move on me, just so you know, I wouldn't date a bad guy even if he was the last Pokemon on Earth,"_ Kitty informed. _"Raven, bust her out of there now!"_ She yelled.

"Star!" ("OK!") Raven replied. Then her wings glowed white and turned into steel. She then hit the metal case with it. "Star staraptor!" ("Steel Wing!") She shouted. Unfortunately, the case didn't shatter, so she tried a different tactic.

"Staraptor staraptor!" ("Close Combat!") Raven yelled, repeatedly kicking, pecking and hitting the metal case with her wings at a fast speed. Eventually, the metal case gave out and released the female Tusk Pokemon. Raven caught her and her back and flew back to the gang, safely putting Dragirl on the ground.

_ "Thanks for the help, Raven!"_ Kitty said. She then faced Meowth. _"Now, to deal with you. Pay Day!"_ She declared. Kitty then crossed her arms and opened them quickly. Multiple glowing white balls then came out of the charm on her head and hit the male Scratch Cat Pokemon.

"Get that Meowth!" Jessie ordered.

Jessie and James prepared to grab her when yellow sparks surrounded Kitty's body and she fired a bolt of yellow lightning from her body at the duo. _"Thunderbolt!"_ She yelled.

Kitty then began to climb on top of the balloon. She smiled mischievously and scratched her claws on it, popping the balloon and causing it to float away and Kitty to jump off.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" They yelled, becoming a white star in the distance.

Kitty was still falling when Hydra flew off and caught her on her back in the nick of time. The Brutal Pokemon brought her back to the gang, safe and sound.

"OK, I think should be going. Everyone, return!" Ruby suggested, returning everyone except Coco.

"Everybody, return!" Ash, Ritchie, Dawn, Brock, Max, May, Misty, Iris and Cilan shouted, returning everyone except Pikachu and Axew. The group continued on to see what adventures await them.

**Me: Once again, that took a long time to type! But it was something, was it?**

**Coco & Pikachu: Yes, it was.**

**Me: Pikachu, you're one to talk! You held me at gunpoint! Where did you even get a gun?**

**Pikachu: OK, 2 things. 1. I got it from a black market at Big City with the Pichu Brothers. Don't ask. And 2. What's this about you liking 'Double Trouble'? **

**Me: What? It's a great song. So is '2.B.A. Master', every Pokerap, and every English opening. Don't hate. Even if it is about the annoying Team Rocket. **

**Coco: She ain't kidding.**

**Me: Anyway, that's it for today! R & R! ;D**


	16. 1st Double Battle! VS Paul & Trip!

**Whazzup guys? The gang and I are back with more Criminal Protection!**

**Duchess: Our first Double Battle happens!**

**Me: OK, have you been eavesdropping on me, too?**

**Chuchu: *(Pointing to Coco & Pikachu)* They made us.**

**Coco: What? No we didn't! **

**Pikachu: *(Crossing his arms)* You don't have proof.**

**Scar: *(Holding $10 in her paw along with Duchess & Chuchu)* You paid us $10 each.**

**Coco & Pikachu: Ah, crap. Busted.**

**Me: *(Transforms into Darkrai and starts throwing Dark Voids at Coco & Pikachu)* Come here and get your nightmares now!**

**Pachirisu: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Game Freak. Anyways, on with the story!**

The gang still continued on to the next city.

"Hey, Ketchum!" Two voices ran through the forest. The group turned to see Paul and Trip behind them.

"Paul? Trip? What are you doing here?" Ash asked his rivals.

"We want a rematch. With a Double Battle," Paul replied.

"So? Do you accept?" Trip asked.

"Who's gonna be my partner though?" Ash questioned.

"I'll do it," Ruby volunteered.

"You want to be my partner, Ruby?" He said.

"Sure. I want to show these two that I don't mess around," She replied quietly.

"OK, we accept your challenge!" Ash and Ruby declared.

The four of them walked onto the battlefield, Trip and Paul on one side and Ash and Ruby on the other.

"Aggron, standby for battle!" Paul shouted, throwing a Poke Ball.

What came out was a huge, bipedal Pokemon. It was primarily black with plates of silver-colored armor and a thick, long, black tail. The armor on its head had two pairs of holes with horns protruding from the foremost holes. Its forehead plating extended past its upper jaw in a small point. It had sky-blue eyes, and a nostril-like hole on the tip of its upper jaw. On the rim of its mouth were several pointed, fang-like protrusions and the nape of its neck and back had gray-silver armor sections. It had wide, blunt spikes on its shoulders, and gray-silver bands on its arms and legs. Its hands and feet each had three claws.

"Lampent, let's go!" Trip yelled, also throwing a Poke Ball.

The Lamp Pokemon came out, eerily moaning to intimidate his opponents.

"Pikachu, I choose you!" "Buoy, I choose you!" Ash and Ruby shouted, Ruby throwing a Poke Ball in the air.

The Mouse Pokemon hopped off of his Trainer's shoulder and sparked his cheeks once more. The Sea Weasel Pokemon came out, crossing her arms and holding her head high.

"Who's that Pokemon?" Trip asked to himself, scanning Buoy with his Pokedex.

_"Buizel, the Sea Weasel Pokemon. It has a floatation sac that is like an inflatable collar. It spins its two tails like a screw to propel itself through water,"_ The Pokedex stated.

"Aggron, Metal Claw on Buizel!" Paul ordered.

"Lampent, Shadow Ball at Pikachu!" Trip yelled.

Aggron's claws flashed white and then turned into iron. He headed to Buoy to slash her. Lampent raised his arms above his head and formed a black and purple ball of energy. He then lowered it until the ball was in front of him and separated his arms, firing the ball at Pikachu.

"Pikachu, dodge it and use Electro Ball on Lampent!" Ash shouted.

"Buoy, dodge it and use Whirlpool on Aggron!" Ruby commanded.

Both Pokemon dodged the attacks and landed on their feet. Pikachu's body became surrounded in yellow electricity and multiple sparks came off his body. All of the electricity then condensed at his tail and formed into a orange-yellow orb of electricity with sparks of yellow electricity coming off of it. Pikachu then jumped into the air and did a front a flip, throwing the orb of electricity at Lampent, hitting him. Buoy raised her arms and a large whirlpool appeared above her head. She then threw the whirlpool at Aggron. Due to his slow speed, he got hit with the super effective attack.

"Aggron, Double-Edge on Buizel!" Paul shouted.

"Lampent, Flamethrower on Pikachu!" Trip yelled.

Aggron's body turned gold and he charged at the Sea Weasel Pokemon. As he charged, his body returned to normal and it became surrounded in a white aura. Aggron then slammed into Buoy with great force, knocking her to the ground. The Lamp Pokemon released a stream of red-orange fire from the front of his body at Pikachu.

"Buoy, are you OK?" Ruby asked.

The Sea Weasel Pokemon got up from the ground and flashed a reassuring and cocky grin at her Trainer.

"OK, use Aqua Tail on Lampent!" She ordered.

"Pikachu, dodge it and Volt Tackle on Aggron!" Ash shouted.

A stream of water spiraled around Buoy's tail. She then jumped in the air and flipped around, hitting Lampent with her tail and dealing super effective damage. Pikachu ran at the Iron Armor Pokemon. His body then became surrounded by golden electricity and tackled Aggron. He and Lampent fell down with swirls in their eyes.

"Aggron, return." "Lampent, return." Paul and Trip said, returning the fainted Pokemon to their Poke Balls. Then they pulled out their next ones.

"Drapion, standby for battle!" Paul shouted, throwing his Poke Ball.

What came out was a large, purple, scorpion-like Pokemon. Its eyes were a pointed shape, with blue-colored upper portions. It had two small, pointed protrusions between its eyes, and one on the back on its head. It also had protrusions on its jaws, two on the upper and three on the lower, with large, fang-like, white-colored features extending from its mouth. Its body was composed of many violet-to-lavender body segments which ends with a tail with two stingers. It had four segmented legs with pointed toes. Its most distinguished feature is its huge claws, which had a blue circular marking on the undersides, a similar marking being on the tail.

"Frillish, let's go!" Trip yelled, throwing his Poke Ball.

The Floating Pokemon also appeared, eerily wailing like Lampent did.

"Pikachu, return. Servine, I choose you!" Ash shouted, throwing his Poke Ball. Pikachu walked back to his side.

"Duchess, let's do this!" Ruby said, throwing her Poke Ball.

The two Grass Snake Pokemon came out and gave an assuring nod to each other.

"So, Ketchum's Snivy evolved, eh?" Trip observed to himself.

"So did the other girl's," Paul also observed to himself. "Drapion, use Pin Missile on both Servine!" He said.

Drapion's claws glowed white and he brought them back above his head, and a thin white line connected the two claws. He then thrusted his claws forward and released multiple glowing white streams of pins from them at the two Servine.

"Dodge it!" Ash and Ruby yelled.

The Grass Snakes gracefully dodged the Pin Missile and landed on their feet.

"Duchess, Iron Tail on Drapion!" Ruby ordered.

"Servine, Leaf Blade on Frillish!" Ash commanded.

The leaf-shaped part of Duchess' tail became surrounded in white sparkles and became surrounded in a white outline. Her tail then turned into iron and she hit the Ogre Scorpion Pokemon. The leaf at the end of Ash's Servine's tail glowed light green and slashed Frillish with it, dealing super effective damage.

"Frillish, use Night Shade on Ash's Servine!" Trip shouted.

"Drapion, Cross Poison on the other one!" Paul commanded.

Frillish's eyes became surrounded in a purple aura. The aura then became replaced with a bright pink glow and his body glowed pale pink. He then held out his tentacles and waved both of them up and down in a fast-paced hypnotic pattern. Frillish then released multiple pink rings from the outline of his body at the Grass Snake Pokemon. When Servine got hit with the rings, her body became in light purple, damaging her. Drapion crossed his arms in front of his face and his claws started to glow purple. A purple 'X' then appeared in front of his crossed arms and he opened his hands, firing the 'X' at Duchess.

"Dodge it, then help Servine with Aromatherapy!" Ruby yelled.

Duchess barely dodged the incoming 'X' and ran toward her sister who was still suffering from Night Shade. She then touched Servine and her body started to glow light green. Then, her sister's body began to glow light green as well. Then the light purple glow on her body faded away as did the light green glow. Servine got back up, fully healed. "Ser, servine," ("Thanks, sis,") She thanked.

"Ser servine," ("No problem,") Duchess replied.

"Kay, Servine, finish with Leaf Storm on Frillish!" Ash shouted.

"Duchess, finish it with Slam on Drapion!" Ruby commanded.

Servine waved one of her arms and a barrage of green leaves the same color as her body outlined in glowing green appeared and fired at the Floating Pokemon, dealing super effective damage again. Vines came out from between Duchess' skin and her collar and she wrapped them around Drapion. She then raised him up high with her vines and she tossed him to the ground. Drapion and Frillish were shown with swirls in their eyes.

"Drapion, return." "Frillish, return." Paul and Trip said, returning their Pokemon. Then they got their third Poke Ball.

"Ursaring, standby for battle!" Paul shouted, throwing his Poke Ball.

What came out was a bipedal, ursine Pokemon. Its broad body was covered in brown fur, except its muzzle, inner ears, and paw pads, which are a light tan. It had narrow eyes, a triangular, black nose, and wide mouth with small, visible fangs in the upper jaw. The fur on its shoulders were long and more structured, with rectangular extensions that resembled epaulettes. There was a large, tan, ring-shaped mark on its chest. Its forelimbs are long, ending in five claws each, while its hind legs are short and thick, ending in three claws each. Its tail was large and spherical in shape.

"Conkeldurr, let's go!" Trip yelled, throwing his Poke Ball.

The Musclar Pokemon came out, bravely holding his concrete pillars.

"Leavanny, I choose you!" Ash shouted, throwing his Poke Ball.

Leavanny came out, trying looking elegantly as possible.

"Cinder, let's go!" Ruby said, throwing her Poke Ball.

The Lizard Pokemon came out, slightly dancing to herself.

"Now, who's that Pokemon?" Trip said, scanning Cinder with his Pokedex.

_"Charmander, the Lizard Pokemon. The fire on the tip of its tail is a measure of its life. If healthy, its tail burns intensely,"_ The Pokedex stated.

"Ursaring, Slash on Charmander!" Paul ordered.

"Conkeldurr, Stone Edge on Leavanny!" Trip shouted.

Ursaring's claws glowed white and he headed to slash Cinder. Conkeldurr's body became surrounded in white energy for a moment and the energy came off of his body in the form of two rings of jagged white energy orbs that floated around him. The white energy then faded, forming the orbs into gray jagged stones. He then fired the stones at Leavanny.

"Cinder, dodge it, then use Dragon Rage on Ursaring!" Ruby commanded.

"Leavanny, dodge it also and use X-Scissor on Conkeldurr!" Ash yelled.

Both Pokemon jumped out of the way of the incoming Slash and Stone Edge. Cinder opened her mouth and fired a powerful blast of blue and black energy at Ursaring into the air. The beam then shaped itself to look like a blue and black dragon and she then fired it at the Hibernator Pokemon, hitting him but causing barely any damage. The leaves on Leavanny's arms glowed light blue. He then crossed his arms, ran at Conkeldurr, and tackled him with his arms but once again, not doing a lot of damage.

"Ursaring, Focus Blast on Charmander!" Paul shouted.

"Conkeldurr, Strength on Leavanny!" Trip yelled.

Ursaring put his hands together and created a light blue ball of energy. He then fired it at Cinder. Conkeldurr swung his concrete pillars over his head, then slammed them into the Nurturing Pokemon, knocking him to the ground. Leavanny got up soon after.

"Cinder, dodge it and use Flare Blitz on Ursaring!" Ruby ordered.

"Leavanny, Energy Ball on Conkeldurr!" Ash commanded.

The Lizard Pokemon barely dodged the incoming Focus Blast and her body became surrounded in light blue flames. She then shot like a missile at the Hibernator Pokemon, slamming into him. Leavanny opened his mouth and his antenna glowed light green and became surrounded in light green sparkles. A light green orb of energy then formed in his mouth and he fired it at the Muscular Pokemon, hitting him.

"Ursaring, Hammer Arm on Leavanny!" Paul yelled.

"Conkeldurr, Rock Tomb on Charmander!" Trip shouted.

The Hibernator Pokemon's forearms glowed white and slammed them onto Leavanny, once again knocking him to the ground but Leavanny getting up soon after. Conkeldurr put his hands together above himself and silver sparkles formed in between his hands. The sparkles then expanded, forming into a silver orb of energy. The orb grew larger until it was much bigger than Conkeldurr's body. Finally, the glow faded out the orb, forming into a large gray boulder with a transparent silver glow. The orb rested in his arms, and Conkeldurr threw it at Cinder.

"Dodge it, and finish it with Dragon Rush on Conkeldurr!" Ruby commanded.

"Leavanny, Razor Leaf on Ursaring!" Ash ordered.

Cinder dodged the super effective attack and released a dragon-shaped energy that covered her body. She then slammed into the Muscular Pokemon with full force. Leavanny's antenna became outlined in light green and he fired multiple leaves from them at Ursaring. When he did, the light green outlined was replaced by a golden outline. Ursaring and Conkeldurr were then shown with swirls in their eyes.

"Ursaring, return." "Conkeldurr, return." Paul and Trip said, returning another fainted Pokemon to their Poke Balls. Then they grabbed their next ones.

"Electivire, standby for battle!" Paul yelled, throwing his Poke Ball.

The Thunderbolt Pokemon came out, crossing his arms.

"Vanillite, let's go!" Trip shouted, also throwing a Poke Ball.

The Fresh Snow Pokemon came out, cheery as ever.

"Leavanny, return. Pignite, I choose you!" Ash shouted, throwing his next Poke Ball.

The Fire Pig Pokemon came out, snorting out flames from his snout.

"Cinder, return. Aura, let's go!" Ruby said, throwing her next Poke Ball.

The Emanation Pokemon once again come out in a mediating pose until she noticed Paul and once again growled at him.

"Now, who's that Pokemon?" Trip asked to himself, scanning Aura with his Pokedex.

_"Riolu, the Emanation Pokemon. It uses the shapes of auras, which change according to emotion, to communicate with others,"_ The Pokedex stated.

"Pignite, Flamethrower on Electivire!" Ash commanded.

"Aura, Dragon Tail on Vanillite!" Ruby ordered.

Pignite released a powerful stream of fire from his snout at Electivire. Aura's tail glowed light blue and she hit the Fresh Snow Pokemon with it.

"Electivire, deflect it with Light Screen and then use ThunderPunch!" Paul shouted.

"Vanillite, Icicle Spear on Riolu!" Trip yelled.

Electivire put his hands in front of his body and a yellow glass screen appeared in front of them, deflecting the Flamethrower. The glass screen then disappeared and Electivire's fist became surrounded by yellow electricity which was accompanied by yellow sparks. He then punched Pignite, knocking him to the ground. But Pignite shrugged it off and got back up. The Fresh Snow Pokemon opened her mouth and the inside of it started to glow light blue. She then released multiple sharp, thin spear-shaped ice shards from her mouth at Aura. As she did, a stream of cold air with white sparkles inside it was released as well.

"Pignite, use Brick Break on Electivire!" Ash ordered.

"Dodge it, then use Blaze Kick on Vanillite!" Ruby shouted.

The black part of Pignite's arm glowed white and he hit the Thunderbolt Pokemon with it. Aura's foot got surrounded by a bright orange flame and she kicked Vanillite with it, dealing super effective damage.

"Electivire, Thunder on Pignite!" Paul commanded.

"Vanillite, use Ice Shard on Riolu!" Trip yelled.

The balls at the end of Electivire's antenna became surrounded by yellow electricity. He then fired a beam of yellow electricity from the antenna at the Fire Pig Pokemon. Vanillite's body became outlined in light blue. Then light blue orbs of energy formed around her body and spun around it in a circle. The light blue orbs then glowed a bright white and when the glow faded, the orbs had turned into multiple shards of ice. She then fired the ice shards at the Emanation Pokemon.

"Dodge it!" Ash and Ruby shouted.

Both Pokemon dodged the incoming attacks just in time.

"Use Fire Pledge!" Ash shouted.

"Metal Claw!" Ruby ordered.

Pignite slammed his hand on the ground, causing pillars of fire to rush towards Electivire and Vanillite. When the pillars reached them, they formed a ring of pillars and then merged into one giant fire pillar, damaging the two and causing super effective damage on Vanillite. Small claws grew out of Aura's paws and flashed white. Then they turned into iron and she slashed the Fresh Snow Pokemon with them, causing super effective damage once again. Aura then retracted her claws back into her paws.

"Electivire, use Giga Impact on Pignite!" Paul commanded.

"Vanillite, Ice Beam on Riolu!" Ruby yelled.

Electivire slammed his fists together in front of him and a purple orb with orange-yellow streaks spiraling around it appeared around his body. He then put one of his fists out as he headed to slam into the Fire Pig Pokemon. Vanillite formed a light blue orb of energy at the top of her head. She then fired multiple light blue beams from the orb at Aura.

"Dodge it again!" Ash and Ruby yelled.

Once again, the two Pokemon dodged the Giga Impact and Ice Beam with Pignite having a little trouble and Aura dodging it with ease.

"Finish it with a Tackle on Vanillite!" Ash commanded.

"End this with Dragon Claw on Electivire!" Ruby ordered.

Pignite charged at the Fresh Snow Pokemon and then jumped into the air. He then landed on her. Once again, small claws unsheathed out of Aura's paws and glowed light blue. She then slashed the Thunderbolt Pokemon with them. Electivire and Vanillite were shown with swirls in their eyes. Once again, Aura retracted her claws back into her paws.

"Electivire, return." "Vanillite, return." Paul and Trip said, returning another Pokemon to their Poke Balls. Then they got their fifth Poke Ball.

"Honchkrow, standby for battle!" Paul said, throwing his Poke Ball.

The Big Boss Pokemon came out, holding his head high.

"Tranquill, let's go!" Trip said, throwing his Poke Ball.

The Wild Pigeon Pokemon came out, also holding his head high.

"Oshawott, I choose you!" Ash yelled, throwing his Poke Ball.

The Sea Otter Pokemon came out and hit his scalchop, ready to battle.

"Little Blue, let's go!" Ruby shouted, throwing her Poke Ball.

The Penguin Pokemon came out, standing her ground. Trip once again scanned Little Blue with his Pokedex.

_"Piplup, the Penguin Pokemon. Because it is very proud, it hates accepting food from people. However, its strong pride makes it puff up its chest without a care,"_ The Pokedex stated.

"Oshawott, Razor Shell on Honchkrow!" Ash ordered.

"Little Blue, BubbleBeam on Tranquill!" Ruby commanded.

Oshawott grabbed the scalchop on his stomach as it started to glow brightly. A light blue aura also appeared around the scalchop an he swung it once. When he did, the aura around the scalchop stretched and hardened behind it, forming it into an energy blade. He then slashed the Big Boss Pokemon with it. Little Blue opened her beak and released a stream of blue bubbles at Tranquill, hitting him.

"Honchkrow, Dark Pulse on Piplup!" Paul yelled.

"Tranquill, Aerial Ace on Oshawott!" Trip shouted.

Honchkrow fired a beam of black and purple circles at Little Blue from his beak. Tranquill dived down at Oshawott and flapped his wings once. Once he did, he moved so fast that he became a blur and headed to slam the Sea Otter Pokemon.

"Dodge it and use Aqua Jet!" Ash and Ruby yelled.

Both Pokemon dodged the incoming attacks with Little Blue dodging it with ease. Then their bodies briefly became surrounded in blue energy. When the blue glow faded, their bodies became surrounded in water and they shot themselves like a rocket at Honchkrow and Tranquill, slamming into them.

"Honchkrow, use Sky Attack on Piplup!" Paul ordered.

"Tranquill, Air Cutter on Oshawott!" Trip commanded.

Honchkrow's body became surrounded by a white aura and he flied to Little Blue to slam her. Tranquill waved his wings in an 'X' like motion and a light blue 'X' shaped energy was released from the tips of his wings at Oshawott.

"Oshawott, dodge it, then use Water Pledge!" Ash shouted.

"Quick, Little Blue, use Mist!" Ruby yelled.

Oshawott slammed his hand on the ground, causing pillars of water to rush towards the Wild Pigeon Pokemon. When the pillars reached him, they formed a ring of pillars and then merged into one giant water pillar, damaging Tranquill. Little Blue opened her beak and a thick white cloud sprayed out of it, blinding Honchkrow.

"Oshawott, finish it with Hydro Pump!" Ash ordered.

"Quick, use Attract!" Ruby yelled.

Oshawott glowed blue and moved his hands in a counterclockwise motion. Then, a blue ball of water formed in between them. The ball of water then flattened and turned into a circle. Then, a powerful jet of water from the circle at Tranquill. The Wild Pigeon Pokemon was then shown with swirls in his eyes. Little Blue winked at Honchkrow and opened her arms, releasing pink hearts that surrounded the Big Boss Pokemon. The hearts then shrunk into his body and Honchkrow had hearts in his eyes.

"Finish it with a Icy Wind!" She commanded.

Little Blue opened her beak once again and the inside of it started to glow light blue. She then released a powerful blizzard from her mouth at the infatuated Big Boss Pokemon, freezing him in ice and dealing super effective damage. In the ice, Honchkrow's heart-filled eyes were replaced by swirls.

"Honchkrow, return." "Tranquill, return." Paul and Trip said, returning two more Pokemon. Then they got their final Poke Balls.

"Torterra, standby for battle!" Paul said, throwing his Poke Ball.

The Continent Pokemon came out, glaring at his opponents to intimidate them.

"Serperior, let's go!" Trip shouted, throwing his Poke Ball.

The Regal Pokemon came out, holding his head high as always.

"Charizard, I choose you!" Ash yelled, throwing his final Poke Ball.

The Flame Pokemon came out, firing a Flamethrower in the air as a sign that he was ready to battle.

"Mystic, let's go!" Ruby said, throwing her final Poke Ball.

The Mystic Pokemon came out, also holding her head high. Trip once again got his Pokedex and scanned Charizard with it.

_"Charizard, the Flame Pokemon, and the evolved form of Charmeleon. A Charizard flies about in search of strong opponents. It is said that Charizard's fire burns hotter if it has experienced harsh battles. When expelling a blast of super hot fire, the red flame at the tip of its tail burns more intensely,"_ The Pokedex stated. Trip then scanned Mystic.

_"Flygon, the Mystic Pokemon, and the evolved form of Vibrava. Known as "The Desert Spirit," this Pokémon hides in the sandstorms it causes by beating its wings,"_ The Pokedex stated.

"Charizard, Flamethrower on Serperior!" Ash ordered.

"Mystic, Fire Blast on Torterra!" Ruby said.

Charizard released a red-orange stream of fire from his mouth at Serperior, but he dodged it like nothing. Mystic released a powerful stream of red-yellow fire from her mouth at Torterra. As the flame traveled to him, the front of the flame formed into a kanji-shaped blast. Once again, due to his low speed, he got hit with the super effective attack.

"Torterra, Stone Edge on Charizard!" Paul commanded.

"Serperior, Dragon Tail on Flygon!" Trip yelled.

Two blue rings surrounded Torterra's body. Then, the rings glowed white and formed into chunks of gray stones that circled around his body. His eyes then glowed green and he fired the stones at Charizard. Serperior's tail glowed light blue and he went to hit Mystic with it.

"Dodge it, then use Slash on Torterra!" Ash said.

"Counter with your own Dragon Tail!" Ruby ordered.

Charizard flied at the stones way and his claws glowed white. Then, they grew longer and he slashed Torterra with them. Mystic's tail glowed light blue also and hit her tail with Serperior's tail. The two Dragon Tails collided and created a small explosion, sending the two Pokemon back.

"Use Aerial Ace on Serperior!" She said.

Mystic's body became surrounded by white streaks and slammed into the Regal Pokemon, dealing super effective damage.

"Torterra, Hyper Beam on Charizard!" Paul yelled.

Torterra opened his mouth and gathered orange energy, forming an orange ball in front of it. He then fired an orange beam from the ball at the Flame Pokemon.

"Quick, Mystic, get in front of Charizard and use Protect!" Ruby shouted.

Mystic quickly flied in front of Charizard and held out both of her small hands out in front of her. Then a turquoise energy shield appeared in front of them, shielding the Hyper Beam. When the Hyper Beam dissipated, the shield also dissipated along with it.

"Use Dragon Pulse on Torterra!" She commanded.

"Use Wing Attack on Serperior!" Ash yelled.

Mystic opened her mouth and a turquoise energy ball appeared in front of her. She then fired the ball at the Continent Pokemon, hitting him again. Both of Charizard's wings glowed white and white energy shined off of them at the wingtips. He then slammed into Serperior with one of them, dealing super effective damage again, but Serperior still stood his ground.

"Torterra, use Frenzy Plant on Flygon!" Paul ordered.

"Serperior, use Dragon Tail on Charizard!" Trip commanded.

Torterra's body became outlined in light green and he slammed his two front legs into the ground. Giant roots with spikes on them came out of the ground and struck the Mystic Pokemon. Serperior's tail once again glowed light blue and he hit Charizard with it.

"Charizard, Flamethrower again on Serperior!" Ash said.

"Mystic, Draco Meteor!" Ruby shouted.

Once again, Charizard released a red-orange stream of fire from his mouth at the Regal Pokemon and actually managed to hit him. Mystic's body glowed orange and an orange ball of light appeared inside her chest. The glow then faded and a ball of orange energy appeared in front of her mouth. Mystic fired the ball into the air and it exploded, releasing many orbs at the Grass-type starters. Then Torterra and Serperior were shown with swirls in their eyes.

"Torterra, return." "Serperior, return." Paul and Trip said, returning their final Pokemon into their Poke Balls. Then they left in a huff.

"Man, that battle was intense," Ash commented.

"Sure was," Ruby replied. She then glowed multicolored again and transformed into a Pokemon with a sleek black body with four slender legs, crimson eyes, long pointed ears and a bushy tail, each with a yellow band around them. Her forehead and legs have yellow rings on them. She was an Umbreon.

"Umbre!" She chirped. _"OK, I think we should be going now,"_ Ruby considered.

The gang continued on, but were unaware that a pair of eyes were watching them.

"I found you right were I want you," A male voice said quietly.

**Me: Oh my God, that took about 2 days to write this!**

**Coco: There's a dude who just spied on us and you're worried about that?**

**Me: Yeah. My fingers are tired.**

**Coco: Also, why didn't you put me in the battle?!**

**Pikachu: She probably wanted to have her other Pokemon have a chance in the spotlight.**

**Me: Yeah, that was it. **

**Coco: So, when do I get back into action?**

**Me: *(In a mediating pose)* Soon, grasshopper. Soon.**

**Coco: *(To Pikachu who was snickering)* Oh, shut up.**

**Me: Anyway, that's it for today! R & R! ;D**


	17. The Kidnapping

**Whazzup guys? The gang and I are back with more Criminal Protection! Where things are gonna get real.**

**Coco & Pikachu: And what do you mean by that?**

**Me: Let's just say that Coco will be very ticked off and sad about this.**

**Coco: *(Worried)* What do you mean?**

**Me: You gonna have to find out. **

**Coco & Pikachu: Tell us now! **

**Me: *(Stern)* No.**

**Coco & Pikachu: Aw. **

**Chuchu: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Game Freak. Anyways, on with the story!**

The gang continued on to the next city **(with Ruby still an Umbreon and her small star mark on her side)**. Then they stopped for a bit to test out Ruby's fighting skills as a Pokemon. Brock was against her and he was using Sudowoodo. The rest of the gang were in the sidelines. Most of Ruby's Pokemon were out of their Poke Balls, wanting to see their Trainer fight. Aura wanted her 'daughter' to watch the battle to learn about strategy for Victoria's first battle. Coco was also holding Ruby's backpack on her back.

"Vee vee eevee, veevee!" ("You can do it, Ruby!") Coco encouraged. Ruby smiled at her best friend.

_"OK, ready when you are, Brock,"_ She called, readying her stance.

"Well, in that case, Sudowoodo, use Hammer Arm!" Brock replied.

Sudowoodo's whole arm glowed white and he headed to slam it into Ruby. Ruby dodged the incoming Hammer Arm and her tail became surrounded in white sparkles. It then became surrounded by a white outline. Her tail then turned into iron and headed to hit Sudowoodo with it. _"Iron Tail!"_ She shouted.

"Dodge it, then use Double-Edge!" Brock yelled.

Sudowoodo barely dodged the super effective attack and and ran at the Moonlight Pokemon. He then slammed into her with great force, knocking her to the ground. While charging, he left behind a gold streak. Ruby shook herself and stood back up.

_"Nice dodging. But you won't dodge this!"_ She declared. Ruby then ran at a fast speed and tackled the Imitation Pokemon. While running, a white trail was created behind her. _"Quick Attack!"_ She said.

"Sudowoodo, use Hammer Arm again!" He ordered.

This time, both of Sudowoodo's arms glowed white and he slammed it into Ruby, dealing super effective damage to her. She struggled to get up, but eventually did.

_"Nicely done,"_ Ruby complimented. _"But you won't win this battle!"_ She said. Then small claws grew out of Ruby's paws and flashed white. Then they turned into iron and she slashed Sudowoodo with them. _"Metal Claw!"_ She said.

"Sudowoodo, Mimic!" Brock shouted.

Sudowoodo's branches on his head glowed gold and the three green orbs on his hands flashed white. Then they turned into iron and he slashed Ruby with it, repeating the Metal Claw.

Ruby opened her mouth and formed a light blue orb of energy in front of her. She then fired the ball at the Imitation Pokemon. _"Focus Blast!"_ Ruby shouted.

"Sudowoodo, dodge it and use Double-Edge again!" He said.

Sudowoodo barely dodged the Focus Blast and ran at the Umbreon once again.

_"Not gonna work this time,"_ Ruby said, smirking. Then, her body glowed white and she created multiple copies of herself. _"Double Team!"_ She yelled. Sudowoodo instantly got confused when he saw the multiple Umbreons.

"Use Flail on all of them!" Brock commanded.

The Imitation Pokemon ran up to one of the copies and flailed around his arms and legs, hitting the copy and making it dissipate. He repeatedly did this on every copy, eventually finding the real one. But before he could use Flail, Ruby opened her mouth and formed a light green ball of energy in front of it. She then fired the energy ball from her mouth at Sudowoodo, dealing super effective damage. _"Energy Ball!"_ She said. Then, Sudowoodo fell down with swirls in his eyes.

"Sudowoodo, return. Nice job, Ruby. I can tell that you do great at battling," Brock complimented, returning the Imitation Pokemon to his Poke Ball.

_"Thanks, Brock. You were great, too,"_ Ruby replied. _"I think I'm up for one more go. Who wants to battle me next?"_ She asked.

"I'll do it," Max volunteered.

_"OK, Max. Give it your best shot,"_ Ruby said.

"OK, Grovyle, I choose you!" Max said, throwing a Poke Ball in the air.

The Wood Gecko Pokemon came out, ready to battle.

"Use Leaf Blade!" He shouted.

The three leaves on one of Grovyle's forearms glowed green and combined into one long sharp blade. He then slashed Ruby with it. She got back up and her tail glowed purple. Then she hit Grovyle with it, dealing super effective damage. _"Poison Tail!"_ She yelled.

"Grovyle, X-Scissor!" Max commanded.

The three leaves on both of Grovyle's forearms glowed light blue and combined into one long sharp blade. He then swung them in an 'X' formation, creating a light blue 'X' in front of him and tackling the Moonlight Pokemon with the 'X' in front of him, also dealing super effective damage. Then her tail glowed light blue and she swung it, leaving behind a light blue, almost white, trail of energy where she swung. _"Cut!"_ Ruby said.

"Dodge it, then use Quick Attack!" He yelled.

Grovyle easily dodged the light blue trail of energy and ran quickly and headed to tackle the Umbreon. Just when the Wood Gecko Pokemon was about to tackle her, Ruby flipped in the air and landed with her back facing Grovyle. She then kicked dirt at him with her back legs, blinding him. _"Sand-Attack!"_ Ruby shouted. She then opened her mouth again and formed a black and purple ball in front of her. She fired the ball at the blinded Grovyle. _"Shadow Ball!"_ She said.

"Grovyle, use Aerial Ace!" Max ordered.

Grovyle's body became surrounded in white streaks and he slammed into the Moonlight Pokemon. Then, Ruby's forehead turned into silver metal and she headed to slam her head into Grovyle. _"Iron Head!"_ She said.

"Quick, Grovyle, use Detect!" He said.

Grovyle's eyes glowed light blue and he dodged Ruby's Iron Head. She kept trying to land a hit on the Wood Gecko Pokemon, but he kept dodging. Then, Ruby's body became surrounded in an invisible energy. A bright flash of yellow light appeared in front of her face and she faced towards Grovyle. She then shot herself at him and an orb of light purple energy with spiraling light yellow streaks around it appeared around her body. Ruby then slammed into the Wood Gecko Pokemon with great force. _"Giga Impact!"_ She shouted. Grovyle was then shown with swirls in his eyes.

"Grovyle, return. Wow, Ruby, I didn't know you had it in you," Max complimented. He then started to pet Ruby on the head. "Um, is it OK, to let me pet you?" He asked nervously.

_"Yeah, it's OK,"_ Ruby confirmed. Max smiled and started to pet Ruby on the head. She purred in delight as a response. _"Thanks, man,"_ She said. Ruby then saw a lake near the trees.

_"Hold on, I gotta drink some water. Be back in a sec!"_ She informed, running to the lake. Ruby saw the glistening water and happily drank it, thirsty from battling. However, when she was about to head back to the group, a disc that expanded into a cage was thrown at her and trapped Ruby inside. Seeing, no way out, she immediately cried for help.

_"Guys, help! Help me! I'm trapped in a cage!"_ Ruby exclaimed.

The group saw their friend in the cage and saw that it was attached to a rope. The rope was then attached to the bottom of a helicopter. The helicopter was surrounded by other helicopters and a huge ship.

"That's Hunter J's ship!" Dawn recognized.

"And they have Ruby!" Iris exclaimed.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt on the rope!" Ash ordered.

Pikachu complied and released a powerful bolt of electricity from her body at the rope.

"Honchkrow, use Shadow Ball to counter Thunderbolt!" A familiar voice ran through the forest.

A Honchkrow appeared and opened his beak, creating a black and purple ball in front of him. He then fired it at the Thunderbolt, creating a small explosion. Then the gang saw Paul and Trip themselves on J's ship.

"Paul? Trip? You're working for Hunter J?" Ash asked, shocked and angry.

"Yes, isn't that obvious?" Paul smirked.

"But why?" Dawn asked, also angry.

"We told you; we want strength and power. After our Double Battle, we saw a Team Plasma grunt and he asked us if we wanted power. He then told us all about little Ruby here. So in order to get what we want, we signed up to work for Hunter J," Trip explained.

"That's right. So now that we got the target, our plan is complete," J said, coming out of the ship. "Salamence, use Flamethrower to surround them!" She said, throwing a Poke Ball.

The Dragon Pokemon came out and released a red-orange stream of fire from his mouth at the ground. The ground then set on fire and spread around the group, trapping them. Then, the helicopters and Hunter J's ship took off to fulfill their plan.

"Guys, please help me!" Ruby cried once again.

"Oshawott, Hydro Pump!" Ash shouted, throwing a Poke Ball.

The Sea Otter Pokemon came out and released a powerful blast of water from his mouth at the fire, putting it out. By the time he put the fire out, J and her goons were gone.

"Oh no. We're too late," May observed. Coco then started to develop tears in her eyes as her best friend was gone. "Veevee..." ("Ruby...") She whimpered.

"What are we gonna do now?" Misty said.

"We have to save her," Ash declared, clenching his fists.

**Coco: *(Crying)* Oh my God! No, Ruby! No! **

**Pikachu: *(Petting her back)* There, there. We're gonna get her back.**

**Coco: Until then, I won't rest until Ruby is safe and sound.**

**C, D & S: *(Crying also)* We want our Trainer back!**

**Pachirisu: Sorry if it's a bit short. Anyway, that's it for today! R & R! ;D**


	18. Forming a Rescue Team!

**Coco: Whazzup guys? We're back with more Criminal Protection!**

**Pikachu: Coco's filling in because of Ruby's kidnapping in the previous chapter. Until then, Ruby/Ajah will not be here in the chatroom for the next few chapters. Also, almost half or more of this chapter has a lot of scanning up a Pokemon's moves, so if you're bored by that, leave while you can. If not, enjoy. Or try to.  
**

**Coco: *(Beginning to cry)* I want my best friend back. **

**Pikachu: *(Patting her back again)* There, there. We all miss her. **

**Pachirisu: *(Pops a cork of wine in the background)* **

**Pikachu: *(Glares at her until she goes away)* Duchess, care to say the disclaimer?**

**Duchess: Sure. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Game Freak. Anyways, on with the story!**

The gang were still aghast about what just happened, Coco bursting into tears.

"Poor Coco. She's all sad now because her best friend is gone," Misty sympathized. She then picked Coco up. "There, there. We'll reunite you with Ruby again." She comforted. Togetic, who was still floating around Misty, comforted her as well.

"We have to rescue her," Ash declared.

"But how? J's ship could be anywhere now," Dawn asked.

_"I got an idea. We'll get the rest of Ruby's Pokemon and you guys' Pokemon to conduct a rescue party,"_ Aura suggested.

"But how can we do that? Professor Elm's lab is all the way in Johto," Brock said.

_"Mystic here knows Teleport. She can just Teleport to Johto, tell 'em the news and they'll all arrive back here,"_ Aura replied.

"It seems foolproof. Let's try that," Ash considered.

Mystic nodded and her body glowed multicolored, became outlined in light blue and disappeared. Seconds later, she reappeared in Johto. She then flew into the garden and signaled everyone there. Scythe, Kinosa and Aqua walked up to her.

_"Mystic? What are you doing here? And where's Ruby?"_ Scythe asked.

"Fly flygon flygon fly flygon flygon fly!" ("She got kidnapped by Hunter J and Team Plasma!") Mystic informed. Commotion was immediately heard throughout the garden. Professor Elm and Jade **(who was visiting)** heard the loud commotion and walked up to them.

"What's wrong?" Elm asked.

"Is everything OK?" Jade backed up.

_"Professor, Jade, Mystic told us that Ruby got kidnapped by Hunter J and Team Plasma!"_ Scythe informed. The adults gasped.

"Oh, my poor baby!" Jade cried.

_"Don't worry. We'll get her back safe and sound,"_ Scythe said. _"Wish us luck,"_ She said.

"Please get my daughter back safe sound," Jade pleaded. The Disaster Pokemon nodded.

_"We will,"_ Scythe reassured. _"Mystic, Teleport us back," _She said._  
_

The Mystic Pokemon nodded and her body glowed multicolored once again, becoming outlined in light blue. She then disappeared and seconds later, Mystic reappeared in front of the group with the rest of Ruby's Pokemon behind her. **(One more thing, the Mincinno is named Dusty, the Ekans is named Snake, the Yanma is named Dragonfly and the Vulpix is named Vixey.)**

"OK, now we have the rest of Ruby's Pokemon. Now we have follow J's ship," Ash considered.

"But how? Ruby only has 3 Pokemon that can fly. That's not enough for all of us," Iris observed.

_"Well, Ash has Charizard and Unfezant, Iris has Dragonite and Emolga, Ritchie has Rose, May has Beautifly and Dawn has Togekiss. I think that's enough for you guys to catch up to J's ship,"_ Aura said.

"Well, then what are we waiting for? Let's rescue Ruby!" Ash declared.

"Not so fast," Voices ran through the forest. Then, an army of Team Plasma grunts came out of the trees and stood in front of the gang, surrounding them.

"You're surrounded. Give up now or face the consequences," A Team Plasma grunt warned.

"No way! We're not giving up until we rescue our friend!" Ash declared once more.

"Fine then. It's your punishment. Liepard, use Shadow Ball!" The grunt replied, throwing a Poke Ball.

What came out was a slender, purple feline Pokemon speckled with yellow rosettes. It had a pink "mask" marking over its eyes, a pink nose, and small yellow markings over its green eyes. It had two pairs of long yellow whiskers, and a tufted yellow underside Its lower legs were yellow, and each small paw has a pale pink pad. It had a long, curving tail with a sickle-like shape toward the tip. Liepard opened his mouth and formed a ball of black and purple energy with black static around it in front of it. He then fired it at the group. But Terra quickly stepped in front of the group and opened her mouth, firing a green ball of energy from it at the Shadow Ball. The Shadow Ball and Energy Ball collided and created a small explosion.

"If you want a battle, you got it! Togetic, use Steel Wing!" Misty shouted.

Togetic's small wings flashed white and turned into iron. She then struck the Cruel Pokemon with them.

"Liepard, Hyper Beam!" The Team Plasma grunt commanded.

Liepard opened his mouth again and formed a white orb of energy with a pale pink center in front of it. He then fired a pale pink beam of energy with a bright white energy around it at the group. Then, Aura stepped in front and held out her hands, forming a turquoise energy shield in front of her. The Protect then deflected the devastating Hyper Beam. Seconds later, the shield dissipated as well as the Hyper Beam. Then Kitty stepped up and the charm on her forehead glowed red. She then fired a pale pink beam of energy with a bright white energy around it from the charm at Liepard, knocking him out. The grunt returned his fainted Pokemon.

"Magnemite, take care of these kids with SonicBoom!" Another grunt said, throwing his Poke Ball.

What came out was a seemingly robotic-like Pokemon that had a gray, circular metal body with horseshoe magnets on each side, and a single, large eye. It had three Phillips head screws on its body; two near the bottom of its body, and the other is on top of its head and looks similar to an antenna. It spun rapidly around, sending a shockwave at the kids. But, Dragonfly interfered with her wings glowing white and waving them, releasing her own SonicBoom at Magnemite's. The two SonicBooms collided and created another small explosion.

"I've had enough of this! Men, take care of the kids!" The lead Team Plasma grunt ordered.

"Yes sir!" The other grunts replied. One grunt pulled out another Poke Ball and threw it, releasing a Seviper. Biter tugged on Ash's leg.

"What's up, Biter?" He asked quietly.

_"We need you guys to command us! Don't hesitate. It's fine with all of us,"_ Biter said. Ash nodded in approval.

"First, I need to know all of your moves," Ash said, scanning Biter on his Pokedex.

_"This Pokemon knows Tackle, Attract, Shadow Claw, Bulldoze, Metal Claw, Aerial Ace, Thrash, Stone Edge, Poison Jab, Crunch, Slash, Dig, Sand-Attack, Earth Power, Thunder Fang, Ice Fang, Fire Fang, Dragon Rush, Dragon Claw, Iron Head, Earthquake, Dragon Rage, Rock Smash, Outrage, Round, Sleep Talk and Twister,"_ The Pokedex stated. Ash looked at the Land Shark Pokemon, astonished. She laughed and rubbed her head sheepishly as a response.

_"All of us are kinda powerful like that,"_ Biter explained sheepishly. Ash then scanned the nearby Zorua.

_"This Pokemon knows Fake Tears, Giga Impact, Aerial Ace, Hyper Voice, Shadow Claw, Scratch, Agility, Dig, Dark Pulse, Double Team, Shadow Ball, Night Daze, Dragon Claw, Outrage, Headbutt, Zen Headbutt, Detect, Iron Tail, Dragon Tail, Sand-Attack, Bite, Attract, Fury Swipes, Hidden Power, Round, Sleep Talk and Extrasensory,"_ The Pokedex stated again. Ash then scanned Charcoal.

_"This Pokemon knows Fire Pledge, Flamethrower, Tackle, Will-O-Wisp, Attract, Overheat, Flame Charge, Iron Tail, Wild Charge, Rollout, Heat Crash, Gyro Ball, Flare Blitz, Fire Blast, Bulldoze, Dragon Tail, Round, Sleep Talk, Iron Head, SolarBeam, Scald, Head Smash, Take Down, Heat Wave, Poison Jab, Giga Impact, Helping Hand, Outrage, Smack Down, Double Kick and Focus Blast,"_ Dexter stated. Ash scanned Raven next.

_"This Pokemon knows Close Combat, Steel Wing, Aerial Ace, Brave Bird, Hyper Beam, FeatherDance, Drill Peck, Peck, Double Team, Attract, Pluck, Round, Sleep Talk, Dragon Pulse, Dragon Claw, Metal Claw, Roost, Agility, Air Cutter, Twister, Ominous Wind, Outrage, Quick Attack, Dark Pulse, Detect, Giga Impact and Sky Attack,"_ It said. Ash scanned Ruby's Mouse Pokemon next.

_"This Pokemon knows Attract, Thunderbolt, ThunderShock, Dragon Tail, Quick Attack, Dragon Claw, Double-Edge, Dragon Pulse, Tackle, Thunder Wave, Volt Tackle, Dig, Bide, Fake Out, Discharge, Electro Ball, Fling, Agility, Tickle, Skull Bash, Charm, Sing, Sweet Kiss, Round, Sleep Talk, Double Team and Outrage,"_ The Pokedex stated. Ash scanned Scythe next.

_"This Pokemon knows Psycho Cut, Razor Wind, Night Slash, Crunch, Quick Attack, Slash, Double Team, Round, Sleep Talk, Dragon Pulse, Icy Wind, Shadow Ball, Shadow Claw, Aerial Ace, Iron Tail, Protect, Flamethrower, Giga Impact, Zen Headbutt, Hyper Beam, Megahorn, Water Pulse, X-Scissor, Swift, Dark Pulse, Psychic, Detect, Hex, Outrage, Dragon Claw, Metal Claw, Cut, Ice Beam and Attract,"_ Dexter stated. Ash scanned Kinosa next.

_"This Pokemon knows Mach_ _Punch, Focus Punch, Stun Spore, Hyper Beam, Drain Punch, Headbutt, Protect, Fake Tears, Psychic, ThunderPunch, Seed Bomb, SolarBeam, Giga Impact, DynamicPunch, Brick Break, Fling, Force Palm, Energy Ball, Quick Attack, Sky Uppercut, Focus Blast, Fire Punch, Attract, Iron Tail, Dragon Tail, Flash, Ice Punch, Bullet Seed, Aqua Tail, Dragon Claw, Shadow Ball, PoisonPowder, Stone Edge, Poison Tail, Seismic Toss, Leech Seed, Spore, Rock Tomb, Outrage, Vacuum Wave, Round and Sleep Talk," _Dexter stated. Ash scanned the Dragon Pokemon next.

_"This Pokemon knows Dragon Rage, Twister, Iron Head, Water Pulse, Aqua Jet, Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, Aqua Tail, Wrap, Dragon Tail, Slam, Thunder Wave, Aerial Ace, Supersonic, Attract, Iron Tail, DragonBreath, Round and Sleep Talk,"_ Dexter said. Ash scanned Volt next.

_"This Pokemon knows Electro Ball, Hex, Thunderbolt, Dark Pulse, Astonish, Blizzard, Leaf Storm, Air Slash, Overheat, Hydro Pump, Attract, Night Shade, Protect, Facade, Dragon Pulse, Will-O-Wisp, Flash, Signal Beam, Ominous Wind, Shadow Ball, Dragon Pulse, Confuse Ray, Round and Sleep Talk," _The Pokedex stated. Ash scanned the young Cat Ferret Pokemon next.

_"This Pokemon knows Attract, Fury Swipes, Disable, Night Slash, Dragon Tail, Iron Tail, Dragon Claw, Metal Claw, Crush Claw, Dig, Double Hit, Detect, Screech, Poison Jab, Aerial Ace, Shadow Ball, Fury Cutter, Quick Attack, Scratch, Double Kick, Thunderbolt, Facade, Brick Break, Shadow Claw, Razor Wind, Ice Beam, Round and Sleep Talk,"_ Dexter said. Ash scanned Yamimasu next.

_"This Pokemon knows Protect, Haze, Will-O-Wisp, Aura Sphere, Energy Ball, Night Shade, Focus Blast, Magnet Bomb, Power Whip, Dragon Pulse, Fake Tears, Heal Pulse, Zen Headbutt, Astonish, Outrage, Water Pulse, Hex, Disable, Headbutt, Psychic, Facade, Attract, Round and Sleep Talk,"_ Ash scanned Candle next.

_"This Pokemon knows Attract, SolarBeam, Focus Blast, Dragon Pulse, Dark Pulse, Energy Ball, Fire Blast, Will-O-Wisp, Psychic, Flame Charge, Confuse Ray, Hex, Night Shade, Inferno, Shadow Ball, Fire Spin, Flame Burst, Round and Sleep Talk,"_ The Pokedex stated. Ash scanned the Brutal Pokemon next.

_"This Pokemon knows Tri Attack, Dragon Tail, Focus Blast, Crunch, Aerial Ace, Dragon Rage, Outrage, Ice Beam, Hyper Voice, Hyper Beam, Double Hit, Scary Face, Dragon Rush, Dragon Pulse, Headbutt, Fire Blast, DragonBreath, Head Smash, Roost, Stone Edge, Double Team, Draco Meteor, Zen Headbutt, Steel Wing, Fire Fang, Iron Tail, Ice Fang, Thunder Fang, Flash Cannon, Dark Pulse, Giga Impact, Attract, Signal Beam, Flamethrower, Protect, Aqua Tail, Round and Sleep Talk,"_ Dexter said. Ash scanned the Eon Pokemon **(who was still invisible)** next.

_"This Pokemon knows Draco Meteor, Recover, Mist Ball, Aerial Ace, Giga Impact, Icy Wind, Psyshock, DragonBreath, Psychic, Shadow Claw, Shadow Ball, Protect, Steel Wing, Dragon Claw, Dragon Pulse, Hyper Beam, Safeguard, Energy Ball, Heal Pulse, Outrage, Refresh, Ice Beam, Attract, Round and Sleep Talk,"_ Dexter said. Ash scanned Vixey next.

_"This Pokemon knows Fire Spin, Flamethrower, Quick Attack, Fire Blast, Hex, Dark Pulse, Dig, Attract, Zen Headbutt, Extrasensory, Flame Charge, Outrage, Round, Sleep Talk, Iron Tail, Confuse Ray, Agility, Flame Burst, Will-O-Wisp, Hypnosis, Psyshock, Inferno, Energy Ball, Overheat,"_ The Pokedex stated. Ash scanned the female Big Jaw Pokemon **(who was still carrying her stick) **next.

_"This Pokemon knows Crunch, Shadow Claw, Ice Fang, Iron Tail, Aqua Jet, Ice Beam, Water Pulse, Fake Tears, Attract, Aqua Tail, Earthquake, Ice Punch, Dragon Claw, Dragon Tail, Screech, Icy Wind, Aerial Ace, Outrage, Focus Blast, Superpower, Dragon Pulse, Metal Claw, Fling, Whirlpool, Water Pledge, Thrash, Slash, Round, Sleep Talk and Hydro Pump,"_ Dexter said. Ash scanned the Mystic Pokemon next.

_"This Pokemon knows Bulldoze, Fissure, Bide, Gust, Crunch, Double Team, Attract, Swift, SonicBoom, Metal Claw, Air Cutter, Earth Power, Steel Wing, Ominous Wind, Ice Beam, Iron Tail, Protect, Twister, Draco Meteor, Dragon Claw, Dragon Pulse, Dragon Tail, Teleport, Flamethrower, Hyper Beam, Supersonic, SolarBeam, Bug Bite, Fury Cutter, Signal Beam, Aerial Ace, Fire Blast, Round, Sleep Talk, Earthquake, Roost and Outrage,"_ Dexter said. Ash scanned the Fire Mouse Pokemon next.

_"This Pokemon knows SmokeScreen, Flame Charge, Flame Burst, Flamethrower, Attract, Outrage, Dig, Aerial Ace, Fire Pledge, Quick Attack, Flame Wheel, Will-O-Wisp, Wild Charge, Swift, Eruption, Gyro Ball, Overheat, Extrasensory, Shadow Claw, Inferno, Round, Sleep Talk, Fury Swipes, Flare Blitz, Giga Impact and Agility,"_ Dexter stated. Ash scanned the Bite Pokemon next.

_"This Pokemon knows Bite, Shadow Ball, Dark Pulse, Fire Fang, Ice Fang, Thunder Fang, Poison Fang, Attract, Dragon Pulse, Scary Face, Scratch, Slash, Sand-Attack, Night Slash, Dragon Claw, Zen Headbutt, Fake Tears, Dig, Outrage, Giga Impact, Agility, Headbutt, Double Team, Round, Sleep Talk and Super Fang,"_ Dexter said. Ash scanned the female Dark/Fire-type next.

_"This Pokemon knows Bite, Thunder Fang, Ice Fang, Fire Fang, Flamethrower, Inferno, SolarBeam, Outrage, Shadow Ball, Flame Charge, Aerial Ace, Zen Headbutt, Beat Up, Dragon Claw, Shadow Claw, Attract, Hyper Voice, Super Fang, Headbutt, Fire Blast, Psychic, Night Slash, Giga Impact, Wild Charge, Fire Spin, Iron Head, Roar, Will-O-Wisp, Dark Pulse, Slash, Round and Sleep Talk,"_ The Pokedex said. Ash scanned the female Minccino next.

_"This Pokemon knows Focus Blast, Mud-Slap, Swift, Thunderbolt, Rock Blast, Giga Impact, Bullet Seed, Facade, Round, Sleep Talk, Attract, Fake Tears, Double Team, Outrage, Pound, Seed Bomb, Aerial Ace, Sing, Charm, Hyper Voice, Tail Slap, Dragon Pulse, DoubleSlap, Tickle, Helping Hand, Dig, Aqua Tail, Iron Tail and Thunder Wave,"_ Dexter stated. Ash scanned the female Water/Electric-type next.

_"This Pokemon knows Water Gun, BubbleBeam, Shock Wave, Ice Beam, Aqua Tail, Electro Ball, Discharge, Thunder Wave, Aqua Ring, Confuse Ray, Thunderbolt, Giga Impact, Heal Bell, Flash, Whirlpool, Spark, Take Down, Aurora Beam, Attract, Aqua Jet, Water Pulse, Psybeam, Supersonic, Icy Wind, Signal Beam, Outrage, Round and Sleep Talk,"_ Dexter said. Ash scanned the female Scratch Cat Pokemon next.

_"This Pokemon knows Scratch, Bite, Fury Swipes, Night Slash, Slash, Pay Day, Shadow Ball, Attract, Dig, Shadow Claw, Aerial Ace, Sing, Hypnosis, Swift, Thunderbolt, Iron Tail, Dark Pulse, Seed Bomb, Hyper Voice, Power Gem, Outrage, Dragon Tail, Assist, Fake Out, Round and Sleep Talk,"_ Dexter stated. Ash scanned the female Ekans next.

_"This Pokemon knows Poison Tail, Wrap, Poison Sting, Acid, Dig, Crunch, Headbutt, Toxic, Haze, Poison Jab, Iron Tail, Poison Fang, Aqua Tail, Dark Pulse, Seed Bomb, Ice Fang, Fire Fang, Thunder Fang, Mud Bomb, Slam, Dragon Tail, Outrage, Rock Slide, Scary Face, Giga Drain, Bulldoze, Glare, Round and Sleep Talk,"_ Dexter stated. Ash scanned the female Bug/Flying-type next.

_"This Pokemon knows Detect, Giga Drain, Quick Attack, Air Slash, Roost, Supersonic, Wing Attack, Bug Buzz, Steel Wing, Dragon Tail, Silver Wind, SonicBoom, Night Slash, Shadow Ball, Aerial Ace, Slash, Double Team, Psychic, Flash, Attract, SolarBeam, Leech Life, Hypnosis, Signal Beam, Bug Bite, Giga Impact, Outrage, Mud Shot, Aqua Tail, Ice Beam, Round and Sleep Talk,"_ The Pokedex stated. Ash scanned Beacon next.

_"This Pokemon knows Dragon Pulse, Dragon Tail, ThunderPunch, Zap Cannon, Fire Punch, Flash, Power Gem, Electro Ball, Thunder, Light Screen, Signal Beam, Confuse Ray, Discharge, Brick Break, Attract, Fling, Focus Blast, Wild Charge, Giga Impact, Thunderbolt, Iron Tail, Bulldoze, Hyper Beam, Ice Punch, Facade, Body Slam, Round and Sleep Talk,"_ Dexter said. Ash scanned Ruby's Continent Pokemon next.

_"This Pokemon knows Earth Power, Outrage, Grass Pledge, Protect, Iron Head, Bulldoze, Dragon Pulse, Leech Seed, Earthquake, Razor Leaf, Rock Climb, Wood Hammer, Crunch, Synthesis, Body Slam, Hyper Beam, Frenzy Plant, Giga Drain, Stone Edge, Seed Bomb, Withdraw, Energy Ball, Leaf Storm, Attract, SolarBeam, Round and Sleep Talk,"_ The Pokedex stated. Ash scanned the female Tusk Pokemon next.

_"This Pokemon knows Helping Hand, Night Slash, Dragon Rage, Dragon Claw, Scratch, Cut, Dig, Outrage, Attract, Shadow Claw, Rock Smash, Ice Beam, Poison Jab, Slash, Aerial Ace, X-Scissor, Fling, Dragon Tail, Iron Tail, Superpower, Aqua Tail, Razor Wind, Focus Blast, Round and Sleep Talk,"_ The Pokedex said. Ash scanned the Mud Fish Pokemon next.

_"This Pokemon knows Attract, Water Pledge, Aqua Tail, Whirlpool, Ice Beam, Iron Tail, Dig, Scald, Focus Blast, Superpower, Hydro Pump, Refresh, Ice Ball, Dragon Tail, Outrage, Earthquake, Icy Wind, Protect, Bite, Round and Sleep Talk,"_ Dexter said. Ash scanned Hope next.

_"This Pokemon knows Attract, Protect, Crunch, Headbutt, Zen Headbutt, Thrash, DragonBreath, Dragon Rush, Dragon Rage, Outrage, Rage, Fire Fang, Scary Face, Hyper Voice, Ice Fang, Thunder Fang, Dragon Claw, Round and Sleep Talk,"_ Dexter stated. Ash scanned the Emanation Pokemon next.

_"This Pokemon knows Copycat, Double Team, Dragon Tail, Blaze Kick, Headbutt, Detect, Quick Attack, Metal Claw, Dragon Claw, Water Pulse, Giga Impact, Heal Pulse, Ice Punch, ThunderPunch, Fire Punch, Zen Headbutt, Dig, Aerial Ace, Bulldoze, Iron Tail, Vacuum Wave, Circle Throw, Poison Jab, Crunch, Outrage, Fling, Shadow Ball, Shadow Claw, Focus Blast, Screech, Earthquake, Attract, Round, Sleep Talk and Force Palm,"_ The Pokedex said. Ash scanned the female Sea Weasel Pokemon next.

_"This Pokemon knows Aqua Tail, Aqua Jet, Water Pulse, Ice Punch, Attract, Ice Beam, SonicBoom, Slash, Swift, Hydro Pump, Whirlpool, Razor Wind, Dragon Tail, Dragon Claw, Outrage, Aqua Ring, Giga Impact, Headbutt, Focus Blast, Fury Cutter, Fury Swipes, Crunch, Ice Fang, Iron Tail, Scald, Round and Sleep Talk,"_ Dexter stated. Ash scanned the female Shinx next.

_"This Pokemon knows Thunder Fang, Take Down, Double Team, Giga Impact, Flash, Iron Tail, Swift, Helping Hand, Ice Fang, Fire Fang, Spark, Quick Attack, Night Slash, Discharge, Wild Charge, Attract, Signal Beam, Tackle, Thunderbolt, Crunch, Round and Sleep Talk,"_ Dexter said. Ash scanned the female Wood Gecko Pokemon next.

_"This Pokemon knows X-Scissor, Slam, Outrage, Dragon Claw, Night Slash, Leaf Tornado, Pound, Dragon Tail, Leaf Blade, Synthesis, Grass Pledge, Rock Slide, DragonBreath, Seismic Toss, Twister, Seed Bomb, GrassWhistle, Fling, Bulldoze, Razor Wind, Magical Leaf, Iron Tail, Dragon Pulse, Energy Ball, Aerial Ace, Bullet Seed, Dig, Round, Sleep Talk, Detect, Quick Attack and Attract,"_ The Pokedex stated. Ash scanned the female Penguin Pokemon next.

_"This Pokemon knows BubbleBeam, Drill Peck, Peck, Icy Wind, Mist, Bide, Dragon Pulse, FeatherDance, Signal Beam, Dig, Supersonic, Headbutt, Aerial Ace, Aqua Jet, Water Pledge, Pound, Outrage, Attract, Hydro Pump, Whirlpool, Pluck, Scald, Screech, Ice Beam, Aqua Ring, Sing, Round and Sleep Talk,"_ The Pokedex said. Ash scanned Rose next.

_"This Pokemon knows Leaf Storm, Magical Leaf, SolarBeam, Energy Ball, Seed Bomb, Petal Dance, Razor Leaf, Outrage, Grass Pledge, Vine Whip, Sweet Scent, Leech Seed, PoisonPowder, Sleep Powder, Giga Impact, Weather Ball, Dragon Pulse, GrassWhistle, Synthesis, Skull Bash, Power Whip, Round and Sleep Talk,"_ Dexter said. Ash scanned Ruby's Grass Snake Pokemon next.

_"This Pokemon knows Attract, Vine Whip, Leaf Storm, Leaf Blade, Grass Pledge, Energy Ball, Poison Tail, Dig, Bug Bite, Glare, Leaf Tornado, Aqua Tail, Double Team, Iron Tail, Power Whip, Aromatherapy, Twister, Synthesis, Shadow Ball, Crunch, Sweet Scent, Aerial Ace, Giga Drain, Outrage, Round and Sleep Talk,"_ Dexter stated. Ash scanned the female Sea Otter Pokemon next.

_"This Pokemon knows Razor Shell, Attract, Aqua Jet, Water Pulse, Ice Beam, X-Scissor, Water Pledge, Aqua Tail, Night Slash, Hidden Power, Air Slash, Copycat, Iron Tail, Icy Wind, Scald, Slash, Giga Impact, Trump Card, Dragon Tail, Outrage, Aerial Ace, Fling, Hydro Pump, Bug Bite, Ice Fang, Dragon Pulse, Detect, Round and Sleep Talk,"_ The Pokedex said. Ash scanned Cinder next.

_"This Pokemon knows Dragon Claw, DragonBreath, Dragon Tail, Skull Bash, Dragon Rush, Flame Charge, Fire Blast, Shadow Claw, Metal Claw, Fire Pledge, Attract, Flamethrower, Focus Punch, Flame Burst, Flare Blitz, Crunch, Will-O-Wisp, Aerial Ace, Dragon Pulse, AncientPower, SmokeScreen, Fire Spin, Overheat, Iron Tail, Inferno, Take Down, Fire Fang, Slash, Dig, Dragon Rage, Round and Sleep Talk,"_ The Pokedex said. Lastly, Ash scanned Ruby's starter Pokemon.

_"This Pokemon knows Shadow Ball, Dig, Trump Card, Bite, Attract, Iron Tail, Quick Attack, Take Down, Tackle, Water Pulse, Aerial Ace, Aqua Tail, Headbutt, Sand-Attack, Double Team, Bug Bite, Dark Pulse, Helping Hand, Poison Fang, Ice Fang, Poison Tail, Thunder Fang, Electro Ball, Fire Fang, Skull Bash, Detect, Giga Impact, Rock Tomb, Sing, Confuse Ray, Swift, Extrasensory, Hyper Voice, Zen Headbutt, Dragon Claw, Dragon Pulse, Outrage, Dragon Rage, Twister, Dragon Tail, Leaf Blade, Wild Charge, Icy Wind, Fake Tears, Aurora Beam, Signal Beam, Round and Sleep Talk,"_ The Pokedex said.

Ash put away his Pokedex and kneeled down to Chuchu.

"Hey Chuchu, wanna battle Team Plasma with my Pikachu?" He asked. Chuchu nodded and had a determined face.

"OK, Pikachu and Chuchu, I choose you!" Ash shouted. Ash's Pikachu jumped down to his female counterpart and they sparked their cheeks together.

"Use Thunderbolt!" He said.

The two Mouse Pokemon released a powerful bolt of yellow electricity from their body at the Seviper. The Fang Snake Pokemon took a lot of damage, but he shook it off. Then, he wrapped his body around Chuchu, squeezing her and intimidating her with his red, glaring eyes. She was too scared to try to escape as a result from Gabite's attack. Then, Duchess' and Scar's tails became surrounded in white sparkles and became surrounded in a white outline. Their tails then turned into iron and they hit Seviper with it, freeing their best friend from Wrap. Lastly, Coco ran at Seviper and her body became surrounded by a white aura. She then struck the Fang Snake with her head, knocking him out. The grunt returned his fallen Pokemon.

"Zangoose, get rid of them!" Another grunt yelled, throwing a Poke Ball.

The other Cat Ferret Pokemon came out, glaring daggers at the young female of his species.

"Mega Punch!" The grunt commanded.

Zangoose's fist became surrounded in a gray orb of energy. He then punched Scar, sending her back. Eventually, she got up and her claws glowed white. Scar then hit her male counterpart with the super effective Brick Break.

"Zangoose, Fire Punch!" He ordered.

Zangoose's fist became surrounded in red-yellow flames and headed to punch Scar once again.

"Ryu, protect Scar by countering it with a Water Pulse!" Ash shouted.

A light blue orb of energy appeared in front of Ryu's mouth and she fired it at the incoming Fire Punch, putting it out.

"Now, use Dragon Tail!" Ash yelled.

Ryu's tail glowed light blue and she hit the male Cat Ferret Pokemon with it, knocking him out. The grunt returned his defeated Pokemon.

"Bisharp, get them!" Another Team Plasma grunt yelled, throwing a Poke Ball.

What came out was a bipedal, humanoid Pokemon. It had a round, red and black head, similar to a war helmet, topped with a golden, double-headed axe blade. Its face was primarily yellow with a black outline. The helmet shrouds most of its yellow-and-black face, although its triangular eyes were visible. Resembling shoulder pads, its red shoulders project slightly over its arms and have a thin yellow line where they meet its black torso. It has white, metallic hands that resemble gloves, with retractable, blades attached. Encircling its torso are two blades, creating the impression of a ribcage. Its thighs were red and become progressively thinner as they connect to the knee. Both of its feet were metallic and split down the middle, resembling cloven hooves.

"Use Poison Jab!" The grunt commanded.

Bisharp's hand glowed glowed purple and jabbed the nearby Angel with it.

"Use Dig!" Ash said.

Angel dug into the ground with her front paws. She then attacked the Dark/Steel-type from underground, causing super effective damage.

"Focus Blast!" The Team Plasma grunt ordered.

Bisharp put his hands together in front of him and formed a light blue orb of energy in between them. He then fired the orb at the Tricky Fox Pokemon.

"Dodge it, then use Hyper Voice!" Ash shouted.

Angel dodged the super effective attack and her eyes glowed light blue. Then, she fired multiple transparent rings that were outlined in light blue from her mouth at the Sword Blade Pokemon, catching him off guard.

"Quick, finish it with Night Daze!" He yelled.

Angel's eyes glowed light blue again and she raised her front paws in the air. Her body then became surrounded in a crimson aura. She brought her paws down to the ground and a pink and crimson forcefield of energy appeared around Angel's body and expanded outwards throughout the whole battlefield, creating a shock wave at Bisharp and knocking him out. The grunt returned his Pokemon to his Poke Ball.

"You may have won today, but we will carry out our plan. Men, retreat!" The lead Team Plasma grunt declared. Then, he and the rest of the grunts hid back in the shadows and ran away from the group.

"That was close," Ash commented. "Everyone, return!" He said, grabbing Ruby's Poke Balls and returning them except Coco. He then put the Poke Balls in Ruby's backpack which were held on Coco's back.

"Come on! We have a job to do: to rescue Ruby!" Ash declared.

So, the gang continued on to complete their quest to rescue Ruby.

**Pikachu: So, did that part with the scanning moves bore you? **

**Coco: If it did, sorry. The writer wanted to tell you guys everyone's moves and this was the only way she could do it.**

**Pikachu: So, who's gonna say the goodbye?**

**Coco & Pikachu: Not me!**

**Coco: Rock, paper, scissors?**

**Pikachu: I'm game.**

**Coco & Pikachu: Paper, rock, scissors! **

**Pikachu: *(Does scissors)***

**Coco: *(Does paper)* Dang it. Oh well. Anyway, that's it for today! R & R! ;D**


	19. Shamus Returns

**Coco: Whazzup guys? We're back with more Criminal Protection!**

**Pachirisu: *(Hopped up on candy canes and Poffins)* Yeah! Christmas is coming!**

**Coco: Pachirisu, I told you not to eat a lot of those. *(Whispers to audience)* It's her crack for the holidays. **

**Pachirisu: Sorry.**

**Coco: Who's been smuggling the stuff for you, anyway? Are you in cahoots with someone? **

**Pikachu: *(Also hopped up on candy canes; has a joint in his hand as well)* Man, that was awesome! We gotta do this more often!**

**Pachirisu: *(Pointing to Coco)* Pikachu, we got busted. **

**Pikachu: Ah, crap.**

**Coco: That reminds me. We probably won't be here to update on Christmas Eve or Day 'cause it's Winter Break for the writer. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Game Freak. Anyways, on with the story!**

The gang continued on their journey to rescue Ruby. Coco was on May's shoulder. Ash's Servine, Charcoal and Pignite were out of their Poke Balls.

"Well, I see you still have your pathetic Pignite," A voice ran through the woods. The group turned around to see Shamus smirking.

"It's Shamus!" Cilan said.

"What are you doing here?" Iris asked, slightly annoyed and angry.

"I'm just visiting my old Pokemon. Is there anything wrong with that?" Shamus said, still having the smirk on his face.

Pignite and Servine immediately growled at the sight of Shamus. Meanwhile, Charcoal was utterly confused.

"Tepig tepig tep tep tepig?" ("What's he talking about?") Charcoal asked her brother.

"Pignite pig nite pignite nite," ("Shamus was my old Trainer,") Pignite explained.

"Servine servine ser vine servine servine ser servine," ("He abandoned Pignite when he was a Tepig and lost to a Deerling,") Servine said.

"Tepig pig pig! Tepig tep tepig?! Pig tepig tepig pig tep tep tepig tepig pig pig tepig!" ("How dare he! Abandoning my brother?! I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind!") Charcoal said angrily. Shamus noticed the angry female Fire Pig Pokemon.

"What's this? You got another pathetic Tepig?" He snobbishly said. Charcoal responded with a bite to his leg.

"Ow! Get his thing off of me!" He cried, flailing around. Ash reluctantly pulled her off of Shamus' leg.

"She's not Ash's. She belongs to a friend of ours that we have to rescue, so back off!" Iris shouted.

"Not until we have a rematch. If you win, I'll leave you alone. If you lose, you have to give me Pignite," Shamus declared.

Ash was torn. He wanted this jerk to back off, but he didn't want the risk of losing Pignite. When he saw the determined faces on the Pokemon, Ash made his decision.

"You're on. We'll have a Triple Battle," Ash said.

The two of them arrived on the battlefield with Servine, Charcoal and Pignite standing in front of Ash. Shamus had 3 Poke Balls in his hand.

"Now you're gonna have to face the wrath of my new Pokemon! Go, Darmanitan, Emboar and Heatmor!" He said, throwing them in the air.

What came out were 3 Pokemon. The first one was a mainly red, squat ape-like Pokemon. It had long, bushy flame-colored eyebrows, curled at the beginning portions, and round, black-ringed eyes. The upper portion of its tan-colored face is separated from the lower portion by a diagonal stripe of red, and its large mouth sports spiked teeth, giving the impression of a manic or angered expression. Its head had no discernible neck to distinguish it from the rest of the body and its rounded back, which culminated in a stubby tail. It has long arms with spiky hair fringes on the wrists and large tan-colored hands, with a similar arrangement for its hind limbs. The second one was a bulky, bipedal Pokemon with pig-like features. It had a red nose, large bushy black eyebrows, and two tusks protruding from its lower jaw. Constantly burning flames covered the front of its neck and shoulders. It had short legs and thick arms, the arms having orange upper portions while the legs having red upper portions. Every limb had black lower portions with thin yellow lines where the upper and lower colors meet. These lines are straight on the arms and spiked on the legs. The arms have red lines around the wrists and tufts of fur on the elbows. The hands were tipped with three claws, while the feet have two claws. A large, dark horizontal stripe on the chest of it had swirled yellow markings. Its small tail ended in a tuft of hair. The third one was a bipedal, anteater-like Pokemon. It had a beige face while the rest of its fur was red with yellow stripes, sharing the appearance of molten lava. On its lower abdomen, back, and underside were raised, beige colored bands which resembled pipes, leading to its tail. Its claws, on both its feet and hands, are a dull yellow and on its wrists are raised, dented bands; both the wrists and feet are beige-colored. Its tail was dented upward and has a hole in it, similar to the appearance of a muffler. Servine and Pignite growled at their rivals/enemies.

"Whoa. Shamus has a Darmanitan now," Ash noticed, scanning Darmanitan with his Pokedex.

_"Darmanitan, the Blazing Pokemon, and the evolved form of Darumaka. When one is injured in a fierce battle, it hardens into a stone-like form. Then it meditates and sharpens its mind,"_ Dexter stated.

"Emboar, Hammer Arm on Servine! Heatmor, Flame Burst on Tepig! Darmanitan, Fire Punch on Pignite!" Shamus commanded.

One of Emboar's glowed white and he slammed it onto Servine. Heatmor released a stream of fire from his mouth into the air. Then, the flames formed a ball of fire, which then burst, sending multiple streaks of fire at Charcoal and hitting her. One of Darmanitan's fists became surrounded in red-yellow flames and he punched Pignite with it. But, it didn't deal a lot of damage.

"Servine, Leaf Blade on Heatmor! Charcoal, Head Smash on Darmanitan! Pignite, Brick Break on Emboar!" Ash yelled.

The leaf at the end of Servine's tail glowed light green and she slashed Heatmor with it. Charcoal's body became surrounded by a whitish-blue aura, making her seem black and white, and she shot at Darmanitan with her head and ears pointed at him, slamming into him with her head and ears and dealing super effective damage. The black part of Pignite's arm glowed white and he hit his evolved form with it.

"Emboar, use Heat Crash!" Shamus shouted.

The Mega Fire Pig Pokemon jumped high into the air and surrounded his body in a sphere of yellow-orange flames. He then headed to fall on top of Servine, Pignite and Charcoal, about to crush them.

"Charcoal, counter with a Heat Crash of your own!" Ash ordered.

Charcoal also jumped into the air and became surrounded by a sphere of yellow-orange flames. She then shot at Emboar's Heat Crash, colliding with it. Unfortunately, Emboar's Heat Crash was stronger and Charcoal was sent flying back onto the ground, weak and struggling to get up.

"Finish the Tepig with a Flare Blitz, Emboar!" Shamus said.

Emboar's body became surrounded in light blue flames and he shot like a missile at the weakened Tepig. Heading to protect his sister, Pignite jumped into the air and became surrounded by a sphere of yellow-orange flames. He then shot at the Flare Blitz, colliding with it. This time, Emboar was sent flying back onto the ground. Servine rushed towards Charcoal and touched her, Servine's body glowing light green. Then, Charcoal's body also started to glow light green and she was healed, her scars disappearing.

"Tepig pig!" ("Thank you!") Charcoal said.

"Servine servine," ("You're welcome,") Servine replied.

"What did Pignite just do?" Ash asked.

"It just learned Heat Crash," Cilan identified.

"And Servine just learned Aromatherapy," Brock observed.

"Enough of this! Heatmor, Fury Swipes on Tepig! Darmanitan, Psychic on Pignite! Emboar, Flamethrower on Servine!" Shamus ordered.

Heatmor headed to slash the female Fire Pig Pokemon with his glowing claws that were in an 'X' formation. Darmanitan's eyes glowed light blue and Pignite became surrounded in light blue as well. The Blazing Pokemon then controlled Pignite with his mind. Emboar took in a deep breath and released a stream of orange-yellow fire from his nose at the Grass Snake Pokemon.

"Servine, Charcoal, dodge it, then use Attract!" Ash yelled.

The girls barely dodged the incoming attacks and they winked at them, multiple light pink outlines of hearts with pink sparkles around them coming of their eye. The hearts then circled around Heatmor, Darmanitan and Emboar's bodies and spun quickly. As they spun, the hearts grew larger, then shrunk into their bodies. Then, their bodies started to glow light pink and their eyes turned into pink hearts. Darmanitan eventually released Pignite from Psychic.

"Servine, Leaf Storm! Charcoal and Pignite, Fire Pledge!" He commanded.

Servine jumped into the air and multiple green leaves the same color as her body with a glowing green outline appeared behind her. She then fired the leaves at the 3 infatuated Pokemon. Charcoal slammed her right hind leg on the ground and Pignite slammed his hand on the ground, causing pillars of fire to rush towards them. When the pillars reached the three, they formed a ring of pillars and then merged into one giant fire pillar, damaging them. They fell down with swirls in their eyes. Shamus angrily returned them.

"If I can't fight for Pignite, I'll steal it back instead!" He shouted, getting a net. When he was about to throw it, Charcoal and Pignite released a powerful stream of fire from their snout at him. Shamus' head was full of soot from the double Flamethrower. He then ran away in a haste.

"This isn't over!" He said, running away. After he ran away, Servine, Charcoal and Pignite gave a high five to each other.

"I guess that's it for him. Now, come on! We have to rescue Ruby!" Ash declared.

The gang continued continued on their journey to rescue Ruby from Hunter J and Team Plasma.

**Coco: Well, that was something, wasn't it?**

**Pikachu: *(With coffee in his hand and his eye twitching)* Yeah! Where is my joint and candy canes?! **

**Coco: Boy, I told you no more drugs! Now, give the caffeine! **

**Pikachu: No! You ain't getting my stuff!**

**Coco: *(Uses Psychic and takes the coffee out of his hand)* Thank you very much. *(Releases him from Psychic)* Now, say the goodbye!**

**Pikachu: Fine. Sorry if it's been a bit short. Anyway, that's it for today! R & R! ;D**


	20. Champion's Return! VS Cynthia!

**Coco: Whazzup guys? We are back with more Criminal Protection!**

**Pikachu: *(Now with a bag of meth in his hand and a bong in the other one)* Woo! Yeah!**

**Coco: Oy vey. *(To the audience)* Uno momento, por favor. (One moment, please.) (Sorry if I didn't spell or translate it right.)**

**Pikachu: What? What? What do you want, ya hoodlum?! **

**Coco: I'm here to...**

**Pikachu: You're here to take my crack?! Oh, you're not gonna, punk! *(Starts beating her up)***

**Coco: Someone help me!**

**Scar: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Game Freak. Anyways, on with the story!**

The gang continued on to rescue Ruby. Hope, Biter and Ryu were out of their Poke Balls. Then, Biter stopped dead in her tracks and looked around suspiciously.

"What's wrong, Biter?" Iris asked.

_"It's like I hear something strange,"_ Biter replied. _"And it came from this way!"_ She said, pointing north. The female Land Shark Pokemon ran to the strange noise with the group running after her **(once again, in Ryu's case, slithered)**. They then saw Biter standing in awe of the huge Pokemon in front of her. The Pokemon was dark blue, with a red underbelly that covers from the middle of its abdomen, to its jaws, and then to the undersides of its arms. Underneath the red was a gold diamond shape as well a gold cross on its snout. It had appendages that resemble jets, planes, and hammerhead sharks; its four fins, one on each arm, one dorsal fin and another on its tail that resembled a shark tailfin; horns that resemble jet/plane engines rest on its head, resembling a hammerhead. It has spikes on its hind limbs and arms as well as sharp claws. Its eyes had black scleras and gold-colored irises. Its pupils were shrunk.

"It's a Garchomp," Dawn identified.

"Wait. Do I know this Garchomp?" Ash asked to himself.

The Garchomp showed its dorsal fin to the group.

"It doesn't have a cut on it, so it's a girl. You're Cynthia's Garchomp, aren't you?" Brock guessed.

Garchomp nodded in approval, smiling.

"Who's Cynthia?" Ritchie, Misty, May and Max asked.

"She's the Champion of Sinnoh," Iris said with stars in her eyes.

Meanwhile, Hope, Biter and Ryu were in awe at the sight of the Mach Pokemon.

_"So you're the famous Garchomp. You're our idol!"_ Biter said excitedly.

_"We've been wanting to become as strong as you!"_ Ryu squealed.

"Bagon bagon!" ("That's right!") Hope squealed.

"What's going on over here?" A voice said. The gang turned their heads to see Cynthia herself **(She's in her Unova clothes)**. "Oh, hello guys. It's been a while," She acknowledged.

"Great to see you too, Cynthia," Dawn replied.

Cynthia nodded, smiling. She then noticed the Dragon-type Pokemon staring at her in awe. Biter then walked up to her.

_"Cynthia, can I have a battle with you and your Garchomp?"_ She asked.

"A Gible that has telepathy? That's new," Cynthia gasped.

_"Actually, I can do it too,"_ Ryu spoke up.

"And a Dratini too? Are these your Pokemon, Ash?" Cynthia asked.

"No. They belong to a friend of ours. Her name is Ruby. She's in trouble," Ash informed.

"What do you mean 'in trouble'?" Cynthia asked curiously.

"See, Ruby has special abilities. Hunter J and Team Plasma kidnapped her for their evil plot and we have to rescue her," Iris explained.

"That's horrible!" Cynthia commented.

_"Cynthia, I know should be rescuing my Trainer, but this may be an opportunity of a lifetime for me. So, may I please battle your Garchomp?"_ Biter pleaded.

Cynthia looked at Biter's pleading eyes and deep down, she saw a look of determination in Biter's eyes.

"OK. I accept your challenge," Cynthia confirmed.

_"Thank you so much! Also, the name's Biter,"_ Biter said.

Ash and Cynthia appeared on the battlefield with Biter and Garchomp in front of them, respectively. Ryu and Hope happily watched from the sidelines.

"I'll let you have the first move, Ash," Cynthia said.

"Thanks, Cynthia. Kay, Biter, use Dragon Rage!" Ash replied.

Biter opened her mouth and fired a powerful blast of blue and black energy at Garchomp into the air. The beam then shaped itself into blue and black dragon and it fired at Garchomp. The attack hit Garchomp square in the face, but it did very little to no damage to her.

"Garchomp, Brick Break!" Cynthia shouted.

The fins on Garchomp's arms glowed white and she headed to strike Biter from above with one of her fins.

"Dodge it, then use Aerial Ace!" Ash yelled.

Biter barely dodged the Brick Break and her body became surrounded by white streaks and she flew into her fully evolved form multiple times. It did more damage than the Dragon Rage, but still very little.

"Use Dragon Rush!" Cynthia commanded.

Garchomp flew at Biter and the two appendages on her head glowed light blue. Then, her body became enveloped in a light blue aura with the same color streaks and she headed to slam Biter.

"Counter with your own Dragon Rush!" Ash ordered.

Biter flew at Garchomp's Dragon Rush and the two appendages on her head also glowed light blue. Then, her body also became enveloped in a light blue aura with the same color streaks and collided with the other Dragon Rush. Unfortunately, due to not being fully evolved, Garchomp's Dragon Rush was stronger and it knocked Biter out of her's and sent her flying to the ground. She eventually shook it off.

"Garchomp, use Flamethrower!" Cynthia exclaimed.

Garchomp released a spiraling orange stream of fire from her mouth at the Land Shark Pokemon.

"Biter, dodge it, then use Iron Head!" Ash shouted.

Biter dodged and her forehead turned into silver metal. She then slammed her head into Garchomp, dealing significant damage to her.

"Impressive. But it's not over yet! Garchomp, Stone Edge, let's go!" Cynthia said.

The Mach Pokemon crouched her body and two rings of glowing light blue rocks appeared and spun around her body. Then, multiple gray rocks were released from the rings at Biter. The rocks managed to hit her, but luckily, they were not very effective to her.

"Biter, Dragon Claw, let's go!" Ash yelled.

Biter's claws on one hand glowed light blue and she headed to slash Garchomp with it.

"Counter it with your own Dragon Claw!" Cynthia ordered.

Garchomp's hand claws glowed light green and she collided it with Biter's Dragon Claw. They were both sent flying back from the super effective attack. Garchomp had a few scars on her while Biter had a lot more. She still refused to give up, however.

"Biter, use Dig!" Ash exclaimed.

Biter dug into the ground with her hands. She then came back up and attacked Garchomp seconds later.

"Garchomp, use Dig as well!" Cynthia commanded.

Garchomp quickly flew into the air and dove into the ground. The ground then shook.

"Quick, use Aerial Ace to get out of the way!" Ash ordered.

Once again, Biter's body became surrounded by white streaks and she flew into the air just when Garchomp was about to attack.

"Use Dragon Rush again!" He shouted.

While Biter was in the air, she flew at her fully evolved form and the two appendages on her head glowed light blue again. Then, her body became enveloped in a light blue aura with the same color streaks and she headed to slam into Garchomp.

"Quick, intercept it with Giga Impact!" Cynthia yelled.

Garchomp also flew in the air and her body became surrounded by spiraling orange streaks. Then, a purple energy sphere surrounded Garchomp's body and she flew into Biter's Dragon Rush. The Giga Impact knocked Biter off of her Dragon Rush and caused her crash to the ground. But she was still determined to defeat her fully evolved form.

"Biter, use Dig again!" Ash said.

Once again, Biter dug into the ground with her hands. She then came back up behind Garchomp.

"Quick, Dragon Claw again!" Cynthia ordered.

Garchomp's hand claws glowed light green and she headed to slash Biter.

"Dodge it, and finish it with Ice Fang!" Ash commanded.

Biter barely dodged Garchomp's Dragon Claw and her fangs glowed light blue, grew larger, and became covered by ice. She then quickly bit her fully evolved form, freezing her in ice and dealing super effective damage. In the ice, Garchomp's eyes were turned into swirls.

_"Awesome! We won!"_ Biter cheered, dancing to herself.

"Nicely done, Biter. I saw your determination out there. It was nice battling you," Cynthia complimented.

_"Thanks, Cynthia. Um, how about we let Garchomp out of the ice?"_ Biter suggested.

"Yeah, how about we do that?" Ash backed up.

"Bagon bagon bag," ("I can do that,") Hope said. She then opened her mouth and her mouth became surrounded in flames. Hope then bit down on the ice. "Bagon bagon!" ("Fire Fang!") She shouted.

The ice melted from the heat and Garchomp eventually broke out of the ice. She then turned to face Hope.

"Gar," ("Thanks,") Garchomp said.

"Bag, bag bag bagon," ("Oh, it was nothing,") Hope replied. Garchomp smiled and then turned to face Biter.

"Gar, garchomp gar garchomp. Gar gar gar garchomp," ("Hey, thanks for the battle. You tried hard out there,") The Mach Pokemon complimented.

Biter blushed and rubbed her head sheepishly as a response.

_"Hey, I got an idea! Why don't you help us, Cynthia? We need help to rescue our Trainer, and we would like it if you came with us to help,"_ Ryu suggested.

"Especially to help me with my love for you!" Brock said, kneeling down to Cynthia with hearts in his eyes. Then, Croagunk came out of his Poke Ball and gave him the Poison Jab of his life. Croagunk then dragged him off as usual. Everyone else had a anime-style sweatdrop.

_"Does that usually happen?"_ Biter asked.

"Yeah," Misty said.

_"That's kinda sad,"_ Biter replied.

"Well, I don't have a problem with helping you guys out. So, yes, I'll travel with you," Cynthia confirmed.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Ash declared.

The gang, along with Cynthia, continued on to rescue Ruby.

**Coco: Well, that was something, wasn't it Pikachu? *(Looks over to see Pikachu not there)* Pikachu? *(Starts looking around)* Pikachu? *(Walks behind backstage to see Pikachu surrounded with bags of crack and having a joint in his hand)***

**Pikachu: *(Singing)* I'm a pretty Butterfree, Butterfree, Butterfree, I'm a pretty Butterfree, And now I'm gone. *(Collapses)***

**Coco: Oh boy. Not again. Anyway, that's it for today! R & R! ;D**


End file.
